Echo oni of DXD
by Artzilla406
Summary: the seven oni of sound were the protectors and the connection of both devil and humans 200 years ago, but now three of the seven has been passed down to new candidates, and they are going to make some noise.
1. sound 1

Morning struck in a room then first is a teen with red hair that spiky but soft but well skin that fresh, he open to show he have green eyes then he yawn.

?: oh wow, that's a great sleep.

?: devin! Breakfast is ready!

Devin: comin mom!

He jump off of his bed and makes his way to the kitchen to see his mom who have brown hair in a ponytail and light brownish red eyes, wearing a dress and her husband who have red hair and green eyes who's already prepared breakfast.

Devin's mom: hope your ready for your first day at school devin.

Devin: yeah, (eating breakfast) Bob and Alex told me last night yesterday at the phone they're going the same school too form what their parents told them.

Devin's mom: yep, quite the quintessence right?

Devin's dad: i hear is an all girl school.

Devin: wait, say what? (blush)

Devin's mom: true, but it's becoming a co-ed.

Devin's dad: my son, a lucky man.

Devin: (chuckle nervously) I guess so dad, but it'll be fun make friends.

Devin's mom: now eat up, you don't want to be late now do we?

Devin: okay mom

**Meanwhile**

There a guy who's sleeping at wild white hair, tanned skin, a scar on his left cheek that small is sleeping at his room seem like a big bed then open door is a maid who shaking him.

Maid: master robort, time to wake up.

?: ugh, I told you marry.

He got up to show green eyes and has little muscular build.

?: call me bob.

Marry: I apologize, master bob. (bow to him)

Bob: is alright, is mom and dad down stairs?

Marry: yes, they would like to see you go to your new school.

Bob: first time they actually meet me other not spending at least time, (got up and yawn)what we have for breakfast?

Marry: pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

Bob: alright.

As then he went for a quick shower and get dressed in his uniform but except a blue and white part shirt, he went down stairs to see a woman with long white hair, red eyes and next to her is a man with black hair and green eyes see their son came down stairs blankly.

Bob: morning.

Bobs mom and dad: morning bob.

Bob: (sat down and eating his breakfast)so what this new school marry told me about.

Bobs mom: it's an all girls turn co-ed school, your friends will be there as well.

Bob:(small smile) sweet ,that nice.

Bob's dad: hey son, I know we haven't spent time or talk munch together as family.

bob:(looking at his breakfast) yeah, I know, munch rather want people see the real me other then what they expected.

bob's dad: I know, which is why people will know you for your real name, robart.

Bob: DAD! CALL ME BOB! NOT ROBART! DO YOU TWO KNOW THE REAL ME?!

Bobs dad: of course we do, we just call you by your real name just to mess with you a little.

bob's mom: I know that we're busy with work over seas but we are doing our best to spend some time with you.

Bob:(sigh)like I ever aware of it... sorry I shout, it just...ever since when I was turn 8 ya'll neglected me, I know how important and the job is, but I hope you do see the real me, I mean my friends do and hope this school cuz the last thing I need, is people see is m one of the riches person of them all, (Sigh) i'm heading out to school and when I come back you two better promise me. (get his bag and walk off) later.

They breath sadly and looked at each other.

Bob's dad: we have a feeling something like this.

Bob's mom:(tearing) do you think our baby hate us?

Babo's dad: no he don't, he just depress and felt so upset we never get the chance, if only this job never push us far.

Bob's mom: don't worry, I'll drop it on someone else so we can have some time with our baby boy.

Bob's dad: really? that's perfect.

bob's mom: let hope we can spent time with him.

**Meanwhile**

a guy who have brownish dark hair, very lighter tan skin and sleeping while mumbling in his sleep.

?: teddy bears…. at….game….

?: alex! Wake up! Breakfast!

Alex:(open his eyes to show silver, got up with a smile) breakfast! Coming mom! (dash to take a shower and getting dressed up)

He dash out of his room and went to the kitchen he see his mom who is blonde hair, silver eyes , his dad who look young look exactly like alex ecept have blue eyes as he give his parents a hug.

Alex: morning mom and dad! (grin)

Alex's dad: (gives him a nuggy) how are you doing my boy!?

Alex: great! My bros coming to this school, what is this school anyway. (eating his food and drinking his orange jucie)

Alex's mom: its an all girls school but it turn into a co-ed one.

Alex: cant wait to see my bros again.

Alex's dad: I'm sure they would love to see you too boyo.

Alex: okay time for me to go, love you mom and dad! (run off)

Alex's dad and mom: good luck!

As then he run of and he see Devin and bob who's catching up and the 3 turn each other.

Devin: hey guys, waz up?

Alex: hey D and hey B

Bob: seem we all going to this school together.

Devin: sounds like it.

Alex: yep! The trio is gonna have a blast!

They start to walk though the gates.

Devin: get ready boys, this school will be a blast.

As they walk past campuse as the girls spotted the three new boys, they all gone gaga on them with heart shape eyes gleeing how cute, handsome, cool and sexy they look.

Girl 1: oh my gosh! There so cute!

Girl 2: there so hansom too!

Girl 5: so sexy! Are they're new here?!

Girl 9: I so they in my class!

Devin: seem we make a scene here.

Alex: so bob? How your parents?

Bob: they want to make it up of neglecting me from work over the years when I come home.

Devin: that sound good.

Bob: which I don't know...

Alex: come on man, they felt very bad and hope to see the real you.

Devin: yeah and beside in this school, not only us but everyone see the real you.

Bob: okay but the last thing I need, cuz thank goodness I walk home cuz every time when I was little my parent's limo pick me up.

Devin: dude really? (he nodded) huh, good thing too, (wrap his arm on his head) we can't let our little bobby boy get all the girls now can we?

Bob:(roll his eyes) oh please Dev, i'm not the only one, now the whole girls going gaga on you two as well.

Devin: but mostly you dude with that scar on your eye.

Bob: it just a small one, I have that only have that back then, but you two see what the girl sees in you.

Alex: alright bros, let head to our class!

As they headed to their first class room, they were being watched by a certain red haired girl who is watching the three of them.

?: hmm, something about those 3 are odd, I cant put my finger on it, but I admit.

she is remembering looking at devin in the first time.

?: that boy looks interesting.

**Meanwhile**

Teacher: okay class we have 3 new student who'll be joining us, come on in boys.

Alex opens the door and jumps in while Bob and Devin walks in.

Devin:(smile) what's up? My name is devin tamakon, glad to join you all.

Alex:(grin) yo! The name is Alex Ionsene! is nice to meet ya'll! (eye smile and grin while chuckle)

Bob:(smile) and I'm Bob Nakamura, hope we get along and please take care of us.

All of the girls in the room scream with glee.

Girl 1: OH MY GOD YES! THERE IN MY CLASS!

Girl 6: oh my gosh! There hansom!

Girl 8: PLEASE MARRY ME BOBBY!

Girl 15: I WANT TO PLAY WITH ALEX'S FACE!

Alex: holy crap.

Devin: there going crazy.

Bob: no kidding.

Teacher: alright settle down! Alright boys, you may take your sets please.

Girl 1: please sit next to me Bobby!

Girl 3: no me!

Girl 5: devy! Sit with me!

The 3 boys look each other then shrugged as then they sit what they wanted to sit.

**Timeskip**

Afterclass the three new boys are laying on the random grass area.

Bob: it seem not bad.

Alex: a lot of girls, man aren't we lucky?

Devin: you can say that, even those girl are perv and nuts to marry one of us.

Alex: and one want to play my face.

Bob: yeah, and this is just our first day.

Devin: I don't know about you two, but what we say we split and look around and make friends that not too gaga on us.

Alexis: plus, if there any guys around too.

Devin: we know.

?: hey you!

the three boys turn to see 3 guys, one who bald, the second with glasses and last with a red shirt who have short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes.

Bob: guess that solve our curiosity around here.

Devin: oh what's up? (he smile)

?: whats up is that you three are getting all the girls go gaga over you!

Devin, bob and alex: (look confuse with a question mark top of their heads) Huh?

?: we're envious of how you three get it! What your secret getting those harem?!

Devin: but we don't know your name first.

?: my name is Matsuda!

?: (adjust his glasses) my name is Motohama!

?: and my name is Issei!

Bob: wait harem? From anime and manga?

Alex: hahah oh we see, one dude with bunch of girls going all over him to win his heart.

Devin: and bonus, fight over or jealously of it, sorry dudes but we have no secret.

Bob: yeah it just us, we just got here and those girls go crazy all over us.

Random girl: AAAAAAHHHHH! THERE THEY ARE!

As then they turn to see group of girls came up on them.

Bob: like that.

Alex: lets run!

? now, now girls clam down, give the boys some space.

?: there new here.

They turn to see a girl with long hair beneath heir waist, bluish gray and a mole underneath her left eye, next to her is a girl with short blonde hair with orange streaks, have dark orange eyes and as the girls calm down.

?: I'm sorry for the girls behavior, my name is Aya Otama

?: and i'm kina yuuto. 

Bob: thanks you two, my name is bob.

Alex: i'm alex!

Devin: the name devin.

Kina: well glad to meet the three of you.

Girl 3: oh my gosh is kina! The prettiest third rank girl top of the list!

Girl 4: right here with aya, captain of the kendo club.

Bob: thanks for the save, anywyay we gotta split and look around, seeyah.

As the 3 boys split up and the girls went off but the boys felt something odd on issei, not to mention the perv trio up to something.

Bob: there up to something, I know it.

Devin: wanna find out?

Bob nodded as the boy pretend to leaves.

Motohama: for bunch of new guys stealing our thunder.

Matsuda: and a bunch of new guys to be mess with!

Issei: it's pissing me off! I thought is only the 3 of us and now there more! This sucks! Since the just got here!

Motohama: it such painful torture.

Issei: life really does suck sometime

Matsuda: oh shit!(look at his watch and get his bags)i'm gonna be late!

Issei: gonan be late for what?

Matsuda turn on them give them a goofy perv look, as then the perv trio are peeking at the crack hole of the girl in kendo club changing their clothes, as the guys seeing the girls' bra and panties even their body with breasts and ass.

Matsuda: Aya and murayama's jugs are frekin huge!

Motohama: 36, 22, 34! and 37, 22, 35!

Matsuda: and Katase legs are crazy sexy!

Motohama: 34, 22, 36! but is aya is the combination to it!

Matsuda: found it yesterday, I called it the tent hole!

Motohama: good job Matsuda!

Motohama and Matsuda looking more as issei wanted to peak as well.

Issei: guys! my turn! Hey no fair! (trying to look too)

Then bob and alex grab both Motohama and Matsuda by the collar and Devin grab issei's by the collar too as they lift them up.

Devin: What do we have here?

Bob: seem our hunch was right.

Alex: hahah, is three cockroaches!

?: hey what was that?

Alex: we found some cockroaches!

Devin: those 3 was peaking you girls who's changing.

Bob: and caught rand handed.

Then the whole kendo clue came out with there wooden katanas with them.

Devin: oh hey aya, nice to see you again.

Aya: well hello again.

Katase: your those 3 new guys aya told us correct? 

Alex: yeah.

Murayama: thanks for catching those creeps.

Devin: no problem, (he, bob and alex drop them) there all yours.

Murayama: well, well, what do we have here.

Aya: the pervert trio up to no good, whip then to shape ladys.

As then the perv trio scream i fear when the kendo girl beating them.

As devin, bob and alex chuckle a bit.

Devin: that went a, hey bros, did you suddenly...felt something off and...odd at issei, like something hidden deep.

Bob and devin: … nah.

Bob: we don't know but it is something weird.

Alex: odd but do you know?

Devin: no, anyway let's go.

They nodded as they head out but a red hair girl is watching them.

Devin: _what is this? Is like i felt someone watching us, probably my imagination._

As he turn around to see the girl with red hair in another room as he walk away.

Devin: _beautiful...but what is about her?_

At some room is a beautiful young woman with white skin, blueish green , a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair which she also inherited from her father, that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand , which called a ahoge sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She sitting on a couch playing chest which is red glowing , next to her is another beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place

They both wear female school uniform except the red hair have white sock and the second girl have black socks.

?: who was those boys?

?: what boys?

?: the three new students and the kid who have red shirt.

?: oh, that's issei hyado, those three other boys are new.

?: well i think he at class 2 -B, if i remember right he's issei hyoudou, those three other boys are new, from class 2 -A, devin tamakon, alex Ionsene and bob Nakamura, why? What make you ask them?

?: oh nothing, I just wonder you know who they was that's all. (move her pawn) checkmate

She got up while akeno look down see she lost.

?: your trap was very easy to see.

She strip down naked.

?: sorry i did my best.

?: thanks, i look forward next time.

As she strip her black bra and panties while her breasts bounce, she went to a private bathroom as she washing up but cant get her mind out of devin but she seem to know him along bob and alex that there not how they seem...normal.

**Timeskip**

Devin finally home after his walk but then he cant get the red hair girl out of her mind, as confuse as he is. He felt something weird out of bob and alex, suddenly a drumming and a ding noise on his mind that flinch and slight pain

Devin: ow, what's that noise?

As he cover his ears try to ingore it but the buzzing started but going away to show a huge drum noise and ding noise as everything went black as he look around.

Devin: what the? (then notice white glowing feather falling down around him) huh? Feathers?

Then he hears a ba-dam, he turn to see a purple one demon who is holding red drumsticks beating on a large Japanese drum, then devin is holding the same pair of sticks and a drum right in front of him, the one is waiting for him to do something.

Devin: huh?

Then he felt something darker as he look up to see a red dragonic beast, who's claws are large and has spikes on his body and wings has a very long snake way body, two mouth that top and bottom.

?: it would seem the sealed that put to you...has finally wearing off.

Devin: who are you? And where am I?

?: In your mind, how rude of you on not playing the drums while your other person is waiting for you to play.

Devin: play?

?: play the beat, and let it flow to your mind, while they other are waiting.

As devin have no choice to listen to the crimson dragon beast, he then begin using the drumsticks hitting on the drum.

**With Alex**

Alex is now in his room chilling but he felt something.

**Flashback**

As alex is walking home then he see issei with a girl who attractive young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. Black silky hair , school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

Alex: issei? and who this girl he meeting at the bridge?

He begin eavesdropped.

?: um are you coming issei?

?: excuse me, your issei hyoudou from kuoh academy right?

Issei: y-yeah. _I don't recognize that uniform, what school she from? Who cares? She fine!_

?: hi, I uh…

issei: is there is something that I can help you with?

?: sort off, i just wanted to ask you a quick question, are you seeing anyone right now?

Issei: now? No.

?: that's wonderful.

Issei: it is?

?: well in that case, since your single, do you think you can go out with me?

Issei: (surprise him a little) go out with you? Um i…

?; I've been watching you, you pass here by a lot, you seem so, I don't know...gentle...and very handsome and I...

Issei: this cannot be happening to be right now..

?: see, the thing is...i like you to be my boyfriend.

Issei: wha...i… WHOA! IS THIS FOR REAL!? (clear his voice and calm down) go out?

?: yeah, sunday afternoon. Can you do it?

Issei: sure! That sound super! I can do anytime you want!

?: is a date thsn, night!

Issei: yes you too

?: I'm really happy your my boyfriend! (she left)

Alex hearing and shock.

Alex: wow, a perv and he met a girl who like him. Oddly she have a different school uniform but...he never met her and she know him and just ask him out and be her boyfriend. Wow B and D will flip!

Then he went out as he bump into someone.

Alex: oh so sorry.

Then he see who bump into, is a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, she wear the same school uniform from his school but no cape.

?: it's alright.

He notice her Popsicle on the ground.

Alex: oh your Popsicle, hold on.

He pull out a Hershey oero chocolate bar then give it to her while he eye smils and grin.

Alex: sorry about your popiscle, but you can have this, by the uniform you go the same school as i do. my name is alex Ionsene.

?: my name is koneko toujou

Alex: (chuckle and petted her head) well is nice to meet you koneko, you are pretty cute and consider that sweet I gave you, our first meet as friends! Seeyah tomorrow! (walk off and wave his hand out at her)

Koneko smiles for Alex's personality

**End flashback**

Alex: she was cute but...how i felt of her is...different.

Then suddenly he heard a gutair noise playing in his mind , as it hit like waves make him grunt in pain.

Alex: ragh, what the hell? (holding his head in pain)

Then he hears someone rocking out as the tempo start to exhilarate then bats flying all around alex as he grunt felt as he felt this energy at the school, koneko, bob and Devin. Then he looking at the bats glowing red eyes as he felt deep to his eyes.

As if telling him and see, himself little with fangs at night looking at the rabbit he fed flood.

Make alex gasp the felt the fang on his own teeth.

Alex: what is this...i...i remember...i was drinking blood...my first time...(he heard the noise rocking out more makes him grunt in pain) but why this beat so...familiar?

As he look up and walking up top to see who's playing that music. He saw a dark green oni with a Japanese guitar as lightning is shooting out on the moon light while bats around, alex notice he's holding the gutiar like the oni got, coming down from the dark clouds is a huge humanoid blue dragonic beast.

Alex: woah, what's going on?

?: the son of the vampire and human, I see you follow the music.

Alex: vampire? This is no dream.

?: you are part of the alucard clan, if you want true answer my boy, play the music that flows within you, your friend there is.

As alex confuse and heard drum beat, he look at devin playing the drums , then alex start playing the guitar.

**With bob**

Bob is returning home and to his surprise his parents are still here, they played some of his favourite games.

Bob: your here...your, actually...here, playing my favorite games, i uh...woah.

Bobs mom: we did promise you, didn't we?

Bob nodded as he enter inside then his mom hugged him tight to her chest and petted his hair.

Bob's mom: it's great to finally spend time as a family.

Bob's dad:(join in the hug) we love you son, we wanna make it up to you and promise we'll always be there.

Bob: thanks dad, thanks mom.

Bob hugged them back as he smile felt warm, as they enjoy their first time as a family in a couple of 1 hour, bob went to his room.

Bob's dad: Merrsile, do you think he'll know.

Merrsile: I think so Fred, also I don't blame him if he get mad at us.

Fred: his friends might know, better call their parents

as bob in his room with a happy face, he finally get to spent time and let them get to know him.

Bob: feel nice.

Then suddenly he felt a buzzing noise in his head in pain as he grunt holding it, hearing whistle echo to his mind and a trumpet playing noise.

Bob: argh! My head! What the-?!

As the trumpet made a tune a bright light shines though the window to only see a single red eye.

As he notice he got big black demonic shape bat wings make him shocked.

Bob: huh?!

He felt a darkness flames around him but is not hurting him as the flames flow around brighter, as he seeing the flames as if memories of him little as he begin fly around with his devil wigs, and accidently hit the tree and got a cut on his cheek.

Bob: t-that explain, (touch his left cheek) but why...why do I have things ? I don't remember it but...it's like coming back to me.

?: greetings devil of flames and the wind.

Then he turn to see front of him is a big golden like armor dragon beast of a bird like.

?:it would seem Satan Clan prince has, finally see.

bob: what is this? Tell me is a dream, it cant be real, is it?

?: we're in between reality and dream now.

Bob: no way.

?:yes, and the other you, I suggest you play your instrument, let it flow in your veins to search the answer. (point behind him)

He turn to see the blue oni holding a trumpet that look mechanical playing it, then he notice he have one too, as he turn to see devin and alex playing an instrument of drums and guitar. Bob begin playing his instrument too while closing his eyes , the 3 boys begin to see themselves of their childhood and even who there parents truly are even seeing the supernatural as if telling and showing ,even all the 3 oni that possessed the same ability and weapon even fighting. Also feel the 3 dragoinc beast connect like a link to them, as then know of their half side are as soon they done playing their instrument.

Devin: whoa.

Alex: damn!

Bob: I understand now.

As they looked up to see the 3 dragonic beast above them.

Devin: who are you three?

Alex: and what are you three?

Bob: and what you doing inside of our mind as if...sacred gear.

?: yeah, heh heh, I am Arashi, the Crimson Dragon beast.

?: I am Mōkōgeki, the Azure Dragon beast.

?: and I'm Saia, the Golden dragon beast.

Alex: HI!

Devin: woah, alex your a half vampire!

Bob: and your a half angel.

Alex: and your a half devil bob! But wait, our parents, they put some type of a sealed our memories of our other side and more.

Devin: but why?

Mōkōgeki: to protect you three from harm.

Devin: anyway, those 3 oni, kamen riders, so that what we wield? But I thought Makamou was wiped out from the history it said.

Bob: they could at least tell us to choose. (Cross his arms and frown)

Saia: please understand, your parents have many enemies that could kill you when you in your infant stage.

Bob: well that secret is out, and like hell to let it sealed us.

Devin: anyway, those 3 oni called, kamen riders which I heard about, so that what we wield? But I thought Makamou was wiped out years ago.

Arashi: that's what they thought as well.

Saia: they all wiped but new generation lead by the two evil leader of the real man and woman even their clone the white puppet and black puppet, spawn a child they made, who is have silver king, leading the army and elite once again and want revenge to continue where his parents lefted off at for years even along before the devil wars. The enemies who survive and remain we're in hyper sleep deep far, far away a realm from the underworld unknown, as now they adapt human looks and appearance but kept their monster form hidden too, adapting this world timeline, helping the stray devils, enemies and fallen angel who are rogue in the shadows.

Devin: that doesn't sound very good.

Mōkōgeki: indeed, now they will threaten the balance of the national and supernatural.

Bob: meaning with their alliance and how they adapting this timeline and consider as stray devils, I see, we are chosen to become the next kamen rider of the 3 oni.

Arashi: Yes, also at school you know about what you sent.

Bob: yes, an odd feeling but now there devils around like me, but there something odd as hybrid out there.

Devin: and issei, I felt it he's human but a sacred which i'm guessing he have no clue of what's going on nor the supernatural.

Mōkōgeki: that's because, he holds the red dragon within him, draig a welsh dragon and powerful but not till he train.

Bob: and the red hair girl, a devil, rias gremory, one of the gremory clan and those peerage?

Saia: is like a chess piece, akeno who you see a queen, kina a knight, koneko which you alex met is a rook.

Alex: and that girl issei met.

Bob: huh?

Devin: what you mean Al?

Alex: when I was walking home, that girl issei met on a bridge, she randomly asked him to go out afternoon tomorrow and be her boyfriend, which very specious cuz she know him and he never met her in his entire life.

Bob: she's a fake.

Alex: hmm?

Bob: tell me what you felt when you see her?

Alex: well like devin but except, her wings are black, I heard of those, fallen angel.

Devin: what do she want with issei?

Bob: have no idea, but one of us ha-

Devin: I'll go.

Bob: hmmm?

Devin: issei maybe a perv and maybe an idiot but a nice guy like him don't deserve it, i'll keep in watch and soon find some answer out of her and be a look out for Makamou too.

Bob: okay.

Alex: also at school I'm guessing rias knows as well of issei and that girl, it explain koneko kept an eye out.

Devin: What about us?

bob: perhaps not, till now if we find out, also since we know of our parents I bet they expected this to happen right now waiting for us.

Alex: yeah, explaining.

Devin: alright then,(turn to the three dragonic beast) thanks you guys.

Arashi: is nothin, and here, you three need them out there, and we'll always be part to help out our partner.

**Timeskip**

As then bob walk down stairs to see his friends along his parents and their parents are here, in the living room.

Bob: well, you was expected this will happen huh?

Devins mom: yes, we have a feeling you three all do, Merrsile called all of us in.

Bob: yes, which we thought we just normal of a human but don't know, the half of it till now.

Bob show his devil wings, devin show his angelic white silver wings with a yellow white halo, and alex show his vampiric sharper teeth and fangs, his eyes turn his eyes turn black but pupil is glowing yellow, his skin is slight paler, his hair a little more darker, and sharp claws.

Merrsile: (giggle) I always wonder when your about to pop those wings of yours.

Bob: i did when i was little, since my partner explain the reason y'all sealed our memories I'm not mad.

Devin's dad: alright, since you know your origins, we're going to set some ground rules.

Devin: huh? Ground rules?

Devin's dad: rule one, never reveal your wings in public.

Devin: i know.

Alex's dad: never tell this to anyone.

Merrsile: and most importantly, don't go full power.

Bob: we wasn't born from yesterday, we get we discover who we are, but who said doing all that ?

Alex: beside we seen this before like in shows or something.

Bob: and you know rias gremory and her clan along there some devil around here and oddly hyrbid but not very munch.

Merrsile: oh I know them, there two clan that the Gremory and stiri, (made a dark aura) I hope that rias doesn't get to greedy again and sona learns how to know when she is defeated.

Bob: the red already eye on issei who have a sacred gear and a fallen angel in disguise, since she set koneko as a watcher, rias rook.

Devins dad: (sigh) that's not good.

Devin: is alright dad, I'm sure rias will learn something.

Meerilse: also bob the satan clan is a higher rivalry level of gremory and other.

Bob: i see

Alex's dad: and here

Brought up a Wrapping sword of sheet. (give it to bob)

Bob: I senses holy, how come I'm not hurt?

Merrilse: your sacred gear, we know the 3 dragonic beast who adjust their part in you as one of them.

Bob: nice

Alex: cool!

Devin: alright then, now everything is planned.

**The next day.**

**Timeskip**

The three boys went to school and the girls are going gaga again over them as while rias look at the three boys as felt nothing of their senses but still cant stop look at devin the most.

Rias: hmm, no matter how much I see him, I can't stop thinking of : your back.

Flashback

As koneko arrive back from watches issei and the girl from yesterday.

rias: your back

Koneko: you are right , 100 %

?: you totally called it

Rias: I'm just glad you two keep a close eye on them.

Koneko: yep.

?: so what next? What we do him and the 3 boys now?

**End flashback**

Rias walk away waiting for her plan to come true.

**timeskip**

After school, Devin is now hiding keeping an eye on issei and the girl, he is wearing casual clothing, flaming shirt, coat with a fur collar that color dark green and black pants with black shoes.

Devin: (frown at her) so arashi, can detail me who this girl name is? And can you detect any Makamou there?

Arashi: she's only a fallen angle, her name is raynare a.k.a yumma. But i detect there only her and 3 of them and...20 Makamou with them but split as there 12 of them around here.

Devin: okay, I don't scents any evil in her, do you think she doing this by someone forcing her?

Arashi: it's your desition, not mine.

Devin: well we are partner right?

Arashi: we are?

Devin: yeah.

Arashi: hmmm, okay partner.

As then they spy on them having there "date" as is now tonight as yumma and issei are now at near park with the water fountain as Devin look.

Devin: okay it is time.

He kept spying at the two as yumma then about to get ready as devin pull out a yellow and black dagger and a small golden pitch fork.

Devin: henshin.

He then taps his finger to make a ding sound as it start to echo then Devin moves the pitch fork to his forehead to make an Oni face to appear.

**With issei**

Yumma: can i ask you a question? You know an honor of our first date, there something i like you to do, to come for this special moment.

Issei:_ I'm gonna have to kiss her! I'm totally gonna kiss her! This rocks! (out of thought) sure you can ask me anything at all._

She give and eye smile and glare as her voice change sexy and attractive of an older woman.

Yumma: would you die for me?

This shock issei but he think he was hearing this, he them see her change her clothes into and S&M leather revealing clothes and pop out her black wings, she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her now consisting of black, strap-like objects around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots

Issei's thought: _breastiles! Those are breasts! I'm looking at breasts! My little boy eyes grow into man hood! And she's a super hot chick too! What that saying? The sight for soar eyes! This a totally sight for-_(he fall down in fear) wait, no is not! She looks like a demon! Are those wings?!

Raynare:(smirk) well i have to admit, i did have some fun today, consider how naive and childish things could've been munch munch worst, (look at the bracelet on her wrist) thanks a lot to the gift to, very sweet but even so.

She summon a purplish red long spear.

Issei: yumma wait! Please!

Raynare: is time to die!

But suddenly, A purple fireball hit her to stumble to the ground.

Raynare: who did that?!

Heard footstep as issei and raynare turn to see a man, who's wearing a purple jumpsuit, with red on the forearms and hands, has a silver belt with a symbol on the belt, has silver chest plate and horns and six red lines on his helmet face and a small yellow oni symbol on his forehead.

This make yumma gasp in horror and shocked of fear.

Raynare: n-no, it can't be… y-your….

?: (bring out and twirl his red drumsticks) Kamen Rider, Hibiki.

Issei: hibi...ki?

Hibiki: boy, stay where is safe, (point his drumstick at her) I'll deal with her.

Raynare: b-but how? You were gone.

Hibiki: was, but now I'm bhereback but not the same as before, there two ways of this situation. The Easy way , that you come with me with answer that I want to question you about why killing the boy for...or the hard way, by force, so...what's it gonna be?

Raynare grunted and pull out her purple light spear

Hibiki: i have a feeling you pick the second one.

Then suddenly came out of the trees and bushes came out makamou and there 12 of them as monstrous yokai like.

Hibiki: (sigh) here we go.

The 12 makamou charged at him as hibiki begin using his drumstick as swinging in speed slamming and hitting brutally of all of them while dodging and kick them as his drumstick is set on flames as the enemies scream in pain as raynare charged as hibiki thrust his drumstick to hit her stomach make a small fire explosion impact as issei is awe and shock of seeing what going on of the man saving his life and defeating these monsters and fallen angel.

Issei: who… who is this guy?

Hikibi:** Demon Art Technique: Demon Fire!**

Hibiki's mask forms a mouth to shoot a torrent of powerful purple flames to incinerate all the enemies to ashes, he turn to raynare who she throw her holy spear as deflect it with his drumstick.

Hibiki: I try to give you a simple offer, but you should've listen, **Sound Attack Drum: Flame Drum**

Then his buckle shot at raynare to attach and it got bigger as a drumset while glowing as raynare cant move.

Raynare: w-what?!

Hibiki:(raised his drumstick) let's turn up the tone.

He start to slam his drumsticks onto the drum set as he make lots of noise, which as if shockwaves, he doing it rapidly and then the last hit together set an explosion, she tumble to the ground unconscious as he pick her up to his shoulder and turn at him.

Hibiki: you okay now kid, so your welcome.

Issei: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Hibiki: hehehe, glad you like it, ciao! (begin walk away)

Issei: wait, who are you again?

He stop as he turn at him as he notice felt rias watching him.

Hibiki: i'm kamen rider, hibiki

He give him a special salute then walk off as now he's gone.

Issei: whoa.

**Timeskip**

As raynare waked up see she tide up good as she turn to see hibiki with his arm crossed sitting on his bed.

Hibiki: yo!

Raynare: (scotch away) y-you!

Hibiki: chill I'm not going to kill you.

Raynare: h-how can I be so sure?!

Hibiki: I would've done it last night.

Raynare: r-right.

Then a flash to show hibiki is back as devin.

Devin: okay now, let's talk and I like to ask you some questions.

Raynare: o-okay.

Devin: and I'm a half human and half...

He show his angel wings and halo glowing which make raynare gasp and awe.

Devin: angel.

Raynare: y-y-y-your the lost child from above.

Devin: huh? (look confuse)

Raynare: i-i only hear rumors.

Devin: what rumors?

Raynare: your mother is the elder sister of he angelus.

Devin: Angelus?

Raynare: they're the generation to generation of relate and member to show is known as the Angelus faction mean other lost arch angel there is who survive and become one as are around but separated live as normal life after the war. I thought it was a myth they died but...but your the l-l-lost child! the first born Nephilim!

Devin: I see, what the reason you wanted to plan of killing issei, I know I scents he have a sacred gear within him, but why? He don't seem a threat nor neither he don't know the supernatural around here yet.

Raynare was scared of telling him.

Devin: tell me now, or i'll get my mom to do it.

She is shivering in fear now to even think of seeing Devin's mother.

Raynare: o-okay! Okay! I-I'll tell you!

Devin: good now answer me, who order you to kill him? And why he's a threat cuz his sacred gear ? he didn't do anything wrong.

Raynare: m-my group was ordered too.

Devin: I see, anything else? Seem those Makamou seem to help you on the way.

Raynare: w-well there's a guy who dress in s-silver, as he called him the k-k-king. R-Rumor of those Makamou e-eons ago. We thought there history b-but now there spreading unknown, s-some other devils, angel or f-fallen knows but not all aware t-there return.

devin: I see, and why he drop them to you.

raynare: b-b-because, one of my group dohnaseek, h-he have plan for a nun.

Devin: a nun? Who and what plan?

Raynare: I-I don't know.

Devin: so dohnaseek didn't tell you anything of his plan and nun?

Raynare: no.

Devin: I see, follow me to the living room, my friends along my parents and their like to know too.

She didn't move from her spot still in fear.

Devin:(sigh) for real (grab her hand) come on, I promise it'll be alright.

As then raynare went to the living as everyone hearing her explanation as raynare is bowing to devin's mom since she major shocked and fear.

Raynare: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!

Devin's mom: clam down, calm down I forgive you.

Devin's dad: seem it happening again sera.

Sera: I know Leon.

Devin: that happen a lot around you mom?

Sera: like you wouldn't believe.

Bob: seem that we know, I believe is how gremory planning since she know this will happen to issei.

Alex: and revive him as a devil one of her peerage.

Merrsile: (sigh) is just like i thought, lusifers sister is greedy.

Bob: lucifer, from what the 3 dragon beast told us ,as the details...sirzech , rias' older brother.

Merrsile: honestly, he needs to keep a better eye on rias.

Bob: hey mom and dad, what clan am you two and i are? Even so i have a feeling alex and devin too.

Merrsile: (giggle) that would be telling the surprise.

Bob: uh huh. 

Alex: so what should we do with tall, dark and scared?

Devin: we spare her and she stay with us, even apology to issei, whoever order her and dohnseak plan is we'll deal with.

Raynare: excuse me.

Devin: yes?

Raynare: my friend Kalawarner and mittlet, can you save them too?

Devin: okay.

Raynare: thank you so munch!

The next day

At the school issei try to tell his pervert duo friends about yuma but seem don't remember and even don't have the phone number.

As devin, bob and alex walk hearing all this.

Devin: sup issei, something wrong?

Issei: they don't believe that I have a girlfriend yumma.

Bob: girlfriend? Since when?

Issei: since last week.

Alex: girlfriend from last week, perhaps your seeing things.

As the boys turn to see rias up top of the stairs, then devin smile as he walk up stairs.

Devin: hey you must be rias everyone talking about.

Rias: and you must be devin, the new student along bob and alex.

Devin:(he and rias come ddown stiars) that's us ,we're new here and I cannot lie, you do look pretty even with red hair like mine.

Rias: why thank you.

Rias she touch devin's hair and feel it make him blushes a bit on his cheeks.

Rias: and your hair is soft as a dogs.

Devin: soft as a dog?

Rias: yes you are.

Devin: I see, thank you.

As she left devin, but she somehow felt a slight senses of holy.

Issei: you lucky bastard!

Motohama: why you?!

Matsuda: your making us look bad!

Devin: what you talking about? I just talk and getting to know her normally, is not like you three couldn't talk to a girl, for being pervert on them. (walk to his two friends)

As if arrows hit the perv trio felt hurt, make htem fall down anime tears.

As devin, bob and alex suddenly felt demonic energy from issei.

Arashi: devin, did you felt that?

Devin: yeah do you two?

Alex and bob nodded.

Bob: didn't you save him?

Devin: yeah, arashi can you search?

Arashi: let me check on, (look deep to issei's mind and growl) the silver king who seem to senses issei's sacred gear, as a threat so he mustve sent his one goon to kill him after you lefted with raynare.

Devin: damn it! Meaning rias revive him as a devil now.

Alex: at least you tried.

Bob: yeah he still alive, beside he have a sacred gear even if he know he cant do it alone if we would but we have problem now and need to deal of gremory before our plan move on.

Alex: since issei is alive, mean dohnseak and his new allies will come after him again?

Devin: most likely so.

Bob: meaning any of dohnseak might sent kalawarner or mittlet.

Alex: oh! I wanna get mittelt tonight!

Bob: leaves me with kala then, Al your up for tonight, we'll come but watch.

Alex: got it! Oh yeah! Time for me to get ready!

As then with rias who went to the club room as koneko, kina and akeno , they notice rias was thinking.

Akeno: something wrong?

Rias: those three boys, they have a certain energy on them.

Kina: you mean devin, bob and alex?

Rias: yes and what I watch yesterday that attack the fallen angel and saved issei's life but found him dead when I have the chance to revived him as one of us.

Akeno: Hmm, how can that be? Didn't he protected him?

Rias: he did, but I think something else finished the job.

Kina: who is that person that saved issei from the fallen angel?

Rias: I don't know, he hid his energy to keep him from being discovered, but I do know is, I heard it play a the sound of a drum beat.

Akeno: really?

Rias: yes.

Koneko: I bump into alex early.

Rias: I see, what he's like?

Alex: he's funny, and offered me his candy bar.

Rias: I encounter devin.

Akeno: so what he like to you?

Rias: he's soft as a puppy.

Akeno: oh my, I wonder if I can pet him too.

Rias: I'm sorry, but he is soft so I won't let him go that way.

Akeno: oh how mean.

Kinna: well bob seem pretty interesting, so what we gonna do to them anyway?

Rias: Hmm, we'll bring them tomorrow in our club for question, right now today we focus keeping an eye on issei.

As what koneko turn and saw at the outside of the window, is a bat flying around and flew off but it eyes was glowing blood red.

**Timeskip**

is night time as alex is humming a tone as he up top of the building watching walking home from his friend's house, as issei feeling strange.

Alex: seem the dude is surprise of his devil abilities.

Then he see a bat as he let his left arm out as it land upside at it and he smile.

Alex: so what do you have for me little guy?

The bat glows as alex looking into his eyes and see for his answers.

Alex: I see.

Then he see a man with a feorda hat and a trench coat showing fallen angel wings and a holy spear.

Alex: well that's my que, (grin to show his fangs) is show time!

Then appearing on his left wrist is a green and black wristband, green square at the bottom and top a gold demonic with red eyes and a silver horn, and bottom a same disk like hibiki but is black and yellow.

Alex: Henshin!

He pulls down on the chin part to make his mouth open to reveal strings, he strums the strings to make a noise that echos onto his forehead.

**With issei**

Issei: what the hell was that?

?: well this is really unfonrite, me running to you that is

Coming out of the shadow is a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes, His attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora.

Issei: _why am i shaking?_ (he backing away a little)

?: looking away out?

Issei:_ I don't understand what's happening to me! _(begin running) _feathers? Yumma!_

Then see the guy again but flying with fallen angel wings then land in front of issue.

?: such cowardice, I can't a low life force being.

Issei: no! How can this be real?

?: so let see, your all alone with no pres or master, you know any magic circle applode , there for i assume your nothing just still human correct? (summon a blue dagger long spear) now mean killing wont be a problem!

Issei:(about to run) _if I'm gonna be die in a dream! I rather be killed by a hot chick then a dude! Not cool._

But that stop the male fallen angel and issei ,when they heard a guitar solo playing echoing the area as thunder like.

?: what is this?

Issei: _I don't know who playing that song but, who ever it is, playing good._

?: it seem that i'm came in just in tight as I thought I be, and meet you face to face Dohnseak

Walking to them is a oni of a man wearing a dark greed suit, have a left sash of guitar like red strings with an attacker on it, white gloves with red and his wrist red guitar strings around it, boots, white line on his face, single white horn, black like eyes around the white line, yellow demonic symbol on his forehead, a belt buckle that similar like hibiki's but black and white ,he's carry a guitar that the top part like the symbol and bottom have a tip blade like, color black, dark green has thunder like picture on each side of the guitar, inside the bottom string is the similar device alex got but the symbol as well.

Dohnseak is shocked and gasp.

Issei:_ he look like that hibiki guy, except he carry a freakin killer guitar solo!_

?: the name kamen rider, Todoroki. And i'm going to rock you world, so here my roar!

Dohnseak: n-no, it cant be true! so they was telling the truth, t-the oni of pure sound, has return !

Todoroki: yeah,(Serious tone) now step away from the boy or i'll hear my thunder sound dohnseak,cuz my friend hibiki already got one of yours.

Dohnseak: like hell.

Todoroki: okay you ask for it.

Dohnseak: also I brought some back up since they told me about you (snap his finger)

Then jumping in are 15 makamou around him.

Todoroki: you brought fans huh? Ah you should've have.

As then rias, koneko and akeno came as there shocked to see Todoroki and even 15 Makamous, as he turn at them.

Todoroki: oh! Rias gremory, princess and member of the gremory clan at the underworld, is nice to meet you and your peerage.

Rias: y-your one of those oni, I thought it was history.

Todoroki: well now we're back! And I'm sorry issei.

Issei: huh?

The green oni whack his head unconscious as Todoroki whistle, bunch of bats fly down swarmed around issei.

Todoroki: take him home.

The pack of bats took him home by vanished out of nowhere.

Todoroki: now, lets rock!

Dohnseak: get him!

The yokai monsters all charge, as Todoroki begin fighting them by whamming his guitar as he slamming them a lot and avoiding their punches even dodges and kick them along throw his weapon instrument up to the sky.

Todoroki: **Demon Fighting Technique: Lightning Strike Fist!**

He punched on one of the monsters as lightning strikes on him destroying him, he charged in deliver a lighting charged fist and roudnhosue kick as he see his guitar weapon falling down as he caught it, he then run passed slashing and hitting the monster as he turn to dohnseak throw his holy spear but the green oni caught it and break it by snapping it with his hand.

Dohnseak: what?!

Todoroki: now to finish this, don't worry, this will sting you.

As he run in speed and hit his blade tip on dohnseak's stomach make him grunt in pain.

Todoroki:** Sound Attack Slash: Thunderbolt Exciting Quake!**

He start to rock and roll, He plays the guitar in a wild and fast manner as the vibration toward dohnseak's body.

Rias: hmm.

Akeno: oh my.

Koneko: Cool.

As one sound make an explosion as dohnseak got a wound open to his stomach as he scream in pain crash to the ground, as the he grunted and fly away to retreat.

Todoroki: thank you very munch! Your a great audience!

Rias: well I have to admit your just like legend say.

Hibiki: indeed we are, but not how you expect.

They turn to see hibiki who came as he next to todorki.

Hibiki: the name is hibiki, I assume we'll meet again at the club room.

As bats pack swarmed around the two oni as soon there gone.

Rias: Hmm.

akeno: so what next?

Rias: I believe i'll get a chance to meet devin, after all i'm curious

The Next day

As devin in his room as he yawn, stretch up and release his angelic wings out and halo.

Devin: Well another day (as he felt someone near him) huh ? who's sleeping next to me ?

He remove the blanket to show a naked rias sleeping next to him make devin;s face match his hair and back away a bit.

Devin: HOLY SHI-(Cover his mouth)

He can't believe his eyes, a girl who he met yesterday is now sleeping on his bed, ON HIS BED!

Devin: this will be an awkward morning to me and my folks

rias then waking up rubbing her eyes getting back up, stretching and yawning.

devin: u-um, good morning?

Rias: oh good morning.

Rias then notice devin's halo and his angel wings that been showing meaning the holy energy she felt yesterday.

Rias: so your an angel.

Devin: and your a devil.

Rias: you notice.

Devin: yeah and you'll notice this, i'm a half angel and half human, devin at your service but you can known me as, Kamen rider Hibiki!


	2. sound 2

Rias is complete shocked of hearing devin is not only an angel but half angel but the most he is kamen rider hibiki.

Rias: h-how can you ba a half angel?

Devni: my dad is a : oh... b-but how?

Devin: well you heard the story of "the lost child from above?"

Rias: probably.

Devin: your looking at him.

That made her shocked.

Devin: i'm surprise a devil like you get along to a half angel like me.

Rias: I didn't know you are an angle.

Devin: yeah (cover his eyes) also your still naked.

Rias: you have a problem with me being naked?

Devin: well uh no, it just I never have a naked girl in my bed nor why are you naked in the first place?

Rias: I sleep comparably like this.

Devin: (blush) o-oh, I see.

Rias: anyways,(got up and put her panites on)would you help me with my bra?

Devin: o-okay.

She put her bra on and devin hooked them into place.

Devin: so what you want? (blush)

Rias: well, (turn her head to him) I would like you, bob and alex to join me at my club.

Devin: club huh? Sound nice, also if you want to use the shower i'm okay and let me talk to my parents, if they did expect you in my room.

Rias: why thank you devin.

devin: your welcome, call me when your done.

as then he went down stared to the kitchen that see his parents begin eating breakfast.

devin: morning mom and dad,(turn sera) mom, you already know rias in my room huh?

Sera: yep, for a hair to the gremory family, she is still a child.

Leon:(smirk) so my son, first time with a female in your bed?

Devin: (blush) dad please! She did not do anything to me nor anything we did!

Sera: your blush said otherwise.

Devin: w-well that because, I woke up found her...n-n-naked with nothing.

Sera giggled at her son for being that flusterd.

Devin: mom please,(sigh) is too early try to forget what happen.

Sera: oh i'm just teasing

then rias come down stairs.

Rias: thank you for letting me use the shower.

Devin: your welcome. (went upstair to take a quick shower)

Sera: so rias gremory, fancy meeting you in here with my son.

Rias: well, I-I see your seraphim?

sera: yep, and your kind of crude on the whole teleported in the room, are you being a little greedy with my son and his friends?

Rias: I-I just offer him and his friend if they like to join my club.

Leon: yet we know that issei hyoudou almost got killed by a fallen angel, and you know and let it happen.

Sera: if you know rias, why didn't you save him?

Rias: I…. uh….

Sera: I know it your greeding of it, tell me, have you heard of the alucard faction and the satan clan? (make rias very shocked of her eyes wide)

rias: y-yes I have.

Sera: let say devin's two friend bob and alex, are the sons of the two most clan, Merillse and Vanna.

Rias: w-w-WHAT?!

Leon: we're friends with them and we wanted to live a normal life, so we sealed our kids's memories of what they are thinking their just human until the time come the enemies has return.

Rias: I-I see, it explain why they're in my territory.

Sera: your territory?

Rias: y-yes, it was own by us devils.

Leon: let me ask you, how long have humans lived on earth and around time?

Rias: um, if I remember correctly...very long?

Leon: exactly, angels and deivls may be around that time, human handle themselves of supernatural/

Sera: so yoru saying rias that humans are easy, sucker and fooled? Like you about to do to my son. (her eyes glowing a little)

She is now shaking a little seeing sera this mad.

Sera: I don't like how you think let issei died, so if my baby was a human or died by a fallen angel or enemy you know, you gonna let that happen? (give her a dark looked)

Rias is now terrified of her anger.

Leon:(petted her shoulder as sera calm down) anyway ,we know your not bad but that wasn't good of doing that action, so wanted to fixed the mistake so you nor anyone of your clan don't want trouble nor war, then be wise and take responsibility and same with your parents and brother.

Rias: o-okay!

Devin came down stairs all ready.

Devin: did I missed anything? I felt mom's aura rises.

Sera: it's nothing dear

leon: talking straight to rias.

devin: oh I see, come on rias before we get late.

Rias: -okay.

devin: you alright ? you seem spook.

rias: i'm fine, just a little surprise.

devin nodded as he give his special salute to his parents, he and rias walk off to the door, then went to walk to the school.

Leon: I think you went a little too hard on her dear.

sera: (sigh) I know, I just don't want my baby to get hurt, if rias and her family want the balance straight, they have to do it right.

Leon: I know.

With devin and rias walking to the school, the girls gossip and shocked to see the two walking together.

Girl 4: no fair, I want to walk with him.

Girl 2: I don't know believe it!

Girl 22: these two are walking together!

Girl 9: I wish it would be me!

Guy 6: THAT BASTARD!

Devin: great, now they gonna spread rumor about this.

As they walk in the school.

Devin: say rias uh, i know what you did of letting issei die but as long you see your mistake, ( smile) i wont hold a grudge against you.

Rias: yeah, but your parents disagree a little.

Devin: i know let say there very overprotective about me sometime, But why you sneak in my room asleep with me? I don't have any injury on me.

Rias: okay.

Devin: i know let say there very overprotective about me sometime.

Rias: okay.

Devin: But why you sneak in my room asleep with me? I don't have any injury on me.

Rias: well, your so comfy and cute.

Devin:( blush) huh?!

Rias: anyways, i'll send someone to fetch you, bob, alex and issei.

Devin: okay (nodded)

she walks away to her class.

Devin turn to see bob and alex.

Devin: hey guys!

Bob: hey devin, hows your morning?

Devin: unexpected that rias was in my room this morning.

Alex: (chuckle a little) really.

Devin: change the subject, she said she'll sent one of her peerage to come get us and issei.

Alex: really?

Bob: it seems so.

Devin: we should head to class.

They nodded as they all we to class but stop by the pervert duos.

Devin: (sigh) now what you two want?

Matsuda: you bastard!

Devin: huh ? What did i do?

Motohama: don't act dumb!

Devin: i didn't do anything.

Matsuda: shut up! You are having all the girls paying there attention to you three bastards!

Bob: like any girls intersting in you two

The two perv duo felt a heart stab big arrows as the 3 walk to class

Timeskip

as class has ended, the three boys are waiting for someone to pick them up, but they don't know who is fetching them.

Alex felt a tug as he turn to see koneko.

Alex: hey kitty.

She blush the slightest, he then hoist her up with a smile.

Alex: something you need?

Koneko: um… i'm here by rias to bring you three to the club room.

Alex: (smile) okay. (petted her head)

she blushed more and makes a cute face.

Alex: hehehe, your so adoarble koneko, you know that?

Girl 3: oh she is lucky to have alex pet her, I want it too.

Girl 8: damn it! Is not fair!

Alex: leade the way koneko! (smile and eye smile)

she nodded and holds alex's hand.

Alex: hmm? Why holding my hand kitty?

Koneko: just because.

Alex: okay.

Bob: now that is cute.

Devin: yep.

They followed koneko to the clubroom, she open the door to see the room that rias, akeno and even kinda brought issei here.

Devin: hey.

Issei: huh? What you three brought here for?

Bob: that's what we want to know.

Alex: and we're in the same situation as you.

Koneko: I brought them rias.

Rias: well done koneko.

As Devin, alex and bob sit on the couches.

Akeno: you three must be alex ,devin and Bob.

The 3 boys nodded

akeno: it's wonderful to meet you, my name is akeno.

Devin: you too.

Akeno: and your Devin.

She then begin petting his hair.

Akeno: your hair is soft, what kind of conditioner you used?

Devin: uh normal

Akeno: nice cuz your really adorable.

Devin:( blush) uh thanks.

Alex: look at you getting the ladys.

Devin: oh yeah ? Look at you

Alex know koneko on his lap while eating chcolate

Alex: k-koneko why you sitting on my lap.

Koneko: I like it, feels comfy.

Alex: so rias did you explain issei?

Rias: yes I explain to him already that i'm devil,(turn issei) but i'm not the devil here issei.

Issei: wait, are you saying that what you all are?

Bob: and that guy who almost try to kill you...

Rias: a fallen angel, Some thing we're the same which isn't true, they want to serve god but it's too late for them there dark emotions has forced them into the underworld, the confusion is understandable because they too walk the earth misguiding humans, but they wish to please god so there goal is to wipe us devils out and gain supremacy over our realm you call it hell.

devin and bob looked each other then back to rias.

Rias: but you three are different.

Devin: yeah we know.

Rias: (notice issei seem surprise) something a matter, you seem overwhelm.

Issei: well probably because I am, I mean your talking to some freaky deeky stuff here.

Rias: remember yumma amanno? (this surprise issei again) of course you do how else you forget ?you two dated a while didn't you?

Devin: but except she was force and order by her twin sister.

Issei: how?

Bob: well of course with some new allies.

Rias: indeed,the Makamou. years ago the Makamou was around nstrous creatures that usually dwell in the rural areas and consumed human beings as food in Kamen Rider Hibiki. In contrast to the humanoid adversaries in other Kamen Rider series, most of the Makamou were usually gigantic monsters of the kaiju genre whose designs and names were based on mythical creatures from Japanese folklore. Furthermore, the Makamou are aided by a mysterious pair of humans. The name Makamou can be translated "Demonized Spirits of the Countryside. they was lead by two The Real Man and Woman.

Issei: it was years ago?

Rias: yes, 7 oni known as kamen rider with sounds based of instruments they vanquished them all. It was peace until now they return with the spawn of the two real man and woman. However the kamen rider are back as well, there 3 main of it, hibiki, the oni of the Echoing firing Demon, Ibuki, the oni of the Majestic Breath wind Demon, and Todoroki the oni of the Roaring thunder Demon.

Issei: hey I met these two dude last night! the one who play the drums and the another one holding a guitar, I-it was real!?

Rias: yes.

Devin: and your looking at those 3 riders right here.

Isse: wha?

Alex: we're the 3 oni rias just said.

Issei: WHAT?!

Bob: and your a devil.

issei: b-but why yumma was order to kill me for what?

bob: the sacred gear.

akeno: is basically a very intense unique power that rare few,in fact the people I know who possessed it are historical figures,so your kind of a big deal around here.

rias: the thing is, this power is so controable ,some who have it can be a threat to the underworlds.

devin: just focus on something , raised hand up

as issei try but peeking on ria's underwear but devin smack him.

devin: this will take a while I guess, is hard around.

issei: are you sure this not a mistake ? I mean i'm not that cool.

rias: a fallen angel found you threat enough try to kill you, is not a mistaken.

issei: yeah and that dude who killed me is a Makamou right ? now i'm still here, how that work ?

rias:(show the card) do you remember this ?

issei: yeah ?

rias: just before life ended, your life and thought to this flier .

issei's thought: summon ? I remember thinking about her hair and reddish but...

rias: and so, that day, revive and reborn as honor member , house of rias gremory, daughter of the great and powerful devil ,m martce gremeory, (show her demon wings) which mean you are now my devils servant .

issei: and what about you three.

bob: acutally i'm a half devil and half human, a Cambion.

Alex: half human, half vampire, a dhampir

devin: half angel and half human, a Nephilim

bob show his black devil wings, devin show his bright angel wings, yellow golden angels and alex show his undead vampiric appearance, as he hiss showing his sharper fangs and glowing eyes.

Issei: w-what the?!

Rias: whoa.

Akeno: oh wow.

Koneko: … cool.

Kina: hmm.

Devin: similar like issei, we 3 have sacred gears, who helps us figure who we are.

Rias: I see.

Issei: you too!?

Bob: yes, also rias we'll join in your club and help, along we'll be patrolling around dealing with the Makamou.

Rias: good, what type of sacred you three have?

Devin: that's a surprise rias. (smile)

Rias: very well.

Alex: hehehe, good luck issei.

Bob: we'll be alright.

Devin: yep, seeyah everyone!

Deivn give his special salute goodbye as he and his two friends walk out.

**Timeskip**

**later at night**

bob is now at the park taking a little walk around just to have some fresh air.

Bob: nothijg like some good fresh air, even I'm on patrolling (spotted issei on his bike) seem he did some errands as rias' member...

Then he felt a present of a fallen angel and a Makamou.

Bob: what now?

He then go and spy on see a Yobuko, a crocodile one and spotted to see a woman who coming close to issei, that a fallen angel a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom.

Bob:_ that perhaps kalawarner, raynare told me she is one of her friends and i guess I'll bring her with me._

Bob then pull out a golden and blue face demon like whistle then flicks it to show a face, then he blows on the it to make a sound

**with issei**

Issei: what's going on?

Kalwarner: why you still alive? (open her fallen angel wings)

Issei: a fallen angel!

Kalawarner: where you had raynare? she told me you have kidnapped her sister with some oni !

She throw a holy spear but issei quickly doddge.

Kalawarner: a gremory family request?

Issei: does this mean i'll be killed again? So your the one doahnseak took for a stray. my ,my isn't that interesting, the fact your the member of the gremory however, (fly up) it doesn't mean i'll force you to bring my friend back!

Issei: _this bitch is actually gonna kill me ,no ! that power they say I have ! I need to figure it out how to use it! I can do the dragon yell _(got up) FOCUS!

He lifth is hand up as a green energy glow on his hand, wind blowing then a red fingerless gauntlet , he thrust his hand as kalawarner's clotehs turn off as suddenly kalawarner got hit in the head , as she unconscious to the ground.

?: nice job issei, your slowly getting the advice from her huh?

Issei looked up to see a dark blue oni of a kamen rider, shoulder pads like and vest like of string , blue gloves, golden demonic small on his forehead, golden horns on each side of his head and blue line masked, wearing a belt buckle showing a symbol of a sun like spiral, yellow and on his ankles and holding a trumpet-like gun.

?: as i'm bob but you can call me, (pick up the unoncious kalawarner) kamen rider Ibuki.

He start to walk away with the naked fallen anglel, as he walk away he turn to see a Yobuko, a crocodile and his group of 7 Makamou, Ibuki sigh then use his magic to teleport kalawarner to his house, then turn at the enemies.

Ibuki: let's jam!

he charged in as his hands and feet engulf with wind around him, he punches the Makamou ,then back away from the 2nd Makamou 's punch and kicks as the kamen rider oni roudhouse kick wind blast to the face, sent the 2nd Makamou to the ground as he back away from 5 of them.

Ibuki: **Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw!**

He extend claws, he charged in begin slashing each of them and even the Yobuko too, dodges the crocodile's strike and pin down and kick him, he back flip and slash every last of them till they died, he turn to the yobuko and some of his group still standing a bit.

Ibuki: now to finished this (bring his trumpet) **Sound Attack Shoot: Gale Flash!**

He played his trumpet as it start to get louder, waves of wind and sound engulf as making the Makamous screaming in pain, as then the final blow make them exploded.

Ibuki: well, all in the days work. (walk away)

As with kalawanrer who on the couch in cover, she wake up and see raynare.

Kalawarner: raynare! Your okay! Thank goodness.

Raynare: kalawarner!

As they hugged as kalwarner notice wearing a dress.

Kalawarner: what happen? Reynalel told me you got kidnapped and perhaps dead.

Raynare: kidnapped?

Kalawarner: that what your twin sister said.

Raynare: oh boy, i wasn't kidnapped, you see I met new friends who gonna help us along stop reynalle and dohnseak.

Kalawarner: who?

Raynare: hibiki and the 3 oni, ibuki who drop you here.

Kalawarner: what?! I thought they was gone a long time ago!

Raynare: nope, let say new ones and i'll explain everything, beside their gonna bring mittelt here too.

Kalawarner: alright, but who house we're in? (look around)

Raynare: we're at devin's house, the lost child from above.

Kalawarner: what?!

Raynare:(blush) I admit, if I would go on a date to him since he is adorable.

Kalawarner: y-you sure? I mean he's the son of seraphim.

Raynare: yes, (smile) which is why I'll serve him and be at his school tomorrow, you should come too.

Kalawarner: alright then.

**The next day**

The 3 boys take a walk around the park then run into issei.

Devin: hey issei!

Issei: hey guys, what's up?

Bob: not munch, you?

Issei: trying to get use to being a devil.

Alex: i know, even surprises for us but we adapt.

Bob: your rookie but you'll adapt it.

Devin: we got your back.

Issei: thanks you guys.

Then they heard soemoen trip as they see it was a girl whod ress as a nun, long blond hair and green eyes as her panties show up make issei blush.

Devin's thought: a nun

Bob smack issei's head

Issei: ow!

Bob: perv.

Alex:( help her up) you okay?

?: y-yeah, I'm such a klutz.

Alex: is okay.

Devin: (give a special salute) you! I'm devin and these are my friends, what's your name miss?

?: m-my name is Asia Argento.

Devin: well great to meet ya. (smile)

Asia: y-you too. (blush in embarrassment)

Bob: i'm bob.

Alex: and i'm alex.

Asia: n-nice to meet you all.

devin:(turn issei) hey boy, is your turn for the introduction.

Issei: uh…

As the 3 boys watch issei introduction the best way to asia.

Devin:(whisper to bob and alex) looks like he lost for words huh?

Bob: yep.

Alex: you got that right.

Devin: also I notice she perhaps the nun that raynare told us about.

Alex: I think so.

Bob: and they perhaps have a plan.

Devin: yeah, did you got kalawarner B?

Bob: yes, and I drop her off at your place.

devin: alright good,raynare said something about her twin sister who put lies about issei kidnapped and kill her.

alex: well that's a problem slightest, but anyway why they need asia for?

Bob: we need to find out, or we're heading to a hornets nest for no reason.

Devin: indeed, beside since rias didn't tell him of ever encounter a nun but she don't seem bad.

Bob: true even a half devil like me.

Alex: and half vampire too.

Issei hey guys, wanna help me show asia around since she know her and like to get to the church?

Devin: sure.

The guys are walking around the park.

Bob: so issei, (whisper) try to impress her?

Issei: w-well I try the best I can.

Bob: look dude, you just have to stay calm and just act natural.

Alex: not in the perv way.

Issei: no I wasn't.

Devin: you stared at her panties when she trip.

Issei:(whisper) but it was worth it.

Bob whack his head.

Issei: ow!

Alex: like that you just said.

Devin: so asia, where do you transferring to the church like issei said?

Asia: why yes i'am, I'm so glad ran in someone who kind as both of you three ,this must be god's will.

Devin: you can say that again

Issei spotted The nun's necklace a cross then turn his head and asia wonder something wrong, the 3 boys know that issa.

?: is everything ok?

Issa: (smile to hide her worry) oh yeah, is all good. (in thought) what was that?

Then 3 boys, the nun and Issei heard someone crying and asia go check who it was.

Issei: hey wait a minute.

Both 3 boys and Issei following asia and see a little kid got a scratch on his knee, asia put her suitcase down and cheer up the boy here as petting his head to calm him down.

Asia: A big boy like you shouldn't cry over for a scrape, don't worry you gonna be fine.

Then she bought her hands towards the boy's knee scrape and her hand starting to glow green as the scrape starting to healed both Issei and 3 boys is stunned.

Issei: woah she healed him…

Devin:_ so that the reason why she needed_

Then suddenly Issei felt a sharp pain on his wrist while he hold his wrist of the pain and bob and alex scenes issa's energy like his instincts kick.

Issei: _that was freakin weird my lefted hand just wigged out._

Asia: (smile at the young boy)you see? There's no reason to cry, is completely fine now.

The boy felt happy when she said.

Then he lefted off and she turn her head to the 3 boys and Issei then the nun playfully sticking her tongue out.

Asia: All done now, sorry.

Bob: is alright but that was kind of you.

Alex: let's go.

While they continue walking Issei is wondering the pain of his left hand.

Issei:_ I wonder what's wrong with my body, it means something…_

The nun to know 3 boys and Issei saw her ability so she ask them

Aisa: you three seems surprise.

Issei: N-No not all, you sure have some amazing power there.

Devin: that some nice magic or some sort.

Asia: Thank you I consider it as a gift and blessing, truly, is wonderful.

Then the nun spotted the church and gasp.

Asia: Hey, there it is!

When the 3 boys looked up and see the church which is the one is located the base

Issei: the only one the town got.

Asia: (smile happily) Oh thanks goodness, you three are a life saver.

Then Issei's instinct kicked up big felt a certain chill

Issei: (felted her hand shaking) Y-you know I've never seen anyone there not a single person.

Devin: I've been some around sometime.

Asia (turn around both of them smile of their kindness) let me thank you three properly, would it be a problem come inside with me?

Devin: perhaps later on.

Issei: y-yeah, me to I got errands to take care of…

Asia: (look down and give a sad look) is that so...is ok.

But she give a happy look to the.

Asia: I guess I have to go to, it was sweet of you two to help me find my way.

Bob: bye, come around soon.

Alex: see ya asia!

Devin: good luck!

**Timeskip**

at the school with rias, issei, alex, bob and devin.

Rias: you four never go near the church again.

Issei: why?

Devin, bob and alex: huh?

Rias: for devils like us the church is enemy teratory.

Devin: I see.

Alex: since issei the devil who felt the chill.

Bob: but I didn't feel this chill and pain.

Rias: well, is perhaps your half human.

Devin: and why can I cant go?

Rias: because your the child lost from grace, that is fallen angel's terrorty and no other angel ever be around sometime that abandon.

Devin: I see, but asia is a sweet girl.

Rias: I know what you thi-

Bob: we'll be the judge, beside I understand that issei cant come cuz as the devil it be tricky how she react.

Rias: indeed.

Alex: also rias, you want to help us deal with our enemies? Even they are strong?

Rias: …

Alex: I take that is your time to think, the Makamou wont rest till they claimed this world and want us dead.

Rias: alright.

Devin: oh and by the way, raynare and kalawarner with us, we'll be dealing with this situation sooner that will involve you and issei.

As the 3 boys left, rias kept help as her heart pounding of looking at devin.

Rias' thought: why is my heart pounding when devin is near me?

**Timeskip**

the cult club are now walking though a forest.

Devin: we're we going?

Rias: we're going to take out a stray devil.

Bob: stray devil huh?

Alex: interesting.

Issei: so what are they?

Devin: thank of them as bad one who gone rogue and disobey there master.

Alex: plus they act like they can do whatever the hell they want.

Issei: oh…

Bob: which is why they need to be taken down for good.

Rias: exactly, you three can help us along in case our enemies come by.

Devin: got it.

Bob: sure.

Alex: why not?

As they spotted the abandon building, they went inside.

Devin: what this stray devil we're facing rias?

Akeno: according to the reports, this stray is been tricking people into that building, and eating them

Bob and alex: ew.

Devin: not cool.

Issei: gross!

Rias: are you familiar with the game of chest?

Issei: yeah sort of, I play it but I suck.

Bob: I have played as well.

Alex: me too.

Devin: same here.

Rias: as the master, i'm the king, my empress is the queen , my palaners the knights, my tank the rook, my bishop, my foot soilder the pawn.

devin: I see, so is like a special group and study of characters and personalties.

issei: sorry but why are you telling us this?

Rias: I want you to watch and learn, play close attention to my devils battle tonight.

Issei: okay.

Koneko: is here.

They heard a woman voice to came from the half shadoe is a woman top naked.

Devin: (tun issei who perv on) dude! (smack his head) that's not no ordinary woman, is a monster in disgusted to fool you!

Issei: wha?

Rias: visor you wretch, you betray your master and ran away to fulfill your lust and desire that consumed you, your worth scent thousands of hells. In the name of the great mark of gremoey, begone! Or meet your death!

Visor: oh give it a rest you little slut, you always hand it enough to me (fondle her b***) your just jealous c-

Devin: no your jealous cuz your ugly and rias is very beautiful then you are.

Make rias blush more of hearing that and make visor pissed off.

Visor: how dare you brat!

Devin: you are, and your chest is saggy in my opinion.

Visor: RRAAAAAHHHH! I'LL KILL YOU!

Issei: dude why you have to say th-

See her bottom waist a very monsteorus looked shocking him.

Devin: told you, look out!

Her nipples show magic seal, then they shoot energy blast as show acid.

Issei: this is a portal I don't want to be.

rias: please be careful, kina!

She grab her sword and speed in vanished.

Issei: she just vanished.

Devin: no, she is just very fast, look closer.

Rias: he's right, in this game she's my knight, her actobute is speed and her ultimate attack is her sword.

Cutting off the monster arms as visor scream in pain as koneko came up.

Issei: koneko, watch out!

Alex: she's good, you rock koneko! Wow me!

Visor opened the lower mouth of the monstrous lower half, it went and begin to swallowed koneko make issei gasp in shocked.

Alex: she'll be alright, 3, 2, 1!

Koneko is forcing the moth to open with her bear hands, only her clothes to be almost ripped apart.

Rias: in the game she's my rook, her acrobute is simple, she have an unprairdble strength, that wont put a dent to her.

Koneko: see you on the flip side(punch the beast to pieces).

Send her crashed down as alex came and put his jacket on her.

Alex: here, this will cover you till your clothes are fixed.

Koneko: (blush a little) t-thank you

Issei: mentale note to self: do not pissed her off.

Rias: akeno.

Akeno: oh is my turn, how exciting ,I so love this game. (giggle)

Devin:_ I have a feeling she something when it comes to fighting._

Then the monster arm wiggle then came toward rias but devin thrust his hand to unleashed holy fire to burn the monster arm into nothing.

Devin: there, you okay rias?

Rias: yeah, thanks.

Devin: don't mention it.

Rias: akeno, finish her off please.

Akeno: i got news for you , your not fhe only one who like to play rough here, so let have some fun ( lighting dance on her fingertips)

Dias: akeno is my queen, her acrbute is a perfect combo of all they other piecies , she simply unbeatble .

Akeno: tough girl, not ready to give up yet? Goodie! I get to play more.

Raised her hand up to showering down lightning.

Devin: dark power along lightning but She is...sadist.

Watching her electrocute visor in a lot of pain.

Rias: yes, akeno i think she had enough.

Akeno: away over already? (blush and her hand on her cheek) i was just start enjoying myself.

She turn to the blush slight Devin.

Devin: uh.…

Rias then walked up to damage visor who's defeat.

Rias: any last words before we finish this?

Visor: go to hell!

Ras: alright, (make a red magic seal) how about we get it over then? Game over.

She unleashed a black and red energy blast to visor.

Devin: nice job rias.

Then suddenly everyone senses a giant Makamou is coming.

Devin: okay rias, time for you and your peerage along issei to watch us in action.

Bob: and you need to step back.

Alex: cause things gonna get loud in here.

As the 3 boys get ready. Devin flick a pitch fork, alex pull down the strings on his wrist and bob flick his while to show a face, devin tapped his finger with his fork, bob blow on his whistle and ales strum the strings to make them echo. Then the lost child burst into flames, the fallen angle boy is now struck with lightning and the vampire is surrounded with winds. As the flame is out to show hibiki, the wind blow stop to show ibuki and the smoke clear from the lightning strike to show Todoroki.

Issei: this so going to be awesome!

Then came of the building crashing, is a very huge mosnteorus spider with tiger feature, a Tsuchigumo.

Rias: another one?!

Issei: and is a freakin huge spider tiger!

Hibiki: yep, a Tsuchigumo, lets get stupid loud.

The 3 oni nodded each other, they charged in the giant spider pulling out their instrument weapons

hibiki made his sticks ignite, then he tapped them to make a sound then throw the fire at the giant spider makes the Tsuchigumo in pain, it shake it off as begin trying to shoot webs and hit them, but ibuki make a kick to the 3 spider legs and todoroki using his guitar to slash each of them of them and hibiki breath purple flames at the Tsuchigumo make it scream in pain some some more.

Todoroki: i think is time we bring our beat together boys!

Ibuki: now your talking!

Hibiki: let's do this!

Ibuki is shifting his weapon into a trumpet, todoroki shifted his guitar and hibiki pull out his belt buckle and throw it at the creature Then it attach make a huge drum set, hibiki jump up to it, todoroki stab the blade part, ibuki take a big breath. First drum staring to play, the guitar solo playing and last a trumpet playing making a good melody along show Japanese written of their name and more making the huge spider in pain as rias and her peerage hearing the sweet song that the 3 kamen rider are playing.

Issei: what the?!

Rias: they're playing music?

Akeno: oh how fun.

Kina: hmm.

Koneko: cool.

As then a single play causes the spider to exploded to pieces, the 3 oni high five each other.

Hibiki: and that is how we roll.

Rias: that's impressive boys

Koneko zoom to hugged Todoroki and akeno hugged hibiki.

Hibiki and Todoroki: huh?

Koneko: awesome.

Akeno: oh my devy~ you sure know how to play well~

Kina:(blush and look shyly at ibuki) y-you was b-bob.

Ibuki: thanks, you was great with your sword, keep up the good work.

That made her turn red

Todoroki: koneko you can let go of me now.

Koneko: no.

Hibiki: uh akeno, you can let go of me to (his helmet felt bright glowing blush)

Akeno: oh come now, I just want to reward an adorable oni.

Rias frown and make a fake cough to get their attention, although show a hint of jealousy of akeno hugging hibiki.

Rias: now that we're done, let's he's home.

Hibiki: sure, and you don't mind me and the boys like to help you around with some errands and other stuff since we're part of the club.

Rias: sure thing, consider you be on patrol duty if you want.

Hibiki: thanks.

They Change back to normal as the group went home.

**Timeskip**

The three boys are at the roof top patrol looking around for trouble.

Alex: so those disc our parents give us let us know of an alert?

Bob: yeah even them or stray devils.

Devin: now we must have plan to bring asia safe since her sacred gear seem like a healingn, is that right arashai?

Arashai: I believe so.

Saia: that why dohnseak along reynalle will use them.

Mokogeki: if they remove it from the nun, she'll die.

Devin: that wont happen when i'm alive and breathing.

Alex: yeah

Bob: same. here

Then they see a red disc bird flew back to Devin.

Devin: I think it found something.

Alex: what is it?

The red disc bird let it follow as the 3 boys follow it then jump down as they 3 have their own motorcycle, they drove.

Bob: hard to believe our parents kept this from us.

Alex: well there more surprises to be exact.

As then, the red disc bird flew as show them that issei is going to the house.

Devin: i have a feeling this where trouble start.

Bob: should we?

Alex: better then standing around here. (following issei)

Devin: lets go.

**With issei**

Issei has enter the inside of the house that is giving an uneasy vibe Issei: hello ! I'm the devil been sent by lady gremory! (entering as felt the chill) _i just have that weird feeling again._ if your home please say something! (he close the door) don't be totally freak out but I'm coming inside!

As he went to the room that have the lights on.

Issei: nice of them to set the mood, can anyone hear me?

He step in sometjing wet to notice, it was blood.

Issei:_ is this blood?_

He shock the dead body, he cover his mouth to prevent himself to puke.

Issei: holy shit!

?: "punish the wicked" words to live by, Yes. Wise advice to heed from a holy man.

The young man in question turned to look at me he had white hair and red eyes wearing standard exorcist clothing. His mouth was wide open in his tongue sticking out and laugh maniac he got out of the couch issei felt a little scared.

?: Hm? Well, well you just walked into the wrong house my friend. (got up from the couch and bow) Freed Sellzen here at your service. (dance crazy) And you must be scared little pussy who's devils ass is going to be holy priest who is going to exercise.

Issei: a priest?!

Freed: yep, I work for a devil purging organization you may have heard of.

Issei: so your the one who did this?! Huh?! ( point at the dead bodies)

Freed: summoning you was proof that he done being human, end of the line sinner! So i have to chop him off to little bitty pieces. (The deranged priest reached into his coat with both hands pulling out a gun and what look like a light saber hilt.) Putting down degenerate Devils and the lost souls their cry out to them is my job. And no one is better at it than me.

Issei: that's the sword of light!

Freed: first i'm going to cut out your evil heart with my heavenly blade ofl ight, then my rightoues gun i'm gonna blow a hole in yoru wicked demon face ! how that sound devil ?! -

?: your going to say ow, that what it sound.

Freed: huh?

Then devin knee freed send crash down as then he looked and issei turn to see devin, bob and alex.

Devin: (special salute) yo!

Freed: who the hell are you three!?

Bob: well what your dealing is (show his devil wings) a half devil and (see alex licking the blood) a half vampire over there.

Devin: and i'm half angel, (show his angel wings) you doing what it is for priest giving them a bad name and try to kill our friend here.

Freed: a half angle?! Here?!

Devin: that's right.

Freed: why helping the devil scum?!

Devin: like I need an answer from a serial killer ex-priest.

Bob: beside, you always slay devils? Try me on for size.

Freed: (smile evilly) okay then you shitty devil!

He shot at him at the chest.

Issei: bob!

Then show the bullet didn't do shocking freed and issei.

Freed: what?! how?!

Bob: let say i'm clan that we endure and strongly against holy light.

Freed: HOW!? NO SHITTY DEVIL CAN BE LIKE THAT!

then freed remember a legend.

freed: unless, YORU FROM THE SATAN CLAN !

bob nodded as his finger tip show black and red electric he thust as zap freed then devin make a sound sonic blast sent him flying crash to the wall.

freed: DAMN IT !(Got up and growl angerly) WHEN I KILLED YOU THREE ! I'M GONNA-

Then they heard asia scream as they turn at her.

Devin, bob and alex: Asia!

Asia: devin? Bob? Alex?

Freed: what the hell?! What you doing here?! Are you done creating the barrier already?!

Asia: d-don't, don't do this!

Freed: right a nooby, well then i guess is time you learn, this is what the job is my dear. We expose unfortunate people by the evil devils

Asia: no it cant be.

Issei: asia i-

Freed: what's going on? Do guys know each others?

Asia: issei, why you and devin, bob and alex are here?

Issei: I'm here cause I'm the devil, asia.

Asia: no that cant be true.

Devin: yes, issei is the devil. But we 3 are half humans.

Alex: I'm half vampire, bob is a half devil and devin a half angel.

Bob: we was gonna tell you if we meet each other again but let say issei cant but i known he do in all his headt never lie to you.

Asia: devin is a half angle?! Y-your the lost child?!

Devin nodded.

Freed: know this is heart heartwarming you and your friend has no business together, the fallen angel expressly forbidden all contact to our kind and theirs, have you forgotten already?

Issei:_ fallen angel?_

Devin:_ why i'm not surprise._

Freed: now then, shall we go ahead and do what we came ehre to do (point his sword at issei and the 3 boys)not that it matters munch, but I hope say your prayers.

But asia is shielding her friends to prevent freed to hurt them.

Issei: asia...

Devin: I know you still our friends.

Freed: you got to be kidding me with this.

Asia: please don't I bage you, forgive this man for his sins father, could you just let him go?

Freed: that thing isn't a man, is a devil, and there even a half devil and a half blood sucking monster, along a half angel who being a disgrace of his kind siding and friend with the devil. You made a plague to defeat our enemies.

Asia: isn't doesn't matter to me what they is there goodness in them, I just know it! You cant just kill them, how can you actually believe a father to prove?

Freed: ENOUGH OF THIS BUULLSHIT!

He slash her clothes to show her bra and panties.

Devin: asia!

Issei: don't you touch her!

Freed: you lost your fucking mind! What are they're maggot scoring that stupid head of yours !( grab her head)

Bob: let her go freed!

Freed: some fallen angel friend told me not to hurt you but I don't give a damn about that now , you know what happen to naughty girls don't you?!

He pin her to the wall with his and fondle her breasts and the gun going to her dress to touch her p***

freed: what should an outstanding priest like me with a filthy grimm like-

Alex: hey….

Freed turn to alex who eyes are shadowing and his voice slowly become cold, devin and bob back away and watch.

Alex: let, go, of, her now, or i'll cant contain my empty thirst.

But didn't time as he scream of an impact slash at his left arm and torso make him scream in pain,, then a punch to the face send to the ground. He get out and see alex is in his undead like mode of a half vampire, freed try to shoot him but it seem didn't hit him as if, is missing, freed flinch along shaking see alex's eyes are black and along glowing with bloodshot, a swift of a black shadow blurr.

Freed:(eyes wide in fear) wait!

It was too late, alex tackle freed to the ground, as a screech make freed scream loudly in fear of being bitten when alex's sharpest fangs sank to his neck, freed kicking his leg but not anyway, a red circle came to show rias and her peerage arrived.

Freed: LET ME THE FUCK GO!

But alex's grip was stronger to pin him down , he sharpest fangs push deep as he scream so louder as his body went limb and unconscious, as rias and her peerage are surprise and shock to see, even koneko.

Rias: w-what did we miss?

Bob: remember when our memories sealed by our parents?

She nodded.

Devin: let say alex didn't have dinner for a long time as a half vampire.

Rias: I see, seem you got it under control.

Devin: you can say that.

He turn at freed's guns and holy sword, he walk to it and grab them.

Devin: cool weapon, in the right hand.

Then alex got up as he lick freed's blood from his hand.

Alex: (slight cold voice) that was, satisfied.

He turn rias and her peerage.

Alex: Hey guys, your late.

Koneko tackled him on the floor.

Alex: hmm?

Issei: HUH?!

Devin's and bob:_ did not see that coming._

Koneko: hugs.

Alex: you can let go of me now (try to move but she hug hin tighter) oh boy.

Koneko: (pouted cutely) no.

Alex: okay.

Devin got his jacket to wrapped around asia to cover her body.

Devin: is okay, your safe now, we're here for you.

Asia: thank you.

Rias:(turn issei) is alright, i'm here.

Issei: thanks a lot, but i'm sorry I let you down again, I try but I cant do like devin, bob or alex, I failed you.

Devin: hey man don't say stuff like that, I mean you would make the bold move to fight for it, you just have to look deep of your inner power, the connection between you and your sacred gear.

Rias: he's right, and i'm the one who's sorry, I sent you in the hand of excoriate and I have no idea, there was a barrier at this place till a moment ago, so we didn't realize.

Bob: (scenes) Hey D, we got fallen angel coming.

Devin: did you teleport our ride away? (bob nodded) good.

They looked up to see a purple portal.

Devin: I know it teleport only gremory members, but we'll bring asia to our house safe.

Rias: okay.

rias activate her red magic circle and devin activate his red and yellow magic circle like as then devin hold on to asia.

devin: hold on tight

she nodded, then the groups teleported away


	3. sound 3

Asia is now nerves being around the lost child and others.

Devin: how you holding up Asia?

Asia: u-um…

Sera: is okay sweetie , take a deep breath and calm down

Asia nodded as she take a deep breathe and calm down .

Devin: how you feeling?

Asia: honestly, I'm feeling overwhelmed.

Devin: yeah crazy for me, bob And alex, we thought we was normal human but only half.

Asia: well, I never thought that you are the lost child from above.

Devin: yeah but I'm still me.

Asia: and I'm surprise your a kamen rider too, an oni.

Devin: so you know them?

Asia: only in rumors within the church.

Sera: i say we adopt her.

Devin: I'm sorry what?

Sera: (hugs asia and rubs her face with hers) oh come on, look at her, she is so adorable!

Devin: well i do admit she is adorable, i always wanted a sister, what you think asia?

Asia: u...um…

Devin:( sigh) she'll have to think about, I'm gonna call bob and alex so we can take her outside for some fun.

Sera: okay, but I'm still going to adopt her!

Devin: as long to let you know or you know already issei gonna do perv on her.

Sera: I know.

Timeskip

Alex , bob and devin taking asia

Alex: your mom want to adopt asia?

Devin: yeah, I don't know why though.

Bob: perhaps angel and nun or perhaps your mom sees it as how cute for a daughter.

Devin: no doubt that asia like. Sister.

They turn to see issei is doing some training, by doing a pull up on the monkey bars at the playground.

Bob: hey there's issei.

Issei: oh hey guys

Alex: what you doing?

Issei: just doing some training.

Bob: well wanna hang out ?

Issei: sure

Alex: sweet ! Let go to a ressurtant !

Bob: alright i do the paying.

Devin: how munch money do you and your parents have ?

Bob: you dont wanna know.

**Timeskip**

They hang out at a restaurant by having hambruger, asia is just staring at her food.

Bob: something wrong asia?

Asia: oh its nothing.

Devin: issei.

Issei: yeah, this is a way to eat a hamburger.

He take a bite.

Asia: well is that way to do it, here goes

she unwrapped it and take a bite of it.

Asia: oh wow! is yummy.

Devin: sure is.

Issei: is she living with you devin?

Devin: yeah, and my mom wanted to adopt her.

Issei: seriously?

Devin: yep, makes me the brother.

Issei: huh, you know what ? since wer'e all here, why don't we hang out?

Asia: yeah sure.

Devin: I'm game.

Bob: okay.

Alex: you betcha!

They have fun at the arcade, along dancing game, issei help asia win a stuff animal form the crane machine, as they outside of the park getting drinks form the vending machine.

Asia: you know what? I cantremember i have this munch fun.

Devin: glad you enjoy it.

Issei: i'm having a great time too.

They chill alone and looking outside.

Asia started to explain her origin that her parents abandon her after she born and found by a European town's church then have a gift to healed anyone since she first healed a wounded dog . Then encountered a man who it's a devil that make the church people say she a witch because she can healed devils and got kicked out.

Devin: _some people, why would they kick her out since she have a pure heart._

Bob: _bastards._

Alex: _asia…._

Issei: that's awful, so after you took off is that when you join the fallen one?

Asia: yes, but I will never forget of who i'am, I say my prayer and turn my best a good life, there awful they do such horrible thing in the name of god but raynare, kalawarner and mittelt are the 3 of my friend who there for me. The suffering has to be the test of my fate but if I overcome this trial, someday I know my hopes and dreams will come true, that what I believe anyway.

Issei: what are your dreams?

Asia: to make lots of life long friends, to get to know them well and do cool things, to able to have fun together and care for each other, devin petted her head as asia look at him and he smile.

Devin: I believe your wish granted, you have us.

Bob: indeed, we don't care what they say, we are your friend.

Alex: yep, we got each other back and been through.

Issei: there right, I say we got each other know pretty well, don't you? (blush) and I won that stuff animal for you so that happen.

Devin: and we care about you, so it stay that way.

Asia:(tearing of joy) thank you, all of you(turn devin) you too, big brother.

Then suddenly issei, devin, bob and alex senses a fallen angel.

?: isn't that sweet?

they turn to a woman who looks like raynare but red eyes, wearing a fur collar came, wearing some bikini like outfit and heel boots.

Devin: so you must be the whore who's behind all this., reynalle i presume?

Reynalle: guilty as charged, now hand over the girl now.

Devin: sorry this girl staying with us.

Reynalle: (turn issei) this little boy, I thought my sister got the job done, she and her friends are so soft, though i'll be her substitute.

Devin: the hell you are. (pull out his pitchfork)

Devin flick his pitchfork, alex pull the ring then strum the strings and bob flick out his whistle then blow it.

Devin, bob and alex: henshin!

Then devin was ignited with purple fire, alex was struck with lightning and bob was in a gust of blue wind, they transformed into their kamen rider formed which to reynalle shocked.

Reynalle: n-no way….

Hibiki: you'll have to go through us first.

Then came is makamou, all 9 of them as tengu.

Todoroki: damn it!

Hibiki: (pull out his sticks) lets finish them quickly.

Issei: i'll take care that witch!

Ibuki: don't get killed.

Issei: I'll be careful.

Hibiki: good luck and keep asia safe!

Issei: got it!

as reynalle witness as she laugh.

Reynella: is that really all you got? is a twice critical, coming as short as usual.

Issei: wait a twice wait?

Reynalle: is okay call a dragons hand, that thing double yoru power temporary, you might as well fighting me with sticks and stones.

As the 3 oni is fighting each of the tengu thena big flash as issei scream at the water.

Asia: issei no!

Hibiki: issei!

He run and caught him.

Hibiki: just stay with me dude!

Issei: I'm fine.

But issei runt in pain as hibiki notice the stab wound look pretty bad.

Hibiki: fine my ass.

Reynalle: to bad, seem your friend is weak as I thought.

Hibiki turn to see reynalle got asia on her arms.

Hibiki: let my sister go reynalle, or so help me i'll burn you to a crisp!

Reynella: not a chance, I need her for a very special event for her, i'll see you soon issei and you too oni

Issei: no asia stop!

Hibiki: little sis!

Asia: good bye friend, good bye big brother, i'll miss you.

The fallen angel teleport away and the makamou retreat.

Hibiki: GRRRRRAAAAAAAA! (slam his flaming sticks to the ground making cracks make the water boil)

**Timeskip**

At the clubroom as after rias scowlded issei with a slap, everyone smell bruning they turn to devin is now pissed off as he is showing steaming coming out of his head and body.

Issei: how is he doing that?

Alex: from either hibinki or his holy fire.

Bob put his hand to devin as he looked at him, bob give him the look.

Bob: D, I know your ticked off, same with me and alex but we have to stay focus together, I promise we'll bring her back.

He breathes and slowly breaths out.

Devin: okay, thanks bob is just-

Bob: I know devin, I know.

They see rias explaining to issei about the pawn are not the weakest of the games.

Rias: do you remember when I told you my evil pieces has the same attribute as the chest characters ?

Issei: yeah so what? What can a stupid pawn would do?

Devin: are you stupid issei?

bob: let her explain to him.

devin:(sigh) alright.

Rias: in this chest game, quite a bit, if a pawn depend deep enough to the enemies terroirty , it would be promotded to any other piece besides king.

Issei: so does that mean I can eventually have all the same powers as everyone else?

Rias: yes if only the master declare the place territory.

Devin: like the church where the fallen at, also your sacred gear double your power but deep your gonna need a strong feeling that explode from your emotion.

Rias: he's right, (touch his cheek) just feel, any sacred gear works in direct currents feeling of is owner, or to put it in other case the stronger those feelings are the more powerful will be.

Issei: I didn't know, that just cool.

Akeno whisper something to rias.

Rias: something come up, akeno and I must step up at thee moment.

Issei: wait a minute I have more question for you.

Rias: remember, even your promuted ,no matter a rank a single devil cannot stand up against a fallen one.

As she and akeno gone by the red magic circle.

Issei: I guess we'll see about that wont we?

Deivn touch his shoulder.

Devin: don't go alone buddy, still need to save my sis.

Bob: I called raynare and kalawarner, they'll go and see mittelt.

Alex: sweet, kina, koneko you two coming?

Kina: yep.

Koneko: sure.

Issei: there helping too? but I th- 

Devin: how dense are you?

Issei: what'd you mean?

Devin: your a moron, (walks to the door) let's go.

Alex: let's bring our motorcycle for a ride.

**Timeskip**

**at night time **

Mittelt is now tight up near a tree being guarded by fallen Angel grunts

First a guy of blond hair, the second guy has grey hair and wearing a suit.

Mittelt: hey, can you loosen these nots please?

?: sorry brat, as suck not only stand here keep on a look out for devils while being board , but to do nothing but to babysit you.

mittelt: damn it Ronald , reynalle wont get away with this !

then rias and akeno appeared in the spell

ronald: Finally! Ask and you shall f*** receive, hey b***, my name is Ronald and I'm the one who is going to kick your a***!

Akeno: This young man has quite the mouth, bad as the priests.

Rias: my servant senses she's nearby, sense that your here your people are worried that you will be attacked.

Ronald : Worried? Oh no we're just in a middle of a top super-secret ritual that you devils won't interfere.

Akeno: Not to burst your bubble but our younger members and two heroes are on their way right now.

Joseph: There what?! Are you not shiting with me right now?!

Akeno: Nope. And there not being discrete about it.

Joseph: aaggggghhhh! (He stomped his foot in the ground in frustration) I fucking hate devils, they just sneak in when you least expect it! Aahhh.

mittelt: um, excuse me. (rias and akeno look at her) can you help me here? Are you devil one of raynare's and kalawarner's friends?

Rias: of course.

Rondald: whatever let them do there absolute worst, so why are you two here? I hope is not a rescue mission if you want to you half to get though me first. I maybe harsh mouth but I'm not off my game. (laugh off)

Rias: there are on their own.

Ronald: huh?

Rias: we are not tempted to rescue.

**With the rescue team.**

They reach the abandon church and the 3 oni, issei, kina, koneko, raynare and kalawarner who hiding from the trees.

Hibiki: this is it, you sure that this is the place?

raynare: yeah, this is where she is.

Todoroki: lets rock there world.

Issei: Oh man did you feel that?

Kina: No kidding there's a ton of priest in here.

ibuki: and our enemies too.

Issei: Besides (looking at kina) we're glad you came with us.

Kina: well we're friends aren't we? (With an eye smile then have a frown) Besides, fallen angels aren't fond of priest and not my favorite in the world...truth is I hate them.

Issei: oh yeah?

As konkeo and Todoroki begin to walk at the church's door issei getting confused looks.

Issei: hold on, just don't go in.

Konkeo: no need to be sneaky, they know we're here.

Todorki: and the fun about to begin!

They kicked the door open to reveal the alter that what looks like a battle room.

Issei: This place is creepy.

They heard clapping as they turn to see freed but bandages on his neck and look a little pale.

Freed: so we meet again, glad you can make it, I bet I'm a sight of sore eyes now, huh?

Todorki: how that neck feeling? you looking pale.

Freed: grr, here the thing, I praised myself on the fact is that I can't battle any devil more than one and now here you all are, if there's one thing I won't stand for is that you Maggot devils in the house of god, so what you say? (brings out his new gun and a new light sword) so let's finish this. The thought of ripping your flesh and beating you piece by piece, makes my mouth water.

Issei: tell us where is she.

Freed: alright, you mean want to find that dirty devil loving w*** all you have to do is go down to the basement on the alter that we are standing on.

Issei: the basement, right?

Freed: that's right but you have to get though me first.

issei: sacred gear !( he summon his sacred gear)

Kiba: understand.

Koneko: here. (Throws a pew at freed)

Freed: (slashes the pew) you are strong for a runt are you?

Koneko: suck it.

Freed kept shooting while dodge and hibiki and his allies scatter around the room avoid getting shot by freed, freed look up kina deliver a dive slash but freed use his holy sword to block it and begin fighting.

Freed: (clashing against her and try to shoot her) come on! Is that all you got?! Show me something interesting!

Then both of their sword push against each other.

Kina: your quick.

Freed: well your not bad for yourself ! of course that what makes me want to kill you(point his gun at her)

Ibuki kick his face make freed stumble a bit.

Ibuki: you alright kina?

Kina: i'm good, thank for the save.

Ibuki: anytime.

Todorki: hey froggy!

Freed: huh?

Torordki came suprirse speed and jab his bottom blade guitar to freed's guts.

Freed: w-what the?!(grunt in pain)

Todoroki: Get ready to crumble! Before rumble by feeling the thunder!

He attach the pieces to his open guitar.

Todorki: Sound Attack Slash: Thunderbolt Exciting Quake!

He start to rock out as soundwaves start to shake the place but toward freed, make the priest scream in agony of pain while koneko small smile loving the music played by the thunder green oni, then one last play make an explosion sent freed crashed to the wall and slide down unconscious and burnt a bit along his ears are bleeding.

Todoroki: phew, now that's how you rock and roll.

koneko hugged him again.

Todoroki: hey kitty.

Hibiki: okay let's go!

**Meanwhile outside.**

Ronald: rescue or not I can't let you two go, you are totally the captain of your stupid team and if we get rid of you they are going to lose, sorry but I'm bringing back up to his show.

As the light appeared behind them there is two more fallen angles and both are girls, the one on the left has pail skin with gun metal gray eyes and wearing all black clothing, and on the right has snowy-white skin with red eyes and is wearing a hunters clothing and dohnseak.

?: nice work there Ronald. Nice to meet you devils my name is mid.

?: and I'm slaya. Now it's time to kill some devils.

Dohnseek: damn straight.

Rias: akeno.

Akeno: already on it.

Akeno changes her clothes from school uniform into traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi.

Mittelt: wow nice outfit change.

**Meanwhile**

The groups has went downstairs to see Asia chained up with reynella standing from side to side and group of priests and makamou tengu.

Reynella: welcome devils and green one to be party, but you are too late.

Issei: Asia!

Hibiki: we're coming!

Asia:(begin wake up) issei, big brother.

Issei: hold on, we're coming.

Kiba: (grabs issa's arm) wait!

But it's a little too late because a two light spear flew at them and force them to the wall.

Raynella: so came huh? Blue one, a touching moment but the ritual is over.

As she said that the giant cross started to glow green with Asia screaming in pain

Hibiki: no, no, no!

He try to go to her but being blocked as he ingite his sticks on fire.

Hibiki: out of my way !

Kalawarner: we're too late!

Raynare: she got Asia's sacred gear out!

With rias, akeno and the fallen angles.

Rias and akeno are standing there while the fallen angles are gasping for air along they free mittelt and on their sid.

Ronald: (panting) just as suspected the gremory family is stronger, so is your pawn the only one worth protecting? And that that stupid oni, I bet he is dead because they are nothing but worthless garbage!

Mid: yeah, I believe that your pawn is a big mistake.

Dohnseak: that oni is a failure, he couldn't save one life and now this happen.

Slaya: human like that is garbage! Now die! (All three of them throw there light spears)

Rias was in red frenzy for mocking her pawn ,but the most of all her's devin the most. She unleash her power to shatter there spears.

Mittelt: _Thank god i'm not with reynalle's side._

Rias: how dare you call my pawn and my precious ben trash, no one insensate my servants or my ben.

Akeno: look what you did now, I think you don't mock her like that, ah oh on you.

Rias summon her devil power to erase them and then they all pop into black feathers, they all floated

Reynelle: Yes! This is the lust of power I've been looking for many years! Those miserable hearts are now in the palm in my hands, I can claim everything, and I'm taking it. Perfect.

As reynelle move of the power inside of her as a bright green light engulf as The group is shocked that she completed it.

Reynelle: (darkly laugh) The supreme power, with this I'll become the most powerful fallen angel there is!, I can finally get those pricks that screw me over are going to regret!

Hibiki: ENOUGH!

Hibiki charges, as ibuki back him up by shooting with his instrument weapon along Todoroki swing his gutair to whammed each of the priest and makamou, raynare and kalawaner use their holy spear to as weapon to clashes the enmeis along with kiba's help and koneko punching each priest and makamou. leaving lonely issei and hibki to make up stairs on top as they shocked.

Issei: Oh no…

Reynelle (smirk) I'll reward you two for making it this far. (She snaps her fingers cause the chain to fall off around Asia)

Hibiki: Asia!

Issei caught her.

Issei: Are you okay?

Asia begin to awake weakly as she open her eyes to see the two.

Asia: B-Big brother, Issei...you both came.

It makes them smile knowing she's okay.

Issei: We're not out yet, so stay with us.

Hibiki: we came to save you.

Asia: Okay. (Closing her eyes)

Reynelle: Go head, I'm giving that girl to you since I got what I needed.

Makes Hibiki and issa glare at her with such hate.

Hibiki: you bitch!

Issa: Give us a break! Give her sacred gear back to her at once!

Reynelle: So tough, but don't be foolish. I have set this plan in motion, even betray my superior to snatch that little gem. (She summon her light spear) Sorry but you three will need to be proof of my success,, the good news is you 3 can die together.

Kiba: Issei don't let her fool you!

Ibuki: same with you hibiki!

Issei close his eye of anger, hibiki stick is smoking to slowly ingite

Hibiki: you sent raynare to do your dirty work.

Issei: even she had a good heart, i'm glad i didn't date you.

Reynelle: true but if I would when i first met you , it would be fun , I can tell if you're a virgin, it makes my job which it's fun to tease you and as for my sister I will make sure that you will never see her again boy.

Hibiki: as if he like you.

Reynelle: there, that's the point girlfriend I need you to play the super heroine to rescue the d-

Hibiki scream in rage whammed his two sticks in flames sent her flying crashed to the wall.

Hibiki: don't mock me nor issei, come on issei! bring asia too!

Issei: right!

They run up the stares as they head to the church room, Issei put her in the bench, hibiki's helmet glow to show his normal face.

Devin: asia, your going to be alright, please.

issei: hang in there, come on, ounce we get out of here you;ll be free, stay with us ! you have to fight !

asia slowly lfit her hand as issei grab it as devin touch her shoulder.

devin: keep going asia, your doing good, your big brother is here for you !

devin and issei tearing

asia: I know it isn't a very long time, but I'm so bless to meet a firend like you and had a brother.

devin: fight it ! don't say those words !

issei: we're gonna be friends a lot longer more you here me ?

devin: he's right ! my mom and dad and I happy, to have you as a family. I wish I could've save you sooner, but I failed.

asia: is okay, what important you came, and i'm happy to have a new mom,dad and a brother.

devin: there's a lot stuff I wanted to teach and spent time as sibiling, hang around with our friends, so many plans together.

issei: when you feel better we can do karaoke together,teahc you how to bowl, you cant give up damn it !

devin: issei's friends, rias and her peerage are nice people , they help the both of us get here, they maybe devil but there not bad like how i'am( sad smile and tearing more)

Issei: we're should we go you think?

Asia: I wish it can be different, it would be great to live in this country ,going to yoru school, living a new house, new life.

devin: yeah ,that sound wonderful.

issei: you still can, the school is a lot fun with you there

asia: I never wanted to make you two cry,oh issei , big brother, i'm...sorry...goodbye

she smile while tearing as her hand went down.

devin: asia! ASIA! ASIA! (Grab) NOOOOOOOOO !

he clutch to her while hiccuping.

devin: mom, please...I beg you...please give her the life she need, I don't want my little sister, your daughter...we came back for her...(got up and yelled to his lungs to the sky) WE CAME BACK FOR HER!

Issei: asia didn't do anything to deserve this, please give her back, please! All she wanted to make some new friends and live a happy life with her new family ,she had us and it would be many more. is that it? This is my fault are you punishing her because she made a friend with a devil? I'M SORRY OKAY! JUST GIVE HER BACK!

Reynella: a lost child who friend with a demon in church, and a demon aksing forgiveness in church..

they turn at reynalle.

Reynalle: what an insidious seance of humor.

Devin: what the hell are you doing here?!

They notice her wounds is healing green.

Devin: Asia's...sacred gear..

Reynella: wonderful isn't it? No matter the ingery I heal instantly, a perfect gift for those of us who no longer benfit wouldn't you say? (putting her hands together) and now i won losing my rank in the underworld, oh great azazle, shimyzla i'am prepare to do your work.

Devin didn't say a word.

Issei: what does that matter? What odes that has to do with asia? She wasn't a threat! she didn't care about power!

Reynelle: unfortnalty for those who have the sacred gear ,this is their destiny

Issei: that is such bullshit! She never use it, she just want to live in peace!

Reynelle: out of the eustion!

Issei: why?!

Reynalle: Humans don't have the ability survive in there world with their sacred gear, even if they choose the power for good they will be different and torn to d-

Devin: shut the fuck up!

Make her shocked and see his rage.

Devin: it doesn't belong to you!

His helmet flashes back as a kamen rider.

Hibiki: don't you dare look down on humans , you did beyond unforgiving thing...plan of killing issei, make your sister and her friends do horrible things...and the most all asia, you have no right to use her gift that she heals heart, not for your bitch! Issei didn't deserve this pain!

Issei: he's right! i'll never forgive you for this, i'll never forgive myself, why couldn't been you !?

as then issei's hand show a gunatlet.

**DRAGON BOOST!**

Issei is surprise, so do reynalle and hibiki as he looked at aisa, he looked at issei cried in fury , he try to fight reynalle but she kept dodging then stung him with her two holy spear, as he bleeding and reynalle mocked and insult him more as this make hibiki's blood boiled up.

Hibiki: sei….

Hibiki raised his right arm up and roar as he burst his flames.

Hibiki: ARASHI! GIVE ME THE STRENGTH I CRIED AND NEED FOR!

Arashi: granted, no take backs. (chuckles a little)

issei got the holy spear out as shocking her but still aiming to kill

Hibiki he roar in fury as now he's now armed up, but his top waist and torso is still hibiki, however his gauntlet have gauntlet of the crimson dragon beast claws, the bottom waist middle part and leg too along he have the dragon beast wings, as Hibiki unleashed a dragon roar.

Reynella: w-what the hell is that?!

Hibiki: Hibiki! Blazing Oni Knight!

Reynella: grr, (make a light spear) JUST DIE!

As she throw it but the light spear faded as she is now in shock.

Reynalle: impossible!

As she use two holy spear as she charge in but hibiki bring out two flaming dragon staff as he burst in speed rapidly hitting reynalle as fire burst out of her then he punching her a lot then throw her to issei, as this his chance.

Issei: this is for asia!

He deilvier a punch to her face , hibiki grab her then lift her up to the sky up , as he twirl his staff slash flame waves at her then he stab it to the ground, make a big flame drum symbol that now went to his right leg as he jump high above and deliver a flaming kick to her chest as she scream of the explosion she fall crashed to the ground , hibki land at the ground and grab Asia's sacred gear that he separate it from her by his kick.

Hibiki then turn back to normal as he breathe in and out, he went to issei as he looked hurt bad.

Deivn: you alright man?

bob and alex came in as along kina.

Kina: look at you two handling on your own.

Bob: nice transformation by the way D.

Devin: yeah is new but I get use to it.

Issei: what held you up?

Kina: I was instruct to stay back, rias' orders, sorry.

Issei: seriously?

Rias: seriously, I believe in you, I know you and devin would defeat her.

Issei: you did?

Rias: ounce my business was finished, I found my way to the basement and time to see kina and koneko along bob and alex having a free fall of fallen angels and enemies.

Bob: it worth it as we defeated them.

Rias: and devin i'm so amaze of your sacred gear.

Devin: yeah arashi and I sure are something.

Rias: did you say arashi?

Devin: yes.

Rias: ... I never thought to hear they name again.

Devin: you know him?

Rias: in legends.

Devin: you know the other dragons with him?

Rias: yes?

Devin: bob and alex got them too.

Rias is absolute shocked.

Koneko, dragging the unconscious reynalle.

Koneko: did someone ordered this? (throws her to rias's feet)

Reynalle groan to wake up.

Rias: so your reynella? My name is Rias Gremory from the house of Gremory.

Reynalle: gremory? You got to be kidding and wait.

Her eyes wide in horror, turn at devin.

Reynalle: y-y-your the lost child?! T-the son of seraphim?!

Devin: yes, my friend bob, his mother is the one in charge of the satan clan and alex's mom who in charge of the alucard clan.

Reynalle: n-n-no way...

Rias: is wonderful to meet you, is a shame we don't have enough time to chat, (show her some feathers)is time for you to join your friends I dispose earlier, they was rather rude to me and devin the most.

Devin: they was?

Rias then whisper in his ear.

Devin: oh I see, (then petted her head and smile) nice job rias, you did well.

Rias: (smile) well, I have to make sure no one insult you alive.

devin: yeah and good plan, you know issei would do it and so do I, giving him advice of how his sacred gear get stronger since his previous battle with reynalle and the location we all know. You taken care of her friends too, also I do admit I never expect my sacred gear can work in my kamen rider form so I give it a try.

Rias: it suits you.

She look at issei's left arm sacred gear.

Rias: look at you, I didn't see your sacred gear.

Issei: yeah I didn't know what happen, it just freak out and turn red.

Rias: is called a red dragon.

Bob: is a special sacred gear that pick the next host of a partner.

Rias: did you see this reynalle? You weren't defeat by a duel critical sacred gear after all, no need to feel to embarrassed.

Reynalle: what?!

Rias: the one issei use automatically doubles his power ever 10 second aloud him to transfer a god and satan at will, it one of the 13th of longinus, the strongest of the red dragon emperor is the boosted gear. And for devin you want to know, is the most legend there is, arashi the crimson dragon beast, he and his two friend possessed the trio dragon monster among any realm there is.

Reynalle: _so the ability to destroy god and the ability to trensend to anyworld is in the hands of these children?!_

Alex: but would it have a time limit by restart the power?

Rias: yes which is why her guard was down, if only you learn that lesson earlier.

reynalle:(Bowing to devin) lost chlild my lord.

Devin: huh?

Reynella: I am very sorry for my foolishness to face you, please spare me, have mercy.

Devin: after all the things you said, the death of my sister you want mercy?

Reynalle: p-please hear me out, the silver king came by and aided my order, I was follow-

Devin: silence!

He looked at asia as he walk to her and check her pulse.

Devin:(shocked) a pulse, t-that means my mom got my answer from my cried and praying, but...

He turn to reynalle and walk up to her as she shivering in fright.

Devin: she even heard of what you did and...killed her adopted daughter, HEY MOM!

Sera: yes devin?

Everyone minis devin was spooked a little to notice sera just appeared in a blink of an eye.

Issei: how!? When?! What?!

Sera: (spotted reynella) oh deary me, a naughty little fallen.

Then she turn to asia as she have a cold dark look of a blank expression, slowly turn to reynalle with a smile and eye smile she showing.

Devin: you guys might want to back away (turn rias and peerage) and diaspora, you and your peerage too since devil get worst of holy, if you think it scary of your power...(chuckle nervously) my mom told me she go supernova on anyone who threaten or kill her family.

Rias: why?

Devin: i forgot to tell you that my mom adopted asia as her duaghter and my new little sister earlier.

Rias: … oh…

Rias zoom away in hiding spot along her peerage as bob and alex back away, same with raynare ,mittelt and kalawarner except devin standing watching his mother with reynalle.

Sera: now~, what to do with you? Hmm~, rip your wings slowly? Take your heart and watch you die? Or something infolving a large beam of holy light to insinarat you to ashes?

Reynalle: p-please lady seraphim ,( tearing) i beg you, i-I-i was following orders ! Kokobiall make the change of plan! I-I didnt had no choice!

Sera: did you say…. Kokobiall?

Reynalle: y-y-yes, it was him! s-so that me you let me go and spare my life?

Sera: hmm… (sinister smile) I will, if you do me a little something, if you refuse, (smile more sinisterly with an evil giggle) you'll turn into my next pillow.

Reynalle: w-w-what is it?

Sera: be my sons plaything for all of his days, while you'll be purged of all of your naughty behavior.

reynalle: p-playthings?

devin: plaything?

Sera: yep, you'll be my sons toy so he can do… anything he wishes to do with you, (evil look while keeping her smile) and you have to like it like a dog you are.

Reynalle gulp don't know what to say as she shaken like jelly.

Reynalle: I-I-I accept.

Ser:a: good but first.

She point her finger at reynalle's forehead as charge an intense holy nova.

Reynalle: w-w-wait! I accept the first choice!

Sera: I'm just getting back what you stool first.

reynalle: b-by killing me?! b-but your son have it?!

Sera: and you sneak in and got it while he put it down.

Then she shot her as she scream in agony, that they see reynalle is now in nothing not even no feather left.

Sera: and I lied a little.

devin: woah

he turn to asia as he walk to her.

devin: hey rias.

Rias: yeah?

devin: can you make her a devil? I wanted her to be strong and close enough to get to know you and they other.

Sera: not to mention, it depends if we see how you treat my daughter.

Rias: i-i can asure you miss, I treat all who are in my preeage with care.

sera: good, cuz she alive because of me but I add a little something in, for the future to consider not only you reborn her as a devil, she now reborn as blood with my family.

Rias: um… okay.

as then she walk to the unconscious asia

devin: so what evil piece she gonna be?

Rias: (pull out a bishop) a bishop.

devin: that's nice.

Issei: WHAT'S WITH YOUR MOTHER?!

devin: issei zip your lips, you saw what you she did to reynalle without breaking a sweat and holding back, she have her eyes everywhere man.

issei face turn pale as he sweated and keep his mouth shut.

Sera: oh and another thing. (turn her head to issei while keeping her smile) you better keep' your eyes off of asia~.

issei nodded fast while sweating a lot.

Devin: mom, stop scaring him.

sera: want him to perv on your sister ?

devin: good point

devin watch rias reviving asia using the bishop piece.

Rias: in the name of rias gremory I call to Asia argento, hear my command, return my soul from the shadows of death to the human realm, rise one more as my demon servant, rejoice for you have given a new life wake as my healer and clergymen.

Her chest start to glow red then a minute let the bishop went inside and so her sacred gear is back, she begin to open her eyes.

devin: asia.

issei: your alive.

devin:(hugged her) thank goodness your back!

Asia: (hugs him back) yeah, me too.

asia then looked at sera.

asia: hey there, mother.

Sera then switch personality's in 00.1 seconds and hugs her and rubs her face onto hers.

issei: woah. That was fast.

sera:( anime tears) I'm so happy to see you back asia dear! Waaaaaaaaa!

**timeskip **

**the next day**

asia couldn't be happier in her life, she now has a family, a loving brother and mother and father that she cant wait to meet.

As then in the clubroom with issei and devin along rias

Issei: what's up? Is your favorite devil servant.

Rias: hi I'm surprise your here today, how you feeling?

Devin sit next to rias and issei sit another side of the couch.

Issei: great, thanks to asia's power it never happen.

Devin: which make thing easy, you did a good job fighting back, also the boys and our parents decide to be your watcher and guardian since kamen rider help and protect any inncoent being no matter how different, even the crazy part.

Issei: like what crazy.

Devin: me, Bob's and alex's parents are now living together.

Issei: that is crazy.

Rias: say deviny.

Devin: yeah?

Rias: is it alright if I live with you too?

Devin: sure , if that's okay with my parents.

Issei: wait what?!

Rias : thank you( smile)

devin: also Issei as pawn and every chess piece csn be special or what they do , I'm sure you'll be bad as s in the future.

Rias: he's right i use all my 8 pawns to save you.

Devin: meaning your special and strong.

Rias: devin mind play us an instrument? (lean and hug him from the back)

Devin:( blush) you seem to like how i play the drums huh?

Rias: hibikis weapons are a dead giveaway.

Devin: true but we can adqpt and play other instrument, which one you want me to play for you?

Rias: what ever you like.

Devin:( smile) very well.

he pull out a drum from nowhere and then summon a drum set.

Devin: alright then. Lets play.

**Play boku no hero academia season 2 op full drum cover**

as issei and rias are enjoying the beat, rias felt the beat and she slight blush of seeing him play and his good smile along her heart beating too.

Then some 14 minutes has passed he done, he twirl his sticks and give them his special salute.

Issei: I didn't know you played.

Rias: you did wonderful

Devin:( smile) i practice, beside i got you guys and everyone i know, the silver assholes gonna hear his defeat along bis enemies, cuz...my sounds is blazing bright!

Rias smile then went and give him a kiss as surprise him and issei too.

Issei: WHY?!

Rias break the kiss and smile with a giggle while devin blushing and lost for words.

Devin: uhh….

Rias:(giggle) your so cute, i'm really glad to meet my cute sound oni.

Devin: (blush and chuckle)Because I'm well-trained...it's the way of being a kamen rider. (do his special salute)

as they didn't know outside of the club someone take a picture, and that person is john.

John: okay, I believe that's all of the riders in the list I take pictures.

he got down and walk to the school and smile.

John: this is will be interesting to see hibiki and his friends fight against not only a certain phoenix ,but more enemies depends they can show their potential and more to know each other. (show his hibiki,ibuki and todorki cards) they better be aware of the dark rider they're gonna face soon, but I know they can defeat them.


	4. sound 4

Devin is sleeping in his bed again as rias who's naked looked at the sleeping half angel.

Rias: oh Devin, your so cute when your sleeping.

She notice his angelic wings show out and his halo as well.

Rias: so warmth and soft (felt his wings) i can see how their comfy

As in his sleep he hug rias and play of her breasts as she moan and blush but quietly along being spoon by him felt good to her.

Devin: (mutter in his sleep) jello…

Rias: Devin, come on, ( moan) so good~.

He twist her nipples as she moan a bit bit her lips then kiss his forehead as she slowly waking up.

Rias:_ his hands are so magical~._

Devin: (yawning) oh morning rias.

Rias: good morning Dave.

Devin notice his wings and halo is out.

Devin: oops, that always happens when I'm asleep.

Rias: really?

Devin: well not most of the time (hid his wimgs and halo)

**Timeskip**

he start to jog with issei Then bob and alex as well, Then bob and alex as well.

Devin: hey guys.

Bob and alex: sup bro!

As rias riding a bike as they all wearing jumpsuit, issei feeling tired of jogging.

Rias: anyone told you ,you run like a school girl?

Issei: yes mam, people been telling me that this whole time.

Rias: no complaining, come on pick it up, I know you need some work but you can do better then that, the boys doing better at this!

Issei: cuz their half angel, devil and vampire!

Bob: but we ain't using them.

Alex: yeah what he said.

Deine: just because we're half supernatural doesn't mean we can make our human side the same.

At the swings, they doing some stretches, rias helping dave stretch more down.

Rias: listen, in the world of devils, intelligent doesn't matter munch as strength so you got to get strong, in life and body.

Issei: sound good to me.

They do push up as alex sat on his back.

Rias: remember, the stronger you the more powerful you are the more you can accomplish.

Devin: you know I begging to remember now.

Alex: really? same here.

Bob: so do I.

Rias: of what guys?

Devin: that, it use to be our own single own world, our own dimension, but now, but now it feel like it merge and rewrote kind of history somehow, of other rider world.

Issei: more riders?!

Rias: that explain it, explain I heard other riders.

Devin: wait, you know other riders rias?!

Rias: yeah, I can't put my finger on how I remember but there are lots of riders, 20 riders in counting, I think we're in the…. Mmm…. I can't remember, it's begins with an H.

?: Hiesei the first one generation and this is the 6th rider which is hibiki right?

Rias: right, huh?

they turn to see john who smiling.

Devin, bob and alex: john!

john: so the oni trio finally remember huh?

Rias: the destroyer?!

issei: the who? What you mean destroyer?

John: I'll answer that, i'm john kamen rider decade, the destroyer of evil

issei: wait I thought that name ring a bell!

john: indeed.

Rias: what do you want?

John: what? just a rider passing through, beside it is the new world, all 20 rider's own world merged as one, I am also a guardian to them and know if any dai shocker around.

Rias: I see, well us nice to meet you.

John: yes, so it seems you know who i'am around everyone?

Rias: yes, your the tenth rider.

John: that's true.

Asia: hey you guys i'm here,(running while have a basket) so sorry i'm late, I swear it wont happen again!

She trip but devin caught her.

Devin: gotcha little sis.

Asia: t-thank you big brother.

Giving each 3 boys some water.

Asia: may I ask who's your friend big brother? (looked at john)

Devin: that john, kamen rider decade.

Aia: oh, hi.

John: damn your adorable.

Asia: thank you.

Devin noticing rias is not paying attention.

devin: yo, rias you arlight?

She snap out of it

Rias: oh yes i'm fine, now we're here we should go.

As they went to the boy's house since devin, bob and alex living together.

Devin: we're home! And we got a guess here!

As john walked in , sera and her husband leon , merillse with her husband Clint , Vanna and her husband Theo.

John: well is nice to see you guys.

Sera: hello destroyer, is been a long time.

Devin: wait you know him?!

Sera: of course, every demon, angle and mythical creatures know about him.

Leon: not to mention we're friend of a certain time person.

John: so it seem all three of you living together huh?

Bob: our parent wanted to keep a sharp eye and wanted to be sure we be protected.

Then raynare, kalawaner and mittelt wearing maid outfit make john confuse but the 3 boys blush hard.

Devin, bob and alex: what the hell!?

Sera: they wanted to serve you boys.

raynare and kalawarner: welcome home master bob

mittelt: welcome master alex

sera: also reynalle here, reynalle com here and greet your young master!

Reynalle: no! I look ridiculous!

Raynare: oh come on. (walks to her)

Devin: her too huh?

Sera: yep!

Raynare pushed her sister to show her wearing a maid outfit as well.

rias: my ain't she look stunning?

reynalle: w-welcome home, m-master devin.

Devin: ah that's good, mind fixing my guess and all of us some drinks?

Reynalle: o-okay then.

Sera: well I did let's her with a little warning.

Devin: mom.

Sera: I just wanna protect my baby that's all.

Rias: I can assure you I want to get along, there is a munch to learn , including being a good wife.

Devin: WHAT?!(Blushed hard)

Sera then having a fantasy of having grandkids.

Devin: oh boy.

Leo: of sweetie (snap her out of it) your daydreaming again.

Devin: mom don't get any funny ideas.

Sera: I wouldn't dream of it. But they might.

Raynare , mittelt and kalawarner blushing thinking of being a mother.

Raynare's thought: me being a mother? YES!

Mittelt's thought: it'll be a dream come true living a normal life

Kalawarner's thought: I could live with that~.

John: well that's something

Devin notice rias seem off

Devin's thought: okay something not right about rias

**Timeskip**

after a few jobs revolving a guy in a magical girl costume, flairs and getting two armored people together it was an eventful week. Devin, bob, alex and john along with issei, rias waiting for asia ready.

Asia: okie dokie I'm all set.

Issei: asia and the rest of us gonna hands out some fliers about it ready to go?

Rias: hold on, i think you'll be glad your flier days are over.

Issei: they are?

Devin: how come?

Rias: you guys done great work, but normally the house of running around handling fliers is a job of a familiar.

Issei: hell yeah! So what is like a promotion?

Rias: yeah i guess you can put it that way but first things first you 5 need to find your familiar.

Bob: familiars huh?

Devin: now that's interesting.

Rias show her is a small bat like ,koneko have kitty cat, akeno have a mini demon like.

Alex: oh how cute (petted the kitty as the cat purr) it remind me a lot of you koneko.

She blushed but looks away trying to hide it.

Bob: our moms told us about these familiar, they said we have one but went to the familiar forest till we remember but now we do.

Rias: guess we should head on over to the familiar forest

Asia: that's great, only problem that i have no idea how we suppose to get one.

Rias: that's the next step.

They heard a knock

Akeno: yeah?

The doors open to show students coming through the door, the first young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes.

Devin's thought: that senses , sona is a devil too and princess of her clan like mom told me. 

Rias: hi Sona.

Sona: sorry to interrupt

Issei: woah , what the heck she doing here?

Asia: issei who are these people?

Issei: the one in the middle is sona sitiri the student body president ,( look at the girl with long black hair and glasses as well) the girl with glasses right behind her is tsubaki shira, looks like they brought the rest of the council with them.

John: well she's full blood devil , princess of the sitri clan and there peerage who are devils as well.

Issei: huh?!

Rias: hello sona what can i do for you?

Sona: nothing i wanna to come congratulate you increasing the number on your servant.

Sona looked at devin, bob, Alex and John.

sona: and who are these four?

rias: devin, bob and alex are the kamen rider, the sound oni, hibiki, ibuki and Todoroki and john is kamen rider decade

Sona: I see, didn't expect to meet the 3 oni and the destroyer.

?: rias I'm hurt to see that you didn't tell your boyfriend about us, but I suppose that if you don't trust inside info then he is not worth to you.

Sona: it's considered bad form to get involved into another house hold saji, it's only natural that rias hold this fact.

issei: hey I know you, your the guy from 2-c who just been elected as student counsel clerk, some of the guys voted for you.

Sona: saji genshirou, my pawn.

Rias: this is my pawn Issei Hyoudou and my bishop Asia Argtento.

Issei: woah so your a pawn too? that totally means we're twinsy

Saji:can it d-bag, your gag of slutty s*** don't deserve to be the same room of distaguish devils like the sitris

issei: you take that back !

saji: ah he's madi took a 4 piece pawn bro.

sona: he took an 8 pieces, you always check your fact before make a fool yourself.

saji: wait what ? your freakin kidding me right ? how this lame a** bunch munch gain that ?

issei: shut up !

devin: they seem to get along

Sona: my apologize, he's young. I hope you forgive him of his youthfulmess kay? Newbies don't appreciate to finder point of saiblity do they?

Saji: oh right, my pleasure (walked over to shake hands with her)

Asia: no the pleasure is all mind

saji: hey you sure your not an angel? Cuz y-

Devin separate them.

Devin: back away from my little sister man.

Saji: you serious?

Devin: yes.

Rias: also I forgot devin is a half angel who is the son of seraphim, he is the lost child, bob is a half devil of from the satan clan, and alex is half vampire, from the alucard clan. (shocked them)

saji: WHAT?!

sona: incredible, I-I never expect to meet them face to face.

bob: yeah and is nice to meet another devil.

Sona: y-yeah.

bob: yeah ,also all of us getting our own familiar

Sona: oh it's that your plan, rias?

Rias: yes I was thinking on going next week.

Sona: well that's will be a problem for us, because he only take one a month.

Rias: well how about we settle this with a little contest, huh?

Sona: a contest?

Rias: who ever wins errands the right make there request first.

Sona: surely your not talking about a rating game right?

Rias: oh no, we never get permission to do that.

Sona: your right, besides is isn't the time to bring up the attention now is it?

Rias: (she gets serious) Don't go there. I know how about we settle this in a good old fashion high school way with sports?

Timeskip

as already dealing of tennis match with rias and akeno vs sona and Tsubaki, dein, bob,alex and john punch issei and hos perv duo of trying to look.

At night rias and sona's groups are at the gym going to play dodgeball after they destroy the tennis rackets and now they are stretchering and practicing as rias and her group wearing headbands made by issei.

Rias: this will be an even match because the 4 boys decided to volunteer.

devin: wait we didn't agree to assist

Issei: well I'm worse at sports I don't know if I remember how to play.

Rias: oh don't worry, just grab a ball, aim it at the sitri's and hit them right at the face.

Bob: well not like we have a choice, okay

Kina: asia pick it up in a fly i'm sure that you can do it to.

John: let's get this over with

each of the team help , along alex using his speed dogging it, john and devin using their hard through at each of htem , saji and issei get hurt, as then sona has lost thanks to the boy's team work at team gremoy

Girl: Game over!

Issa and Aisa: we did it!/ we won! We did it/we won! We did it/we won! (holding hands together and jump up and down)

As sona's peerage go to they exit

Rias: A deal it's a deal sona ,since we beat you our side will get access to the familiar.

Sona: Naturally I hate to lose but I had to admit ,I did enjoy myself (she turn her head to rias)although if we had gone with a rating game and not just fooling around there's no way you could beat me

Rias: you really thinks so? I could not let an old friend of mine outshine me, well don't no for sure until we play the game for while

Sona: Don't be so sure rias, you're never know what's coming up (as sona begin to take her leave)

Issei: Rating game?

At the club room in tonight nighttime.

All: VICTORY! (clinking there drinks)

as everyone celebrate there games at the dodgeball

Rias: I want to you to know our I'm thankful of everyone of you for going out there for doing what it's need to be done of defeating those devils, our esteem Occult studies club has successfully and I hope you guys felt very proud.

Issei: But I retired early.…

devin: You kidding? these headbands they kept our spirits up.

Kina: Devin's right, we owe you for that.

Devin: totally kicks ass.

Bob: sweet!

Alex: hell yeah!

John: it was great.

Akeno: Yes.

Asia: Yeah! There really brought our team together!

Konkeo give a small smile and nodded to agree with they others.

issei: thanks you guys

Rias: I hate to break up the celebration but I thinks it's time to get these three there own familiars(as akeno activity the magic circle for them to get ready)

Asia: wait, right now?

Rias: you can only find "him" on nights of the full moon.

devin: what?

Rias: The Familiar master.

They went to the familiar forest which made as a creepy a bit dark forest, asia cling on issei.

Issa: where are we?

Akeno: duh, this is the magical forest where the familiars live.

Kiba: don't be scared this is the place that we got our familiars to.

John: so this is the place huh?

Devin: sure weird and creepy

bob and alex: uh huh

?: who wants me!?

they all look up to see a man on a tree branch, who has brown hair, wears shorts, white tank top and a yellow backpack.

?: the master of the familiar a.k.a the toji!

Issa: that's the guy were looking for?

The toji: If your goal is to find familiar galore you come in the right time that's for sure! The full moon is out to help you decide and I'll help you out as your guide!

John: he sure like to rhyme

Toji: now how can I help you tell me all your want's and desires! A strong one, A poison one, a fast one, one that like to sat things on fire?

Issa: yeah, cool… Let's see… you have any hot familiar who either big chest (make zack facepalm and ben groan)

Toji: (waving his finger in disappointed) this is why immature are always annoyed, if your seeking a brave and strong familair something more then a toy use your head my girl, to find a Familiar who be the best fit powers cut in half and benefits!

Asia: Makes sense… Umm, I would also love a cute familiar fun and to play around.

Toji: okay dear!

Asia: Thank you so munch, kind sir!

Issei: Hey no fair dude!

Devin:(whisper at bob, alex and john) wanna go around and find our familiar and come back to them?

Bob: better then hanging around with the pervert.

John: you read my mind.

Alex: let's bounce!

Devin: we'll be back!

The 4 boys split up and went to find their familiars.

**with devin**

Devin: mom said my familiar drop could find me as I find it.

He was looking around then he felt something.

Devin: hello?

He walk and spotted a cave along it have torches of flames and the symbol of Hibiki on top of it as this shock him as he remember this sense.

Devin: this senses, my familiar way back when i was a kid and she...she was gone when my memories was sealed.

He walked in the cave.

Devin: she has to be here! I know it! I wouldn't never forget her!

As he had came in and see came out is a slight big chimera, torso and head of a lion, the second head of a dragon, third head of a goat, dragon wings, have a tail of a cobra snake, the back leg of a goat, they looked at Devin.

Devin: connie.

The chimera name connie looked , she walk up in circle as she sniffing him , memories flashes .

Flashback

The little kid devin is riding on connie's back and even fly a bit at night time and see the stars , even play his drum set toy which she enjoy.

End flashback

She then look at him.

Devin: (smile) that's right connie, the seal memories is broke and I'm back and want you back too.

She then start to lick his face.

Devin: i missed you too.

Then she poof of smoke and when the smoke clears, it revealed a woman with short blonde with lone ears with wild white fur poping out and two horns that are different colors, on her right side and arm is a brown dragon on her forearm with a skilly hand, and a black Dragon shoulder armor, the left side is a goat hear with a furry hand with a large goat on the shoulder, her body has white fur on parts of her body on her legs and her breast area, she has red dragon wings and a snake tail that has a snake's head on the end, her eyes are odd-eyes, meaning one side is blue and the other is red.

She made a small smile and tilt her head slightly

Devin: (blush bright red as a cherry) w-w-woah!

She then hugs him and her tail snake hissed happily.

Devin: I didn't know you had a human formed.

Connie: … you didn't ask.

Devin: i see and watch this, i wanna play a tune for ya

He got his pitchfork.

Devin: henshin!

He tap it on his forehead then purple flames erupt him as he become hibiki.

Connie has made a small smile again.

Hibiki see the drum set.

Hibiki:(pull out his red drumstick) perfect

He walk to the huge drum, he begin beating it sound making a good melody drumming noise echoing around the whole area.

**Play Wadaiko Matsuriza.**

Connie feeling the beat as she love her master playing it and blushes e how handsome he is as hibiki

**With bob**

Bob walking to the forest.

Bob: if mine is here around, i better go find my familiar.

Bob then felt the wind blow Bob then senses of this wind as he recognize it , including know who it is.

Bob: is her , no doubt it.

He walk more following the wind blowing.

He walk and see the tree got his symbol, he climbing up the rocky clif part as when he got up, some bamboo trees around but they was cut clean in half as some wind around make the cut hole bamboo blow as whistle a bit.

Bob: Orchid is me bob! The memory seal is broken so i come here to look for you! I missed you so munch!

Then came out is a weasel like but white fur and black streaks, red eyes, claws, razor blades on it elbow, ankles and some of the tail.

Orchid was silent and just stared at him, she begin to remember him very good.

**Flashback**

The kid bob cry a bit of his scratch knee but orchid lick it and use the wind to heal it, he hug her as he fed her and groom her and slept together, he got his toy trumpet to play it for her and give her a nice warm hug.

**End flashback.**

Bob: come here orchy, give me a nice warm hug that i like.

She glides at him and gives him a hug.

Bob: (petted her head) is good to see you orchy, I'm glad to have you back.

Then she poofed smoke, when the smoke clears hugging him is a woman with long tight up white hair with yellow ember eyes, a black shirt that reached to her waist under an indigo jacket with black fake fur and black boots.

Bob:(blush and steam out of his head) holy crap your beautiful!

Orchid: s-shut up you. (blush crimson)

He smile and petted her head softly.

Bob: hahaha you haven't change a bit.

Orchid pouted.

Bob: so cute

He pull out his whistle oni.

Bob: henshin!

He blow it as a whistle noise as the wind blow he became ibuki.

Orchid:( blush) i-i-it looks good on y-you.

Ibuki: ( got his trumpet) then you'll love this one.

He begin playing the trumpet as it soothing around the area of the sound feel so munch good as orchid enjoyed it so munch as felt a nice breathe passes through her and her ears that she love it when he play it.

Orchid: I messed this so much.

**With Alex**

Alex humming look around.

Alex: now if i was a familair where should i be?

Then he hears thunder then lightning struck a nearby tree.

Alex: guess that answer my question

He looked up as a storm like dark cloud, around some moutain as he remember it, he felt and senses the lightning and thunder as he gasp of joy.

Alex: no way!

He poof to a bat as he fly up to near mountains side cliff as he poof back to normal and look around with a big smile.

Alex: yep, looks like Zoe is here.

As he climb up top.

Alex: zoe! Is me alex!

Then he reaches to the top pf the mountion, he spotted his symbol engrave on the rock.

Alex: zoey ! Come on you cwnt hide from me ! I know your there !

Then come thuder strike from the cloud as explode to reveal came out the smoke is a thunder beast , shape of a cat, fox, weasel, or wolf, with the form of a white and blue wolf wraped of lightning.

She stared at alex, as memories coming back to her

**Flashback**

Little boy alex who is a happy boy when she play with him, he petted her head and play games with her as hide and seek and tag , evdn draw together , fed her and he show his toy guitar he play with her and love his happy persoanliy.

**End flashback.**

As she came walk up to him.

Alex: i remember zoey, so the seal is gone now , now we're back together again!

She rubs her face onto his cheek.

Alex: hahaha, your still fluffy as ever!

Then she poof then when the smoke clears, it showed a woman with indigo hair with fox ears and light blue endings, sky blue eyes, wears a black kimono that showed much cleavage with light blue designs.

Alex: (blush bright) wow your so cute and beautiful as one!

Zoey: why thank you.

Alex put on his wrist his driver oni of thunder.

Alex: henshin!

He pull the string strum alex was struck by lightning from the cloud ,the smoke clear is Todoroki.

Zoey: why your amazing in that.

Todoroki: if you think that's amazing,(got his gutair) wait till your hear this thundering sound !

he play his guitar solo, as it strike the sound echo entire area with the cloud as if a strike of lightning and thunder of extreme sound waves it playing as Zoey smile enjoying her master's playing his guitar solo like that.

Zoey: well I'm glad your back, and no doubt amazing as I love your talent.

**with john**

John is wondering around the forest, looking around.

john: wonder what' mine is.

As he walked around as he felt something as he smile.

He turn see a some wall of rider cards as trail.

John: huh, it found me.

As he smile and stop.

John: or should i day she found me, you can come out now. I know you've been waiting for me till i come, and i expected that.

Then the cards vanished as a portal open, walking out is a girl who has pink hair and magenta dress that has decade design a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of Magenta-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The Dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset which exposes a part of her cleavage and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a Magenta-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory as a ponytail. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots and wear a similar decade belt.

?: greetings destroyer.

John: is nice to meet you, got a name?

?: (bow lady like) my name is Savannah.

John: awesome, judging of the outfit and the belt, you seem like my decade form but except, very different but yet similar.

Savannah: indeed it is.

John: I would like to test it out. (put on his decade belt) I want to see what you got.

Savannah: very well (got her book sword blade)

John: (got his card) henshin!

He put the card to his belt and close it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He transformed into decade.

Savannah: interesting.

they charge in each other swinging their sword clashing, dodging each swing, decade move his left of the swing and the right, and back flip clashes , as decade pull out his kuuga card and savannah pull out a ruby rose card, they insert to their belt and close it.

**KAMEN RIDER: KUUGA!**

**HERO RIDER: RUBY ROSE!**

Then flashes take a form they back away.

D-Kuuga: very nice, seem you able to take form but other people who close with the rider, which you take ruby rose form the one close with kuuga.

Savannah: of course, I know all the connections of the hensei riders.

S-Ruby: of course, I know all the connections of the hensei riders.

she pull the cresent rose and pull another card she insert to her belt.

**ABILITY RIDER: ROSE SPEED!**

Then she vanished in rose peddles.

she slashing at D-Kuuga but he took his card and insert to his belt.

**FORM RIDE: PEGASUS!**

As a green scheme color and the arrow gun, he focus of the target and shot as she trip but use the scythe to swing herself so deliver a kick, he block it quickly but got push as the two pull out card, D-Kuuga pull out a blade and S-Ruby pull out a akame card, they insert to their belt.

**KAMEN RIDER: BLADE!**

**HERO RIDER: AKAME!**

they using their sword to running slashing and sword lock each other, some of the trees are cut in half and blade kick her to the ground, she roll avoid getting stab and got up blocked his horizontal swing , they was pushing each other. then she elbow his chest as he dodges her slash and they kept pushing each other till they both swing their sword hard make them push back as then he pull out ryuki card and she pull out inner moka card as they insert to their belt.

**KAMEN RIDER: RYUKI!**

**HERO RIDER: INNER MOKA!**

As they stared at each other then pull another card as they insert their belt.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: R-R-RYUKI!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: I-I-INNER MOKA!**

Then a red metallic dragon came in as he jump to deliver a fire kick as she jump up to deliver a kick as well, then a huge explosion as the smoke clear the two back to normal.

John: (smile) yep, you are the one.

Savannah: and as to you as well.

Then dusted themselves, they turn to see the 3 boys riding on their familiar which in beast mode.

John: hey guys.

Bob: hey j, check out who we found.

John: nice, a chimera, a Kamaitachi and a Raiju.

Devin: looks like you found yours too.

John: yeah meet Savannah.

Savannah: greetings.

Alex: nice, let go to the group and see how there doing.

As they walk to regroup but they see rias, akeno, koneko and asia is cover in many small slime all over their body that melting their clothes very erotic ways, kiba's face cover in slime and issei standing there watching.

Devin: what...

Bob: the fuck...

Alex: it's going on here?!

John: well is Obviously that those little slimes perhaps fell on the girls, that their acid not harming them but burning off their clothes as they seem pervy as issei, which he think those little bastards is what he's been looking for. But your guess is good as mine bros.

Zoey: disgusting.

Rias: d-devin! (moan) guys help us already! (moan more as her bra and panties almost burning) we cant use our magic!

Akeno: (moan) the pain felt good!

Asia: (blushing) big brother please make them stop!

Koneko: this is gross.

Devin: we'll help.

Issei: no you guys stop!

Bob: and why should we?

Issei: because...because I finally found my familiar!

They looked at him as if he is serious of his pervyness.

Devin: and now your lost them for good(snap his finger) Connie burn them.

Alex: Zoey zap'em.

John: savannah, destroy them.

Savannah: of course.

connie nodded

Zoey: gladly

orchid: bout time.

savannah use her finger to shoot a beam to burn them, Connie's dragon head burn them, Zoey zapped them and orchid use her wind claw to slash all the slimes off, john walk and thrust his hand as time reverse as rewind the rias', akeno's, koneko's and Asia's clothes that been burn the slimes been fixed up.

john: there we go.

Rias: thank you, (spotted the familiars) I see you four found your familiars.

Toji: (shocked) no way! I'll have to say! those four familiar are special one that no one cant get, and you four boys got them easy as set!

Issei: (anime tears) my famialir is gone, is all gone.

Devin: anyway say hello to connie.

Bob: orchid.

Alex: Zoey!

John: savannah.

the 3 familiar poofed to their human formed shocking rias and her peerage, including issei with his eyes bulge out and the most having a nosebleed seeing 3 hot familiar girl, as well john's.

Issei: YOU BASTARDS!

Orchid glared while punch issei in the head leaving a bump while anime tears.

Orchid: idiot.

Connie hugged her master's arm while silently glared at rias and akeno, Zoey and koneko glaring as their eyes clashing with lightning.

Savannah: what is happening?

John: is nothing.

Then issei got zap again.

Alex: again Zoey?

Zoey: wasn't me.

Then came fly up around circle is a little blue dragon.

Rias: ah the sprite dragon use it blue lightning.

Then the spirte dragon land on Asia's shoulder.

Koneko: that was dope.

Alex: you can say that again.

Toji: spirte dragon don't attack unless they believe their love one are in trouble, which mean in the familiar world that dragon and lovlely lady should be together on the double.

Kina: you mean asia and that thing is bonded now?

Bob: it seems this way.

Aisa: he so cute! (the sprite dragon sat on her arms and she petted his head)

Devin: good job sis, connie this here is my little sister asia,asia this here is my familiar when I was a kid, connie.

Asia: Hi connie, I hope we get along.

She nodded and made a small smile.

Connie rub her head to devin this make rias and akeno looked jealous.

Devin: hahaha, I know connie I missed your hug too.

Koneko: (glared at Zoey a little close to alex) a weasel, quite being so clingy to him.

Zoey: hmm? (notice koneko) oh i'm sorry I didn't see you there of how short you can be.

Koneko: grrr!

Alex petted both their heads.

A lex: easy, easy, no need, hey koneko wanna stay at my place?

Devin: how about akeno?

Bob: would you like to stay as well kina?

Akeno: why of course.

Koneko: cool.

Asia: let's go roxy.

Devin: nice name.

Asia: yeah it fame out my mind of thinking it.

Devin: well, let's go home.

**Timeskip**

as they went home Connie is sleeping on Devin.

Devin:_ rias is up of something, I know of it._

**the next day**

As everyone eating breakfast.

Devin: where's rias, akeno and koneko?

Clint: left early.

Devin: I see, do everyone notice rias seem off lately?

Bob: like what?

Devin: she seem worried and got something in her mind, like something she doesn't like a lot.

Alex: hmm.

Bob: what you think?

John: because she worried about the Phenex Family.

Devin, bob and alex: the what?

Sera: oh no.

devin: wait mom you know this phenex family?

Sera: there very arrogant people.

Vanna: they're devil and Clan is one of the remaining 32 Devil Clans of the 72 Pillars and holds the rank of Marquis.

Merrilse: They inherent powers that are equivalent to that of the legendary creature, the fire bird Phoenix. As such, their abilities reflect that of the legendary bird, where they can regenerate from almost any injuries immediately and are practically impossible to defeat. It is said that the Phenex Family's tears also known as Phoenix Tears, sell for a high price because of its powerful healing abilities, resulting in the Phenex Family's immense wealth.

Leo: However , they're weakness the same like every devils.

Devin: so why rias worried about it.

John: After being announced as the heiress of the Gremory Clan, Rias was eventually placed into engagement with Riser Phenex, the third son of the Phenex Clan.

Devin:(Eyes wide in shocked) WHAT?!

Sera: yep, although there are a few ways out.

John: indeed, rias' and riser's peerage are having a raiting games.

Bob: is it like how the evil piece, a chess game but different as a battle?

John: yes.

Devin: I see, I guess rias not liking this.

Alex: why the hell her parents agree to this?

Sera: the heck I know.

Devin: well we better get ready, seeyah mom.

As the four boys head out walking as they turn to see raynare, mittlet, kalawarner, connie,zoey and orchid wearing female school uniform.

Devin: what the hell? you girls coming too?

Connie nodded while pout cutely a him.

Bob: looks like our parents were involved in this one.

Alex: well our familiar did wait so long so let's go!

**Timeskip**

The boys relaxing at their seat while john works his camera, as the girls gossip of john and the boys jealous of the 3 fallen angel and familiar who are close to the boys.

Alex who caught the pervert trio to sneak in the girls locker room, koneko and orchid beat the living hell out of them.

As then walk off, rias seem on her head but as after school, the oni and destroyer along their familiar has hunted each of the makamou but wasn't easy at time of them keep hunting down of humans, now the devils and everyone aware of them and seeing the makamou as SS-Class Stray Devills. later at night, devin on his bed relaxing and playing his drums.

Devin: hmm, since is a new world meaning other riders I may remember and munch of those Makamou keep on track of it.

As Devin thinking over, Rias came in the room via magic circle.

Devin: oh hey there rias, you know you can use a door.

Then she walked up to him.

Devin: rias? What's wrong?

Rias: devin,(push him to the bed) please you have to take me.

devin: huh ?

rias: I need you to take my virginity and I need you to do it now.

devin: is because the marriage to riser want to cancel correct?

Rias: how do you know?

Devin: some birdy told me that, a magneta birdy told me that, why ? why didn't you tell me nor us ?

Rias: I-I was worried, I didn't think this thorugh.

Devin: and my first time be a waist?

Rias: I never mean it, like I said I-

he put his finger to her lip.

Devin: shh, I understand but I aint mad, a little disappointed but next time tell us, we're all friends and family as we look out for each other.

Rias: okay.

Devin: (smile) and I had to be honest with you, that...I love you.

rias she blush of his confession, she felt touch since she not gonna lie though , first time when she met him as an angel but she learn from him and his parents. That she see the real him, who's been so helpful, talented with music, brave, a fighter, and kind along interesting guy to be with so munch and close and felt his warmth, that she love him so munch and don't mind sharing with any girl who loves him as he was her rider that she always have in her heart.

Devin: your smart, nice, cute, leadership as I don't see you as an heiress of your clan nor president, just rias, (smile) which i'm happy to join your club and be this close and love how your always my lovely devil.

She then gives him a hug while they give a kiss as they begin striping their clothes.

devin: john told me of this, when we made love but wont effect pregnant on you since his friend, which surprising but it is my first time with you.

Rias: m-mine too.

Devin: so cute, is alright i'll be gentle.

Rias: o-okay.

He start to kiss and nibble on her neck as she moan, then he remove her bra and panties, he remove his boxers, she can feel the lust and erotic from his touch as magic again, she wanted more and craving as she kiss him deeply and so do he, as he fingering her pussy to get it nice and wet, she looked at his hard cock as she sexually lick her lips.

Rias: oh wow~, for an angle you have one big~ cock.

devin: want a taste it my naughty devil?

Rias: oh I do~ I wanna taste your angelic light.

she begin licking it all over it and kiss the top, she using her big breasts as boobjob while sucking it, bopping her head up and down.

Rias: you like my breasts?

Devin: (grunt in pleasure) yes, I do!

Rias: (giggle) such a naughty angel~.

She going faster and faster, tasting his tasty dick and very munch as she humming, he grunting more and more, he was enjoying it. he cant hold it any longer because he can feel it, he cummed his cock to her mouth as some spill on her breasts, she swallowed his cum, wipe the cum from her big breasts, licking it on her fingers feeling addict of his cum and this warmth as well.

Rias: Mmm~.

Devin: how it taste?

Rias: taste good~ please take me~.

Devin: you have to beg harder my naughty devil.

Rias: (got up close) oh~? You want me to bag~?

Devin:( smirk) yes

Nibble on her neck and twist her nipples as she moan more and blush as she felt intoxicated.

Devin: beg my demon queen. (whisper to her ear and lick it)

Rias: p-please, take me away~ purified with your great light! Take my very soul~

Devin: (smirk) very well.

He shove his cock to her pussy, she moan loud, he begin pounding her faster in and out gripping on her hips. Rias can feel the Nephilim's dick pounding deep to her pussy, she wrapped her legs on his waist and her arms around his neck, they deep kiss while he kept thrusting her pussy a lot. He spanking her asscheek makes her yelp, but wanted more so she beg him to spank her ass more, as he spank it more and more till it red. He sucking her nipples a lot and going deeper to his cock as rias' eyes roll up to her skull, sticking her tongue out while showing a goofy expression face, her mind feel broken with lust and his warmth angelic energy. He kept giving her lovebite around her neck and teasing her nipples as she cant hold it any longer and so do devin.

Rias: i-i'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!

Devin: me too!

He cummed so very munch deep to her pussy as she moan louder feeling his seed inside of her , they clean up and lay together at the bed.

Devin: that was, amazing.

Rias: yeah.

Devin: promise you rias , I'll defeat riser

**The next day**

the club members are gathered up, devin notice a beautiful young woman appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids wearing a maid outfit.

Devin: say rias , who's your friend?

Rias: that's my brothers queen , grayfia.

Grayfia:( bow her head) such pleasure to meet you lost child.

Devin: you too ?

Grayfia: yes, you see last night i suppose to pick up rias but do of your mother interfered and we talk while have some tea.

Devin: i see.

Grayfia: and I must say she is very lovely to talk too.

Devin: yeah that's my mom.

Then an orange magic circle appeared on the floor burst of fire.

Devin: and so there he is...riser.

came out making the fallen angles, issei ans asia surprised but the boys not fazed, when the circle disappeared and standing is a man with a crimson suit, white dress shirt and blonde hair.

Riser: ah and riser has arrive in the human realm, I come all this way to see you, my beloved rias.

Devin: (frown) _his beloved?_

Issei: okay who's this douche?

Grayfia: this gentlemen is lord riser phenex, he's a pure blooded devil in birth, third heir line in the house of phenex.

Issei: and that's means what?

Grayfia: he is also Fiancee to the next head to the of Gremory.

issei: fiance of what ?! your joking right ?!

Grayfia: i'am not, lady rias has engaged to lord riser quote sometime now.

devin growling not liking it while his arms crossed looking at riser getting to close to rias, sitting on the couch together and he's drinking the tea akeno gave him.

Riser: lovely, the tea prepared by my Rias's queen is most delirious.

Akeno: thank you for the complement, sir.

Rias: (get's up from the couch) that's enough riser, let it go, why don't you understand, I have no intention on ever marrying you.

Riser: but my darling, riser believes that your family's circumstances are still shush that you can not be more selfish.

Rias: (getting angry at him) I will not bring my family to ruin! I have no intention on denying you our right to our name, however let me be clear my husband will be my choose.

Riser: remember is imperative for devils to remain pure blood, we're still recovering our numbers on our last war, both your father and sirzech decided on this arrangement with the future of devils and mine.

Rias: my father and my brother and my hole clan made this decision because they are too great of a rush, for the final time riser, I will not marry you!

Riser: (hold rias' chin up to his eye level) for the final time rias, riser bears the title the house of phenex and smirching on the name is acceptable.

Issei: hey!

Riser: riser doesn't care if he incinerate everyone in this room.

Then devin push riser off while wrapped his arms on her waist make rias feel comfortable and smile.

Devin: keep your damn feathers off my rias.

Riser: you dare to do that to me?!

Devin: I dare to do it if you think of try to burn my friends here.

Alex: so back off.

Bob: and let try to save our energy.

John: it'll be a way.

Riser: and who are you four? Humans?

Devin: you can say that?

John: (raise his hand) I'm the only human here.

Then riser laugh at them.

Riser: how pathetic, to think my rias will bring these humans into this.

John: whatever Kentucky.

Riser glared with his eyes burn.

Grayfia: there's no need for inspiration, my lady rias, lord riser. i'am here by they order of sirzech, which means they'll be no destruction of peace.

Riser: when told in an omens thing by one who is known as the ultimate queen , even riser can become somewhat fearful.

John:(walking between them) which it show the only solution to settle this as a rating game against riser.

Issei: wait was a rating game? that sounds familiar,(remember sona said it) oh yeah, sona mention about that didn't she?

Devin: yes, is a battle to compete every time when two devils from different clan, they along bring their peerage consider almost as a chess game.

Issei: okay that's good to know.

Riser: riser had played numerous rating games and scored several wins for himself unfortnally mining an experience of my bride has never been aqulified for an official game.

akeno: he knows only mature devil are allow to the game, is not like she had an opportunity .

bob: let not give up you guys.

riser: rias I have to ask you,is these adorable groups is stance of your servants? There all you have?

rias: and so what they are ?

he laugh while snap his finger as the phenex family magic circle summons 15 girls.

Riser: riser has 15 pieces, in other words, I have a complete set.

bob: meh, I seen better.

alex: I agree.

Riser: hmm, and how you know? You four are human, and as I recall you don't have any pieces.

Devin: we're special of who we are fried turkey.

Issei: 15, and there all hot as hell! Damn it! Issei hate him so munch (anime tears) why cant I-(john smack his head) ow!

John: who side are you on?

Bob: just the pervy side.

Devin: excuse him , he's an idiot and a biggest perv of all

?: ew what a total barbaien

devin turn at the girl who blond with drill pigtails and blue eyes along a pink dress.

devin: no kidding

Riser: hmm hmm, oh is that so? Yubelluna.

Yubelluna: yes. My lord.

She walk to her king and he kissed her and rub her breasts trying to mock the boys.

Debvin: oh please, at least issei maybe this but at least he's not overgrown walking penguin who is nothing but bird shit.

Riser: you got some nerve to say that, but what you are a lowly human with that lowly class devil, what I have you don't.

devin: meh I'm no longer a virgin since yesterday. (he and john high five)

Riser: What?!

Devin: (smile a little) oh.

Issei: to who?!

Devin: I cannot tell you,but I know we can kick his ass.

Issei: damn straight! no matter after I am done with this devil thing, I'll get all the girls against this stupid pansy breath.

John, bob, alex and devin chuckle of it.

Devin: nice one dude, very nice!

Riser: how dare you, it would best you know your place ounce you speak to me.

Issei: screw you! The only person in this room that i'm trying to impress is rias and my friends ! I don't give a shit on what you think of me! (summon his boosted gear) and we don't need ot play some damn game! I'll kick your ass right here! Right now! (charge in)

Asia: issei no!

Riser: mira.

Then the girl came in with a staff.

Issei: what she suppose to do? She tiny!

Before she attack, devin got his red drumstick as ignite on fire as he zoom in hit the girl's stomach as she cough spit, sent her crashed to the floor.

Devin: can't let you do that.

Riser: impossible! No human can easily defeat a devil!

Devin: (twirl his red drumstick) I'm more of bringing the beat including beatdown.

Riser: how can you….

Bob: as i assume 10 days till the raiting games, here's a bet. if you win rias be your's and we''ll leave you alone and if we win. rias be free from this marriage.

Riser: is a deal.

Rias: that is it grayifa tell my brother that I agree to the rating game.

Grayifa: I well inform him immediately.

Riser: ha ha ha.(walk off)

Rias: riser, believe me when I say i'll enilate you.

Riser: i'll look forward for this dear, riser will see you at the game (turn at the four boys) and i'll crush you four with my bare hands. (summoned hie magic circle and laughed at them)

Devin: tch, my flames way stronger then this dude.

Alex: well now we have enough time for training.

Rias: thank you devin, for protecting issei.

Issei: yeah I owe you man.

Devin: I want you to save your energy when we fight this asshole.

John: we all gonna train hard and we'll help each other with it.

Bob: J is right, if we want to defeat riser and his peerage, we gonna have to surpass our limit.

Devin:(Smile and chuckle) well then, (do a special salute) let the training begin by tomorrow ,cuz I'm for you riser!


	5. sound 5

Issei is struggling to walk up the hill because he carry a very big bag and he look like he is about to fall over. In front of her is rias, akeno who is drinking water, asia and raynare, mittelt and kalawarner.

Rias: your almost there, just a few more feet!

Akeno: visualize issei!

Issa: coming!

Asia: rias? Should I get those bags for him?

Rias: she'll be ok, she needs to learn to carry that much on her own.

Kina: (carrying the same bag with no effort) in your right.

Issei: seriously?! Do you have a bag of feathers or something?!

Koneko: (walk pass him with a very big ahe is carrying) move it.

Then devin, bob and alex with very bigger bags with their familiar on top of it.

Devin: come on dude.

Bob: as a pawn you figure it out.

Alex: feel the burn!

He then fall and roll the to ground.

Issei: AH! I hate this!

John holding two bags walking passed

John: you'll get use to it.

Issei: oh come on !

Flashback

Grayfa: ten days, I think that we can all agree on that.

Rias: you sure?

Grayfa: considering your youth and lack of experiments and lord risers powers, I've decided to assign a handicap will be appropriate.

Rias: as much as it pains me to admitted but I think your right. Extra time to train will be very useful for all of us, thanks I excepted the offer.

**End flashback**

Rias: issei and devin, i purpose of this training camp came to make both of your strength, soon the three of you will be stronger.

As soon they arrive and see a river and a mansion like house.

John: we'll this is the place alright.

Devin: woah is sure it's beautiful.

Asia: wow this place looks lovely.

Raynare: I'll say.

Mittelt: this is gonna be sweet.

Kalawarner: I agree.

Bob: you can say that again.

Alex: nice, this will be a good place to train!

Rias: alright you guys let's head inside and get on training.

Issei: But we just got here! that's evil and nowhere even close to fair!

Devin: she is the devil after all

Rias: why thank you (hug his arm to lean close to his chest as she press her breasts to it) let get to changing together d~e~v~y~.

Devin: (blush hard) what? What?

Raynare: (hug his arm) hey! Mine!

Akeno:(giggle) i wanna see my handsome angel's body~.

Connie pouted as she hugged his back

Bob: heh, welcome to my life.

But bob got grabbed by the arm by kalawarner and orchid

Bob: (sigh) and my life getting bigger unexpected

Mittelt and koneko hugged alex's arms and zoey hugged his chest.

Alex: me too.

Koneko, zoey and mittelt glare each other with lighting clashes to their eyes.

Zoey: my master.

Mittelt: no, he's mine!

Koneko: no mine!

As so they head inside, rias, akeno, koneko, raynare, kalawarner, mittelt, connien, orchnid and zoey changing there outfit with devin, bob and alex.

Devin: (blush) r-rias are you sure about it?

Rias: I am sure about it.

They see a good view of their muscles as rias smile seductive, akeno lick her lips, raynare blush and drool a bit. Mittelt steam blush, koneko purring, connie's snake tail waggy, orchnid blush super nova, zoey nosebleed a bit.

Bob: anyway, let hurry to change so we can train.

Kalawarner: …. in an hour…

Bob: say what?

Asia is now steaming and her entire head is red.

Alex: okay let's go!

**Timeskip**

Issei is now outside with a sword training with kiba, devin heard arashi.

Arashi: are you ready?

Devin: yes, whatever it take for the training.

Arashi: alright then, get into your hibiki form, time for teach you more tricks.

Devin: okay.

Arashi: after that turn it off and along your brother do the same and learn using the drumsticks

Devin: you god it. 

He then did what he was told and change to Hikibi then pull out his sticks then changed back.

Devin: what next?

Arashi: let's go to the waterfall.

Devin nodded then turn to the gang.

Devin: i'll be back, i'm starting my training.

Rias: okay.

**Timeskip**

it's been 4 hours, the three boys did of their very munch training while with rias and her peerage. issei been doing the sword training by kina , the next training is when akeno show of him the magical power source and asia is doing good , as akeno showing each of what elements, koneko give issei a bit brutal training. While the sun set down , issei and asia doing some cooking of like training, to cook with union ,potatos and carrots. issei begin strip out of potatos and union then soon all the food is cooked and set.

Rias and her peerage are eating, they turn to see devin, bob and alex came in shirtless with towels around there necks.

devin: hey everyone.

That made all the females blush infurno red, heads steaming and nose geysers are shooting up.

Issei's thought: wow ! They make the girl sky rocket like I am to many hot chicks!

Rias's thought: H-HOLY SHIT!

akeno's thought: must…. Fuck...

koneko's thought: …. ALL MINE BITCHES!

raynare's thought: his...abbs...

kalawarner's thought: (nosebleed) I WANT TO HIM TO F*** ME ~~!

mittelt's thought:(Drooling) Such nice view, so good~

Connie's thought as she feeling crazy as her feeling in a heat

orchid's thought: OH MY GOD !

Zoey's thought: SO SEXY !

Bob: girls ? something wrong ?

alex: they look funny, hehe

devin: rias you alright?

Rias: (holding her bleeding nose) y-y-yeah i'm fine.

devin: anyway let's eat.

alex: wow it look like enough for everybody

bob: i'm guessing issei and asia did the work.

devin: well let's eat.

Devin sit between rias and akeno, bob sit next to kalawarner, and alex sit next to koneko.

Devin: so how did the training go?

Rias: is going good, what about you, bob and alex?

Devin: wonderful.

Alex: we learn of doing the drumsticks.

Bob: the same like devin always do, comes in handy sometime.

Rias: I see,

John:( came in) hey guys.

Devin: hey j, you train too?

John: you can say that.

Then they see rodrick came in.

Devin: rodrick!

Alex: hey man.

Bob: good to seeyah.

Rodrick: you too.

Rias: the treasure sniper.

Rodrick: oh you heard of me?

Rias: of course I've heard of you.

Rodrick: well is nice to meet you rias gremory, you have nice peerage along treasure,(turn at issei) including this one too.

Issei: sorry, I'm not into guys.

Rodrick: I meant with your sacred gear moron.

Issei: oh my bad.

Rodrick: i sure you'll meet him when you grow your leveling, anyway i think john and i will help you to unleashed it.

Issei: what you mean?

John: he mean you'll get stronger to have more then just a gauntlet.

Issei: really?!

John: if you can handle it.

Issei: handle…. What?

Rodrick: you'll see, if you dont wanna be the harem king

Issei: I'LL ACCEPTED THEN!

John: I told ya.

Rodrick: yeah, he's easy to encourage with that topic.

John: well meet us outside when your do improve your boosting gear.

Issei: you got it!

Alex: oh boy.

Rias: that was delicious and filling, I think we should head to the bath now.

Issei: you are all going together?!

Rias: that will be the plan, your such a silly goose. Devy, how about you, bob and alex come?

Devin: sure.

Alex: okie dokie.

Bob: well i need a bath after all the training we went through.

Issei: hey no far!

Then john grabbed his coller and drag him.

Issei: hey!

John: come on dude.

Issei: (anime tears) no fair!

As issei being dragged away by john and Rodrick.

Timeksip

The girls join in the bath space as it warm they see devin, bob and alex dip in as they relax.

Bob: this feels nice.

Alex: yeah, did you have this all the time bob?

Bob: yep, it's some perks of being in a rich family.

Devin: i see.

Then devin open his angel wing and bob open his demon wings as well, the girl just had an idea.

Rias: say devy~,mind if i wash your back and wings~.

Devin: I don't mind, go ahead.

Asia: u-um c-can I w-wash your b-back b-b-bob?

Bob: sure.

Alex: you too kitty. 

Koneko: yay!…

Devin: connie let me help wash you

Alex: dame here Zoey

Bob: you too orchid.

There familiars nodded and joined in.

They felt good when their master scrubbing them nice and good.

Devin: also rias, we have some gift and thinking that some you and the girls can be oni as well.

Rias: what? Really?

Bob: yeah we have the spare, as we have enough for you as a present and reward when you win the game soon.

Alex: thought it will fit well and help us defeat our enemies.

Asia: o-oh, I don't know if I could.

Bob: it take time to pick the right one, beside I'm curious Asia of how cute you look as a oni like me.

he then picture asia in a cute oni outfit, Asia blushes thinking an image of her and bob as ibuki team up

Asia: i-I'll do it!

Bob:(smile and petted her head) your so cute you know that? (kiss her forehead)

she then blush more red.

Asia:_ h-he …. called me cute._

**Timeskip**

As issei training before he take it the next level with john and rodrick , asia rush to him but then suddenly an accident.

**The next day**

with the group they are in a room and rias is explaining about the rating games.

Rias: good question, the answer dates quit a bit some say about alternate ago, devils, fallen angles and heavenly angles were at war, it was a massive destructive three sided battle which ended with neither victory or defeat, every single battle fought ended with several of our members wiped out or missing, our life span sense devils has very low birth rates are nearly eternal to inshore our population yet our existence as a species is at risk do to the impact in that war, most of the family line is consisted of pure blood upper class devils that made up what as known as the 72 pillars the war that calmed all but three; mine which is the gremory, sona's the house of sitris, and risers the house of peanix, out of the 72 pillars we are the only survives, it was then that devils first began recruiting humans to replace the numbers in there house's, after that the rating game came about, this aloud devils that was the masters of the house holds to provide recently conversed humans with combat experiments as well show off there ability's now a days it still has quite the impact one's record in the rating game has a huge influences in there nobility and states. Sigh ok that's it you guys look pretty tired, what do you say we take a break and have some tea.

Akeno: sounds good I'll go make it.

Asia: wait a Minute I'll come with you.

Issei: hey asia, i'm sorry about what happen last night.

Asia: o-oh that's ok. Your getting so much stronger.

Bob: last night?

Devin: what you mean issei?

Issei: oh um, nothing!

Bob: doesn't sound nothin to me

Devin: ( turn Asia) lil sis, what did he do to you last night?

Asia: w-well.

Asia whisper to devin's and bob's ear.

devin and bob turn glared dangerously at issei.

devin:(bring his drumsticks) issei….

bob:(bring one too but blue) YOUR A DEAD DEVIL!

Issei: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Issei dash for his life.

Devin and bob: COME HERE YOU PERV BASTARD!(Chase after him)

After done beating the stuffing out of issei they came back.

Rodrick: anyway after issei's did of his training, john and I help him, he said he wanna save it for riser since he finally got touch with his partner.

Devin: I see, like me, bob and alex got.

John: yep.

Rodrick: riser and his peerage as try get the upper hand here, the phoenix tears, he use's these tears for the games so he can win each one of them, and these tears can heal your wounds, magic and stamina. You guys in luck.

Kiba: how so?

Rodrick pull out a doses of phoenix tears.

Rodrick: I got few for everybody.

Alex: sweet!

Rias:(surprise) how did you get them?

Rodrick: (smirk) I have my ways.

John: this guy here has the stickiest fingers known to man, when he see's something valuable, he'll take it.

Rodrick:(pull out some of kiba's sword and rias' other chess piece of rook and knight piece) these are nice sword and only two piece left since you have a bishop already.

Kiba: what the?!

Rias: huh?

Devin: yep like that.

Rodrick: also i notice rias have multiple cars seem pretty nice too.

Devin: she can drive?

Bob: she have multiple cars like my parents have?

Rodrick: off by 4.

Rias: he's good.

Kina: can i have my swords back?

Rias: and my pieces too?

Rodrick: sure ( he gave them back to them)

Rias: oh yeah I almost forgot asia, I would love to learn your former life as a holy sister.

Asia: oh you mean right now? (brought out a bottle and a book) well let's see, I did a lot of exorcism so we can talk about that, there are two things you might need, (picks up a bottle) the most impotent one, is holy water but devils need to be careful it's vile that you never actually touch it.

Issei: (raises his hand) it's gonna us melt?

Asia: it will do something bad.

Issei: I figure that munch, being an ambiguous only makes it scarier.

Rias: it isn't about just us this goes for you too, you a devil now remember?

Asia: ah yeah I know I guess it's no point about talking on how to make it let's just move on with something else, the second item is (pick up the book) the holy bible, I use to read it contently when I was a little girl it was my favorite but now every time I start a verse I get a terrible headache and I I can't get through it.

Rias: because your a devil.

Kina: your one of use right now asia.

Koneko: you should wright it down.

Akeno: (giggle) probably not a good idea.

Bob: is not that bad when you get to know it

Asia: I just want to read one verse it was my favorite! (open the bible) ok here it is. (headache) ow! I didn't start yet! Dear lord, forgive me for not reading your words I promises i'm trying, (headache) ow why did you hate me! Ow ow!

Bob:( petted her head) there all better.

That made her blush.

Issei: does it hurt on you bob?

Risa: his clan is highly resist to holy magic.

Issei: what?!

bob: well my clan are holy devils.

Devin: okay everyone , here it is.

Bob: is time to show you the oni instrument.

Alex: from the original wayback.

They bring out the tools of the oni rider form which is a few drumbsticks, a large bludgeoning hammer, a few gutars

Devin: okay girls , take your pick.

Rias: if you insist.

Rias, akeno, koneko, kina, asia, raynare, mittelt and kalawarner picked out which instrument and tools of a oni rider.

John: so Bob, who else are you going to pick for your preeage?

Bob: hmm not sure to have a peerage i mean usually i work team with devin and Alex even though devin is an angel.

Issei: what do angel have a peerage?

Rodrick: they use cards instead of chess piece.

Issei: oh.

Devin: okay rias, are you and the girls ready to train to use your oni instrument?

They nodded.

Devin: alright let's do this

Timeskip

Later at night

Devin is having a walk and see standing in front of rias in the stone gazebo, She is now wearing a pink nightgown and pink glasses then she sit on the edge.

Rias: devin?

Devin: hey rias, thinking about the rating game?

Rias: yes in perfect timing , let's chat.

They head outside as they sat at the stone near the gazebo, she explain to him the attack plan.

Devin: I see, so that's the attack plan.

Rias: it is but is not a very good one I'm afraid.

Devin: i have some suggestion

Rias: go ahead, I'm listening.

Devin: Riser's group start as first pawn and bishop even rooks , the queen upperhead of surprises , if each of them have pheonix tears yes, but my group will cover you and hold some of them off as quickly. You guys use the pheonix tears for emergency, john and rodrick do have holy equipment and i am from my angel side, to help but only to strong peerage member, which i assume riser's queen and that blond girl with a pink dress.

Rias: yes, good attack plan.

Devin: no problem

Rias: but we can't control what the opponent will do.

Devin: i know he's a pheonix of a immortal bird even a devil. That he regenerate anything he lose.

Rias: riser's win lose ratio is 8 to 2 however those two losses were accepted out of respects from a family he is close too. He lost on purpose, ever scents the rating game is put to in affect the house of phenex remained dominant in the battle filed, they always has the highs score. How you suppose to lose when your immortal ?

Devin: rias .

She look at him as he sat next to her

Devin: i know this guy is a major total score to any game. Your worry if either of us hurt and you trap to his filthy feather wings on you. I swear myself to free you from that marriage, beside he dont know you as munch i do. People treat as a princess of gremory but i treat you as a normal person as everybody does.

Rias: but he cannot be down no matter what.

Devin: not exactly, you know kamen rider wizard?

Rias: yes i heard he very munch hunted down phantom that bring despair and birthen more of their kind. Wizard have incredible powers and good preformance.

Devin: yes, he face a phantom who possessed the pheonix and dead for good.

Rias:( eyes wide and shock) r-really?

Devin: by send it to the sun, so you see rias ? Even anyone possessed the power beyond that great and immortal but limited too. in the prison planet there being above worst then gods ,demons ,death or so who possessed immrotal..but he face them as the protect the freedom for peace and humanity.

He touch her chin to look at him to his eyes.

Devin: i know we can win, i didnt train hard so you can doubt yourself . I swear to take him down cuz i know who you are. Not princess of the gremory, just rias , i help you as munch you help me and they others because. We're family, team and friends, Just remember my words of advice ,What you believe in that is the first step in being your real self. 

She made a smile at her lover then gives Devin a hug and a kiss as he kissed her back. He then holds her waist close as they kissed deeper. Then they break the kiss and smile

Rias: i love you my sexy oni

Devin: love you too sexy demon princess.

**With alex**

Alex sleeping as sneaking in is a black cat with amber eyes, the cat meowed and hop onto Alex's chest.

Alex: (mutter with a smile) shade, such a nice kitty (petted the cat's head and ears)

shade meowed more nuzzling her head agents his hand.

He open his eyes to see her as he smile

Alex: i remember how i find you, i mean a poor kitty dont need to be all alone.

**Flashback**

Alex is taking a walk after he play his guitar , he spotted a black cat look hurt by her left leg.

Alex: oh my gosh. (pick her up) what happen to you girl?

She meow a little weakly.

Alex: poor kitty, don't worry I'll take you home and you be healed up in no time.

Then he took the cat home with him, begin treated her wound and aid her to have some milk and cat treat then name her shade.

**End flashabck**

She meow happily to lean close.

Alex: you know shade, I have a feeling your more then a cat but, (smile) I don't care, zoey, koneko and mittelt will be happy. With you here.

She meow then come in the room is koneko as she see alex holding shade.

Alex: hey kitty.

Koneko: hello, is that a cat?

Alex: yep her shade, say hello to koneko.

Shade meow to her, Koneko just stared at the cat, she then walked up to his bed and sleep lay down next to him.

Alex: (smile and petted her head) nice kitty.

He went back to bed with two kittens ontop of his chest.

Koneko: okay drop the act, kuroka.

Shade?: oh you found me out.

Then she poof, a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which rival those of Rias and Akeno in terms of size.

Koneko: what you doing here and want with my alex?

Kuroka: your alex?

Koneko pouted to hug his arm.

Koneko: yes since I'm his kitty.

Kuroka: (hugged his other arm) oh? He took care of me.

Koneko: too bad i was here first

Kuroka: listen to your big sis shirone

Then alex begin to wake up again to see Kuroka.

Alex( smile) huh? Either I'm dreaming or shade look so cuter then ever.

Kuroka: you're not~.

Alex: your nickname still shade, our kuroka as rumor of ss-class crimminal devil right?

Kuroka: yep~ thanks for taking care of me my cute oni~ those mean Makamou, i'm shirone's big sister.

Alex: so that's kitty's rewal name huh? I see well wanna join the fun tomorrow? don't worry you stay with me, I sure you explain and i'll clear your name.

Koneko: you sure.

Alex: of course, she your big sister, i'm sure she have a reason and care for you a lot.

Koneko: okay only for you.

Alex: alright, (turn at kuroka)welcome aboard shade, ready to rock out tomorrow?

She smiled and nodded.

alex: sweet!

**the next day**

Everyone is now outside.

Rias: your gonna need to use your boosted gear, can you handle it?

Issei: of course, but you said not to use it during training camp, change your mind?

Rias: you aren't supposed to use it without my permission, kina would mind partner up with him ?

Kina: no not at all, (hold her wooded sword) i'm not going easy on you.

Issei; neather am I, boosted gear! Go!

He summon his boosted gear

BOOST !

Rias: good now again.

Issei: go!

**BOOST!**

Rias: You can do better!

Issei: more!

**BOOST!**

Rias: great! keep it going!

Issei: boosted gear!

**BOOST!**

Rias: keep it up issei!

Issei: force!

Rias: again!

Issei: boosted gear go! Bring me more! You can do this!

**BOOST!**

Devin: do you feel it?

Alex: yeah.

Bob: many increase he surpassing it, he slowly getting stronger as we predict.

John: yep, he'll be a dragon if he can get his hand on straight.

Devin: how was the training?

Rodrick: good, almost awaken his partner, but he will be awaken in the fight maybe.

John: just that we push him a bit, then we'll see how it goes of his balance breaker.

Devin: hmm, balance breaker?

Arashi: is something that an armor but strengthen as ever then before.

Devin: what about me, alex and bob?

Arashi: you have your oni forms.

Devin: but I meant like of merging parts of it like I fought reynalle before.

Arashi: it depends in the future.

Devin: I see.

rias: alright stop, can you see how far you has become ? you never endure this munch power before this long in the past

devin: she's right, your training help it improving it , one step further to believe in your heart.

issei: holy crap

rias: let's keep going

issei: alright ! bosoted gear !

EXPLOSION !

Then a yellow energy aura engulf him

asia: what's he doing ?

Rias: perfecing a new calling seem

bob: meaning a one blow that I heard, the moreh e increase the more any single attack for close or long range.

Rias: your up kina!

Kina charge in to swing her wooded sword but issei block it to pus her as she land on her feet.

Rias: okay issei, try to use all on her right now.

He thrust his palm to show a small red light.

Issei: what is all I have?

Kidna charge in at him.

Rias and devin: trust yourself!

Issei unleashed a long red beam blast make kina dodge it, the blast destroy the top mountain.

Akeno: look like it work.

Alex: AWESOME!

Bob: i'll say.

Koneko: you broke the mountain.

Raynare: no way.

Mittlet: he did it!

Kalawarner: he sure did.

Asia: I cant believe it came out of issei.

Rodrick: well he do have a dragon in him.

Issei: woah, it did a lot then I thought it would.

He fall down on his knee.

Asia: issei are you okay?!(went to heal him)

Bob: so it drain his strength in order to use that full blast.

Rias: so what you think? He's improving.

Kina: i'll say, I didn't expect him to be that strong, that last move way better he ever thrown at me(her wood sword broke)

Devin walk up and patted issei's back.

Devin: you did it buddy, if you keep this up you'll be better then ever, so let get ready as we'll train till we ready.

Issei:(nodded) yeah, and i'll fight side by side with you!

Devin: that's the spirit(turn to everyone) alright! time to hit the next level.

**Timeskip**

the Gremery preeage and the three onis are getting ready, today the day of the raiting games.

Devin: well this is it.

Then he heard a knock on the door.

Devin: yes?

Opening the door is Raynare.

Devin: oh, hey Raynare.

Raynare: hey Devin, (walked to his bed and sit next to him) you nerves?

Devin: a little, but I know we'll win, sorry that you can come with.

Raynare: it's okay, I can cheer you on.

Devin: thanks and who know, when this over ypu join in with fighting the enemis.

Raynare: thanks devy.

Devin: how's your twin sister doing?

Raynare: she's doing well, i cant wait to see you after of your trainong.

Devin: sure do and how it feel being an oni?

Raynare: well, I don't think it's different of being a Fallen Angle.

Devin: well i sure i can hear you play your instrument, you'll do great.

Raynare: okay.

**With bob**

Bob is sitting on his bed trying to calm down a little as kalawaner sit next to him.

Bob: john said about if i had a peerage. I don't know i mean yeah all devil do but i just okay how it is with me, alex and devin here.

Kalawarner: aren't you a devil too?

Bob: half devil, I'm half human like D and Alex are.

Kalawarner: hmm, well whatever fit you.

She lean more to press her breasts to his chest as he blush a bit as she smile seductive.

Kalawarner: while we're here, wanna have some fun~.

Bob: your a naughty angel are you?

That only made her smile more and kiss him, they kiss deploy then he spank along grope her ass making her moan more.

Kalawarner: Mmm~, you naughty boy~~.

Bob: i know, but devilish

She smile more to unzipped his zipper, to show his cock. She remove her panties while rubbing her pussy to it and unbutton her trench jacket to reveal her bobs and not wearing a bra.

Kalawarner: go ahead master, play my boobs for your desire~.

He fondle her breast a lot and sucking her nipples make her moan more, he fingered her pussy more and more as she bit her lip that she enjoying it so munch. Her pussy getting more wetter as they do the 69 as kalawarner sucking his cock and bob licking and sucking her pussy deeper as she moan while sucking his dick, around 5 minute passed they about to cummed. The fallen angel squirted her juice and the half devil cummed inside of her mouth as she swallowed it.

Kalawarner: so good~.

She get on top of him to begin slidding her pussy into his rod, he moving his hips to pounding her hard and fast, he fondle her breasts more and twisting her nipples so very munch as she have a goofy look and sticking her tongue out and roll her eyes up.

Kalawarner: ooooooohhhhh fuUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK!

Bob cummed inside of her as she moan, after that. she lay down to his chest panting a lot of feeling good. 

Kalawarner: oh fuck, I feel fucking amazing.

Bob: sure is.

**With alex**

Alex who is ready as he excited as kuroka sitting on his lap.

Alex: i cant wait, everybody will love to hear me when i play my guitar in action.

Kuroka: I can vouch on that.

Alex: yep.

She smile seductive then she lick his cheek.

Kuroka: hmm~, you taste good~.

Alex: glad you like it shade, also I am thirst for some blood.

Kuroka: (smile) a vampire Hmm?

Alex: well i am half vampire, from the alucard faction (make her eyes wide in shock and sueprise)

Kuroka: th-the alucard faction?!

Alex: why of course,(grin show his fangs) seem you heard of them.

She is now scared a little seeing that Alex is from the Alucard faction.

Alex: (petted her chin) shade is alright, I'm still me and along there no need to be scared, just some taste.

She begin to calm down when he nibble her neck to suck her blood as she blush and moan of that pleasure.

Alex:(lick his lips) your blood is sweet.

He then lick the bite mark to heal her neck while making her moan more.

Alex: you like that?

She nodded.

Alex then fondle her breast as she moan and enjoying it.

Alex: wants some milk?

She nods again but with a sexual smile, He smirk then unzipped to show her his long hard dick in front of her.

Kuroka: Mmm~~.

She tuck her kimono down to show her big breasts, she kiss the top and begin to give him a boobjob while sucking his cock as he grunt in pleasure.

Alex: so good.

Kuroka smile more while giggling, bopping her head up and down sucking his cock more , her tail swaying , she enjoying the taste and smell. Alex can feel it , he cant hold it anymore of how good of her mouth really is.

Alex: I'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her mouth, she gulp it down and lick her lips as she lick her finger sexually.

Kuroka: Mmm~, tasty milk~~.

Alex: glad you like it my shade kitty.

Kuroka: hmm i wonder i could too have particle as a vampire as well~

Alex: you sure? I mean your a half nekomata and half devil now, is possible to add a third part?

Kuroka: oh come on, wheres the fun of not finding out~?

Alex: ah what the hell,( smirk) curious does seem interesting.

He then bit her neck a bit with his fangs make her moan and blush as spread her devil wings then her fangs grew a bit sharper and her eyes glowing a bit.

Alex: how it feel?

Kuroka: I feel… (show her fangs) amazing~.

Alex: yes.

He bit his finger to show blood.

Alex: try it.

She then start to suck on his finger and feeling it with her tongue, She moan of the taste of his blood, so sweet and so intoxicated.

Alex: how was it?

His answer was shown by Kuroka sexually start sucking more blood while licking around his finger for any more.

Alex: hehe my such a hungry kitty you are.

She continue to moan with every drop of his blood.

Alex: now time to give you a big treat.

He push her down to raised her ass to him, he then shove his cock into her wet dripping pussy deep as she meow and moan at the same time, when he begin pounding her and finger her mouth with a lot blood and his other hand fondle her breast and twist her nipple, Kuroka is going in plesure overload to a point that she moans like a slut. Alex is trusted fast and pounding harder at kuroka's pussy, she is loving on what her new lover is doing to her, forcing himself onto her and giving her his blood just enough to break her, Kuroka's eyes start to roll up into her skull and moan crazy like a honey slut, Alex then remove his finger as she stick her tongue out.

Kuroka: OH FUCK! OH SHIT YES! OH FUCKING HELL YES! YES! YES! YES! MORE FUCK ME MORE!

Alex: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed inside of her as she is moaning a lot, she flop onto Alex as she's purring of enjoyment.

Kuroka: So good~~~ yummy milk and blood my master alexy~~~~.

Alex: that was great, you'll be joining me the rating game and don't worry, D, B and my parents sill meet sirzech and I told my parents to clear your name and stay with me.

Kuroka gathered her strength, well whats left of it and hugs Alex with a smile.

**Timeskip**

In the ORC clubroom everyone getting as kina shining his sword and koneko wore black fighter's gloves with pink cat paw prints on the upper palm, akeno and rias is drinking some tea, devin,bob and alex is shining their instruments as well and john is taking some picture, rodrick lean to the wall chilling, doing some last minute preparations until the rating game will begin.

Devin: well guys, best of luck.

Issei: yeah, you too man. (turn at rias) unbelievable, our fearless leader doesn't even look worried about the game today dose she?

The doors open so sona and tsubaki walked in the room.

Sona: sorry that am I interrupting.

Rias: No please come on in sona.

Akeno: I'm glad you make it.

Issa: The student body president and the VP? what gives?

Rias: there is a live broad cast of the compaction so family members can watch, so sona and tsubaki are here to help out with that.

Issei: awesome.

Sona: and besides this is her first raiting game, I wouldn't miss this event for anything in the world.

Bob: hello sona.

Sona:(turn devin,bob and alex) hello boys.

Rias: well I promise to do everything of my power to make it interesting for you

grayfa appeared in the circle.

Grayfa: it's almost time, I hope your ready for this my lady.

Rias: yes we're ready when ever you are.

Grayfa: in a few moments we'll uses this magic circle to transport you and your team to the battle field.

Devin: and where is that is this battle field?

Akeno: in a neutral alternate space created just for the game, because it's not real we have full license to do some damage and even burn it to the ground if we have to. (giggle)

Issei's thought: great that doesn't sound scary at all.

Sona: I'll be returning to the monitoring room, we'll be cheering you on, good luck Rias, devy.

devin: thank's sona.

Rias: thanks a lot, just keep the play by play far.

Sona: oh i'll keep it clean, though if I was a betting girl, i'll say that you will beat that scumbag all the ways till Sunday.

Sona and tsubaki walked out of the club room leaving rias smiling and a little suspicious on how sona is acting with devin.

Grayfa: there's I forgot to tell you, I thought you'll like to know that great devil lucifer will be watching that game.

Rias: (sigh) oh, brother dearest.

Issei: woah! Are you saying that your older brother is the devil? Or am I just hearing things wrong?  
Kiba: no, rias's brother is Lucifer the king of devils.

That made asia gasped on the fact that rias's brother is the king of devils.

Issei: the Lucifer?! The king of the entire underworld is your brother?!

Rias: that's right.

Grayfia:(turn at devin, bob and alex) also your parents is watching the game as well.

Devin: I hope my mom not scared your brother too munch rias.

Rias: w-why's that?

Devin: remember, she's have history with your brother.

Bob: same with my parents, my mom is which you heard the nakamura clan right? My uncle who is known as Satan. 

That made every devil in the room silent.

bob: speaking of him, he text me and said he watching my first time at the raiting game too.

That made them turn white.

Issei: r-r-rias, w-what's a nakamura clan and w-why I feel afraid of bob's uncle for some r-reason?

Rias: the nakamura clan are the very first line of satins, there the most powerful clan in the underworld.

Issei gulp and turn white of fear.

Bob: not to mention rival to the bael clan, and yes rias I know your mom from that side of that clan, my mom told me that.

Rias tried to recollect her cool.

Devin: so what rias' borther history?

Kina: his name is sirzech, although he is known by many names, during the great war are leader dead, sirzech took over the throne and lead us through the dark time, he save the devil kingdom from ruin.

Asia: well that's way she is the next head of the house of gremory.

Devin: I see

Then a red magic circle appeared and its bigger then the last magic circle.

Grayfa: it's time everyone.

Rias: then let's go.

Devin: ready boys?

Bob: yep.

Alex: hell yeah!

Rodrick: sure.

John: uh huh.

Devin: let split, john and alex your with me while Rodrick with bob.

They nodded.

Everyone went into the circle and when they got out nothing happened.

Issei: (looks around) huh that's wearied.

Asia: I think that magic circle is broken.

Issei: yeah we're still hear, did I screw it up again?

Grayfa: your attention please, welcome everyone my name is grayfa, I'm that servant of the house of gremory, I'll be your referee for during today's mach. To create the battle field you'll be completing in, I took suggestions from both lady gremory and lord riser, you may recognize this place as the exact replica of kuo academy, an education institution in the human world.

John: look outside issei and asia, you see we're not the human world right now.

As Issei open the window, asia and issei see the sky look and surprise the sky looks different.

Asia: the sky!

Kiba: this is an alternate space.

Akeno: it might look like it but trust me we're not in school anymore.

Issei: okay i'm totally having "I just pee my pants" moment right now.

Grayfia: Each team has been given an area that will serve as there home base; lady rias your crew will be in the occult research club headquarters in the old school, lord risers home base will be located in the principal office in the new school house. Pawns will be promoted if they can make it to the opponents home base, good luck to all.

Issei: i'm gonna fight my way right to ther home base, promude something awesome and beat the crap out of lord doosh nossel.

Devin: hey hey hey issei, save some for me.

Bob: not the bright idea to do that.

Akeno: he's right, unless you want your ass handle to you.

Kina: be smart, odds on riser gonna move one of his pawns to our teriroty right away.

Alex: so we need to keep up our team and not to lose each of them.

Issei: so not bad ass on my plan.

rias and the group are getting ready for the games and she hands them little pink balls of light as little comunicators to each of them and they all went into there ears.

Koneko: thanks.

Rias: these will help us comuniate during battle.

Issei: alright that's some secret agent shit. 

Grayfa: alright devils and humans, let the game begin.

Rias them pull out a map with all of the areas in the school grounds.

Rias: the enemies base is just across a way, cutting the school grounds might by quick, but it's not an option.

Koneko: they'll see up coming a mile away.

Rias: correct, and we'll might be sitting ducks.

Issei: If we go through the tracking field and sneak through the back we might have the element of surprise in out side.

Rias: that's the most obvious entry point we have available and riser knows it, and the riders are handling most of risers members of his group, if they didn't attack them yet (pointing to the club house) my guess is that he station a group of knights and rooks with strong mobility right behind the athletic club house.

Akeno: that doesn't leave us with many options there dose it?

Kina: first things first, I think we should secure the gymnasium before we should do anything else it's a gasen to there home base and not to far off for us, and most importunately, it will serve as a deversion at the other side.

Akeno: the gymnasium is basely the center of the battle field, who ever gets to it first is going to have a leg up for sure.

Rias: good call, given the options we have it's our best chance we got, koneko do you think you can handle getting to the gym and locking it down?

Koneko nodded.

Asia: all that talk about fighting is scary me.

bob: is alright, I promise is going to be okay.

Asia smile then hug him.

Rias: to do that we must secure the premanitor, Kina, koneko get out the woods and set on the traps asap

kina: got it.

Koneko: cool, let do this shrio(summon her familiar cat)

Kina: well wish us luck you guys(they walk out)

Rias: akeno, next we need your epxertaite, when they done setting the trap your illusion trap will come in handy so be prepare.

Akeno: I'll be waiting(head out)

Issei: what about me and asia? is there anything we can do to help out?

Rias: asia your my healing support so in order to keep you safe you need to keep close to base, however thanks to Rodrick passing the phoenix tears with us come as emergency.

Devin: I support that me, john and alex go with you issei, Rodrick and bob helping kina and akeno outside, our familiar will help out the area.

Rias: devin come here.

Devin: um okay.

She sat on the couch, she pat her lap.

Rias: i want you put your head to my lap

He nodded as he lay his head to her lap.

Issei: grrrrrrr!

Devin: um this, (blush a bit) this is kinda nice.

Rias: it is, I wanna show how munch you and your friends are helpng us, and my thanks that I feel like we win this.

Devin: well I'm a man of my word and I was train for this.

Rias:(smile seductivly) and I cant wait for our next round~, I have a treat for you too

Issei: WAIT! What round?!

Devin: well uh, issei how I say this...

Bob: yeah he not the only one is that...

Alex: devin and rias have sex, kalawarner and bob, so do I as well.

bob and devin: yep what he said.

Issei: GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Asia pouted cutely at bob.

Asia: n-no fair bob, I-I should.(blush embarrassed)

Bob: sorry asia, I promise it be special when you do a good job.

Devin:(got up) alright issei your up.

Issei: huh? Me? (point himself)

Devin: yes you.

Rias: lay your head on my lap.

As issei felt happily as lay his head on her lap.

Bob: making him feel better D?

Devin: after the intense training i thought this help of his luck and rias' help, for now.

Alex: alright.

Meanwhile at outside, kina and koneko set trap with the help of the familiars, akeno set up of her illusion and so do the trap as well.

Issei:(felt something) _what is it, what's happening to me?_

Devin: felt it too huh? she did the same with me.

Rias: when you become a foot solider I told you I use eight of my pawn pieces, but what I didn't told you of how munch power you receive.

Issei: wait what?

Rias: if I have unleashed everything on you all at once your body won't be able to take it so I casted a spell to keep your power at bay.

Issei: what about devin?

Rias: a certain boost, anywho , because of your ability come to small manipulable stages. What I just did to release another porton of your power?

Issei: okay that explain the weird feeling devin and I have now?

Rias: this is just the begging you doing issei.

Devin: she's right, your body need you in shape and stronger enough , that how in order to make it help your full potential, just not yet.

Issei: (turn at rias)so this whole time you've been running my wagon and busting my balls for my own good.

Devin: well what you think the reason(pull issei up away from her) and that'll be enough boy.

Bob see asia praying as it hurt.

Bob:(petted her head) don't worry i'll help with this.

Devin: alright issei let's do this.

Bob: don't hold back cuz there girls.

Alex: let loose like you do at raynelle.

Issei: I wont let you guys down! Those devil hotties will be sorry to mess wit team gremory and the kamen riders!

Rias: I cant wait to see you do out there,(Turn devin) espcailly you the most devy, I just know you gonna make me proud.

Akeno:(communicate) rias do you copy?

Rias: I hear you loud and clear.

Akeno: we're ready then you are, just say the word.

Devin:(special salute) alright ! operation: Pheoinx hunter is a go!

John: nice one.

**Timeskip**

John, alex, devin, issei and koneko are backstage trying to sneak through the gym.

Koneko: there here.

True to her word the lights turn on and revealed four girls, two are twins and both of them are wearing school gym clothing, has green hair and blue eyes and they are holding long bags on there back one is red and the other is blue, miya, and a girl who looks like chi form street fighter but wearing a dark blue chines dress that reveal a little of her cleavage and a white sash.

?: smells like gremory and three humans filth come out where ever you are.

Issei: well the stealth approach is out in the open.

They walk out of the stage and face there opponent.

?: well look what we have here, she sent us a pawn and a rook, little issei needs a little help.

Issa: what the? Who are they?

Mira: i'm mira and i'm the phenix pawn.

?: I am Xuelan and i'm a phenix rook.

? i'm lle and i'm a pawn.

?: And i'm nel and i'm also a pawn.

John: I'm john, just a guy passing through.

Devin:(special salute) devin.

Alex: yo! The names alex! Nice to meet riser's pawns and rooks!

Mira: hey I remember you two.

Devin: see you recover.

Xuelan: (turn at alex and blush and smile) he seem very cute for a human.

Alex: wait what?

This make koneko very pissed off while she crack her knuckles.

Koneko: … you die now.

Devin: oh boy.

Alex: oh dear.

John: well, lets not keep them waiting everyone.

Koneko: the rook chick, she can be a big problem for us.

Issei: you really think so.

Koneko: base on her power level ,she got the skill of a queen.

Issei: that's no good,oh what the hell ? we know we're underdog form the begging

Devin: first come first knock out.

Issei: let's just do this! Power up boost!(summon his boosted gear)

**BOOST!**

Koneko: those pawn are all you, john and devin. I'll try my luck with the rook.

Alex: i'll give you a hand if she try anything funny.

Koneko: watch our back out there, at lease keep those chicken heads off of me.

Devin: you got it K.

John: very well.

Issei: don't worry I'm not gonna go easy on them cuz there girls, i'll choke a chicken!

Devin: gross dude, do it in the bathroom, not out loud.

Issei: l-let just rock this!

Devin, John, issei and koneko charged in.

**Meanwhile**

With riser and his queen inside of their base.

Riser: so he decide to attack from the center afterall? How are things on the other front?

Yubelluna: my lord your pawn Marion, shuriya, and Burent are moving at the enemy as we speak.

**Meanwhile**

on the other center three girls are dashing through the forest, two of them are wearing maid outfits and the third is wearing a heram outfit.

Burent: damn this fog is so thick we can't see anything.

Then a trap was set off firing energy arrows at them but they dodged.

Shuriya: a trap? Did they really think that lame would work?

Burent: the Gregory are dumber then i thought.

Marion: a cute trick from a rating game version.

**With devin and they other**

Koneko and Xuelan are literally going all out and alex using his instrument guitar to block and hit at xuelan backing koneko up as xuelan's fighting skills as flames coming out of her strike, her upperkick slash koneko's outfit in half a bit but xulean got swatted by alex's gutair

Devin blocked mira's pole from saving Issei but see the twins who giggle as they got chainsaw. Xuelean give a kick to koneko who grab it and a punch to alex but caught it.

They punch riser's pawn but still standing

Xuelan: nice one.

But cut short as they elbow her to the ground.

Alex: let your guard down.

Xulean: who the hell are you two? Tell me! (turn at Alex) and your not human are you?

Koneko: I'm koneko, suck it.

Alex: half human, let just say I'm the prince of the alucard faction.

Xulean: WHAT?!

John see issei running away from nel and lle holding chainsaw.

John: Issei what you doing?! Kick their ass your making yourself look more idiotic.

Issei: WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! FIGHT PSYCO TWINS WITH CHAINSAWS?!

John: THAT'S THE POINT!

Mira is fighting Devin thrusting her staff but blocking each blow with his drumstick staff , he thrust and hit her many time impact send her flying hit hard to tbe ground. She grunt in pain getting back up , then turn to at issei to charge at him.

Devin: issei look out!

Issei: I got this!

Nel: you bastard quit running!

Lle: come on we just wanna slice you!

Issei: ! I've work my but off to get stronger! also when a moment like this came off I been ready to kick some ass!

**BOOST!**

Issei: I'm gonna make rias proud of me today! let's go boosted gear! (a red aura engulf him)

**EXPLOSION!**

Then Issei jump up and touch the twins.

Issei: you first! One! And two!

Mira came to attack, issei then dodge the staff and then breaks and then touch her shoulder.

Issei: and here three!

Mira: My staff, is broken!

Issei: (shake his hand) stupid hand! _That was awesome! I am sounds freaking hardcore!_

Ile: We can't lose to this dweeb!

Nel: if we do lord riser will be pissed off!

Then twins activate flames of there chainsaw and so do mira with flames around her hand.

Mira: is time to die!

Nel and Ile: let's slice off his balls!

they charge at her with there anger but issa then smirked.

Issei: wants some?! (he spread her devil wings) Bring it on!

As koneko, xulean, john, alex and devin witness issei's new attack.

Issei: time to get naked! (snap his fingers)

Then red symbol appeared on the twins and mira's clothes all rip off leaving them naked and blushes on their face.

Nel and Ile: No!

Mira scream of embarrassed then they cover their naked body themselves.

Issei:(Laugh and unsummon his devil wings and sacred gear)you lady like that? Since the first moment my tiny baby man balls drop up since undress gitls with my eyes, now thanks a lot of hard work and perverted power i just imagine you naked and my vision come true! Try and mess with me! (strike a post) tops are coming off!

As sona and tsubaki watching of how pervert issa's moves is.

Mira: Dirtbag!

Ile: life bucket!

Nel: You make me sick !

John: I don't believe it.

Alex: Me to...

Devin: wait a minute...

Issei: (in anime tear of joy)_Thanks Asia._

**Flahback**

Asia bless got strip covering herself.

Issei: Yes, is working!

Asia: oh issei, try again..

as issei practice her dress on asia a lot of time.

**Flashback ended**

Issei: This is all thanks to you Asia-

Koneko, john and Alex: dude your such a loser

Issei: i thought you be proud!

Issei then felt something deadly and so do everyone.

Devin: so...

He tighten his drumstick as his entire body burst in flames as veins on his arms as issei sweaty turn slowly in fear and pale at Devin.

Devin: you ...strip my... little sister...more... then just...ONCE?! (His flames got bigger and brighter and hotter in rage)

issei: oh shit, fuck me.

He stomp closer to issei in rage

Devin: you sick son of bitch! You got some balls to use my lil sis as your training section for that dumb perverted stripping technique! Consider yourself...(dark voice) Major fucked!(raised his drumstick up at him)

Issei: (waterfall anime tears in fear) MOMMMYYYY!

Alex:(touch the communicator) ah rias, we finally took them down and what next? Quickly because devin is pissed about to blow up!

Rias: akeno is in position, now!

Alex: got it! (turn at John and koneko) RUN!

They run off the gym as the dark cloud form a magic circle by akeno, that unleashed lightning strike while devin set a flames explosion by hitting his drumstick make a combine biggest explosion.

Issei sent flying and crash down the ground in dust and cough smoke as devin walk up and point his drumstick at him.

Devin: if you ever bring my lil sister or make her encourage you of that damn lewd mind of yours! You'll lose your manhood and turn you into my other drum set! AM I CLEAR!?

Issei: (nodded clearly) Y-Y-Y-Yes sir! C-C-C-Crystal shining clear!

Grayfia: **Three of lord risers pawns and one of lord risers rooks, retired**

Issei: that was badsss.

Koneko: yeah badass is one way to put it, she's the real deal that's way she earned the nickname "the priestess of thunder" she knows how to bring the boom and she like's it.

John: domantrix huh ? Hope D be okay and survive of that

Devin: good job akeno

Akeno:( giggle) not as good of your fire explosion devy, ( lick her finger and blush) it turn me on thinking about it~

Rias: the Phenex still have us out number. We need to buy akeno a little more time for the next attack.

Devin: i understsnd , my team will cover around and remember they dont know the Phoenix tears we have as an emergency ( touch the cummintaor) we took 4 down , i assure the other 3 pawn around where kina , rodrick and bob is . But we'll be in touch

Rias: good , keep up the good work.

**Meanwhile with riser's 3 pawns**

They manage to destroy the traps.

Burent: do you really think the gremory's stupid trap will slow us at all?

Marion: (spotted the home based) that's there home base isn't it?

Then it show an illusion

Marion: what is this?

Rodrick: hey there ladies

They turn to see rodrick, kina and bob walk in by the woods.

Bob: greetings, my name is bob nakamura, may I please have your names?

This shocked and fear them as they know the last name.

Kina: now they're in fear.

Rodrick: nice one Bob.

Shuriya: u-um, (bows like a lady) my apoligies, my name is S-Shuriya, one of Riser's pawns.

Bülent: (bows as well) i'm Bülent, a-also one of Riser's pawns.

Marion: (bows too) a-and i-i'm Marion, a-another of Riser's pawns.

Bob: well no hard feeling or nothin personal. Give us your best shot, consider we'll fight of it, ready Rodrick?

Rodrick: yep.

They're still a little scared of facing a devil from the satin clan.

Bob: relax just pretend I'm just a normal human or something

Bob pull out his whistle like then flick it to show the oni face and rodrick pull his diend gun and insert the gun

**KAMEN RIDE:**

Bob and Rodrick: henshin.

**DIEND!**

They transformed into their rider form. There shock that bob is an oni

Ibuki: kamen rider! Ibuki!

Dined: Kamen rider! Diend!

This shocked the three pawns Even more.

Meanwhile with Devin

Issei: meh , knowing her she probably taking on there team without messing up her hair. Beside with bob and Rodrick , but hey we might as well give them a hand.(offer hand but koneko frown at him)

Koneko: l touch me and I'll puke only alex touch me.

Issei:( chuckle nervously) come on relax, I'm not going to make your clothes disappear.

Koneko: I wish I can make you disappear.

John: yep she hate what you pull

Devin: who does it.

Issei: she hate me but then again there's nothing new is it? Hey koneko wait up a second.

She started to walk away form issei and as issei was about to run after her they heard a loud bang and the smoke clear as she not there. As alex used his super speed carry koneko in bridal style as she blush.

Alex: i gotcha kitty.

Koneko: (hugs him) mine.

Devin: man that was a close call

Issei: i know but who causes that big ass explosion?

John: tell it to her (point up)

They loom up to see yubelluna floating up with her staff.

Yubelluna: oh~, you made me miss.

Rias: _issei! Devin! What happen?_

Devin: everything fine, alex save koneko from riser's queen element of surprise.

Rias: _oh thank goodness._

Alex: (glared) you got some nerve try to bomb my kitty!

Yubelluna: I have to make sure lord riser wins, even if I have to destroy you too.

Alex: (shadow his hair then slammed his guitar's spear part at the ground) then I'll show you real explosion!

Then appearing on his left wrist is a wristband.

Alex: Henshin!

He pull the chin make down and strum the strings, he raised his wristband up while make noise echo his forehead.

Then an enormous lightning bolt strike at alex, make everybody stand back a bit and Yubelluna got push back by that force. The smoke clear as alex is now in his rider form male riser's queen shocked of an oni she facing.

Todoroki: Kamen rider! Todoroki!

Yubelluna: WHAT? YOUR AN ONI?!

Todoroki: (pull his guitar out) yes, and a very pissed off oni! (turn at devin and they others) you guys go on, I'll handle her.

Devin: you got it, rock on A.

Koneko: blast her ass Alex.

Todoroki: on it kitty.

They run off but akeno stay.

Akeno: I'll like to help out an assist if you don't mind.

Todoroki: not at all.

Devin: you sure akeno?

Akeno: we'll be Devin, you guys just go on ahead.(she show a yellow aura)

Devin:(nodded)alright!

Devin, John, issei and koneko run.

Yubelluna: (unleash a purple aura)I've bee wanted to fight you for what same ages ,priestess of thunder(looking at todoroki with a snarl)then your next Thunder Oni.

Akeno: (Eye smile) oh have you? That sweet but the pelasure is mine, bomb queen.

Todoroki: get ready to feel the double thunder!

As Devin and his group running

Grayfa: three of lord risers pawns retired.

Issei: woah three of them? That's crazy.

Then three hands grab them and pull into the outside hall then the group see's ibuki, diend and kina

Kina: hey.

Diend: Yo.

Ibuki: Glad you guys made it, seem alex facing someone now.

Issei: kinda your ok. What those three outs, was that you three?

Kina: yeah, thanks to akeno's barrier she made it pretty easy for us.

Ibuki: even with the barrier down we could of taken them easy.

Dined: without breaking a sweat.

**With sona**

Sona: currently the remaining piece on lord riser's try to have advantage but the other way around when the kamen rider is assisting.

**With the groups**

Issei: did you hear what almost happen?

Kina: yeah i heard.

Koneko: i thank alexy for that.

Devin: now were all here let do this ready bro?

Ibuki: hell to the yeah we are. 

Issei: we're gonna win this.

Kina: you damn right we are.

Rias: _Onis ,John,Rodrick, kina , koneko,issei do you read me? I'm lunching a sneak attack on there base with asia, I want you to dear as many attention as possible to buy us some time._

Issei: is that safe?

Rias: I'm left with no choice I was planing to give akeno some time to recover so she can blast them one by one but now riser sent his queen so we need to focus from there.

Kina: yes of course, but don't you think that is too risky to have the king to leave his base?

Rias: _with any luck riser will thinking along the same lines, here's helping that I can take them by surprise, if we can strike strong and hard enough we might just able to take the fight out of him and win._

Devin: may we join in?

Rias: _no not at all Devin, what is it?_

Devin: Alex fighting against riser's queen with akeno and trust me on this surprise I've been waiting for him.

Ibuki: 2 pawns left and so along 2 knights and 2 bishop left as well.

Risa: _very well, moving on riser's body maybe imortal but his heart is not, (smile) and trust me i'll have no problem whatsoever breaking that devil's black heart._

Devin: (smile) now that's music to my ears rias.

Issei: well since that is decided, let show them what the occult research club can do.

Kina: balls to the wall my friend.

John: let's just get it on!

Ibuki nodded.

Deind and devin: yeah!

The group then went to the tracking fields ready to face there opponents.

Issa: hey! We know your hiding out there, quit being like a bunch of pansy and come fight us!

They heard a laugh and a gust of dust blow through and a woman wearing armor and a white dress and holding a sword on her left side And wearing a white cloth on her head.

?: I am karlamine a knight in the serves of lord riser, to be perfectly honest requesting to be attacked by us makes me question your sanity.

John: i did many crazy stuff.

Karlamine: Although far be it for me to refuse an idiot who is reckoning. (pull out her sword and it burst into flames)

Kina: I am kina yuuto, a knight in the service of lady gremory I sure hope your ready. (pulls out her sword) I've been looking foreword on fighting another knight! Can't wait to get started!

Karlamine: very well said, on guard knight of rias gremory!

The two knights both clash there blades at each other with there speed and skills in blades.

Issei: awesome, guess it will be rude to be in the middle of it, right benny?

Diend: yeah it will be, it will dishonor both knights while they are fighting.

Koneko: uh huh

?: plus you all will be busy!

The group turn to see a woman with orange hair with a white mask on her right face and wearing a black jacket with shoulder pads, fingerless and wearing black paints with the right pant leg cut off and has a sock leg replacing it.

?: oh that karlamine.

They turn again to see the same blonde girl from the club room ten days ago.

Blonde girl: her head is filled with nothing but swords, swords, swords it's freaken ridicules she is way to bothered by those other pieces we sacrificed too, you ask me she needs to get it together.

As she is walking to the group more girls are walking to the group, one is wearing a purple kimono, the jacked masked girl, a girl who has a sword and has long hear and two cat girls one has red hair and the other has blue hair.

Blonde girl: your the cute boy who hit mira with that drumstick weapon right?

Devin: (special salute) I'm devin, what's yours cute girl (make her blush)

Blonde girl: i-it's Ravel Phenix.

Devin: well relate to riser huh? (smile) you know no harm feeling, but I have to admit if we doesn't have to fight but at lease you seem pretty sweet and nice person, when this over you can hang out with us.

This made her blush and start steaming.

Ravel: _H-h-he want to... to hang out ... with me!_

Devin: let's do this

He bring his dagger and small pitch fork , john wrapped his rider belt and pull out his card.

Devin and John: henshin.

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

They transformed the rider form as now ravel is shocked to see that but mostly hibiki and ibuki.

Hibiki: kamen rider, hibiki!

Ibuki: kamen rider ibuki!

Diend: kamen rider diend!

Decade: kamen rider decade. (dust his hands)

Ravel: r-rider and oni?!

Hibiki: oh so you heard of us too huh?

Karlamine: Yes we have but this is a shocked.

Dined: koneko, decade and ibuki take care the other pawn, bishop and the other knight.

Hibiki: wanna help out with me issei ?

Issei: you got it ! Boosted gear! (activate her boosted gear)

BOOST !

Ravel: (bored look)oh apologize but I do not need to fight you, I rather fight Hibiki

Issei: What?

Hibiki: ouch.

Ravel: Isabella.

Masked girl: (walk to issei) my name is isabella, and i'm a rook in the honorable riser phenix, prepare to fight pawn of rias gremory!

As issei dodging Isabella's punches and point his finger at ravel who smile of mocking her while she begin fighting hibiki in hand to hand combat in flames.

Issei: What the hell is her deal?! Why can I fight her but she fighting benny instead!?

Issabella: she is serving as a bishop but for the most part she likes to watch! And now she is fighting the fire oni because the fire match!

Issei: why?

Issabella: because the lady is ravel phenix.

Issei: the Phoenix?

Issabella: ravel is one of the pheneix household devil ,she is also lord riser's sister.

Issei: HIS SISTER?!

Hibiki: don't even think about it dude, he not sick as you.

Koneko: creep.

Issei: oh come on!

Hibiki: but still ravel is still cute, she munch rather good opponent to fight anyway and have the brains too.

Issei: hey! Don't go stealing my dreams dick!

Hibiki: at lease I don't think have a sister a harem is a dream, that's sick.

Issei: what?! I would never think of that!

Hibiki: good!

But hibiki notice of issei pervy face as he thinking make hibiki sigh

Isabella: (Issei dogged her punches) you better at this then I expected.

She then kicks him on the gut but issei still getting up

Issei: all i have to is to power up , just a few time

got punch in the face.

**BOOST!**

Issei: _is my fifth time boosting, it might be a pawn but this d cup a rook._

Isabella: you know? Your no me, but you improve since not get knock by mira on the floor.

Issei: first off it was the sealing not the floor. And thank you for the complements, i train like crazy for her and you might understand when i kick your ass!

Hibiki push ravel.

Rias and asia made it inside to face riser.

Diend see kina fighting the knight of riser.

Diend: this will help.

He insert the card to his gun.

**KAMEN RIDE! KNIGHT!**

He fired and red, blue and green images of Knight scattered around until forming the real kamen rider. Knight came with his lance help kina fight against Karlamine.

Knight: greetings.

Kina: uh hi there.

Knight: I am kamen rider knight, may I assist you?

Kina: sure.

They rush in to continue fighting Karlamine.

Hibiki: sorry ravel, but i have to end this right now. (twirl his drumstick to set it on fire but holy fire)

he flick his sticks to bound the air make a holy fire explosion that hit ravel sent her flying.

Grayifa: lord riser's bishop has retired.

Kina then summon different swords along knight use advent as the bat mettalic attack and kina ise the sword to suck the fire sword from Karlamine.

Karlamine: no way! Just how many sacred gear do you have?!

Kina: oh no is not that i have multiple sacred gear, i have simply to make them at Will. I possesss sword birth have you heard of it? I made swords, magical sword.

He put her hand to the ground to unleashed more sword as Karlamine dodge it.

Karlamine: impossible!

Issei: that is freakin tight, I have no idea she had that kinda power.

Issabella about to punch him but hibiki use a fire explosion dumbstruck to send her to the ground but got up and in pain.

Issei: thanks D!

Hibiki: now issei!

Issei: right!

**BOOST! EXPLOSION!**

Issei: **DRAGON WAVYING DRAGON SHOT!**

He shot his red blast but she dodge it.

Hibiki: a little to munch?

Issei: i thought i held back on that power too.

Issabella: I can't let him boost again so I'll take his gear now!(charging at issei raising her fist)

Issei: (dodge her fist) gotcha! (put her fist to her chest)

Isabella: What that suppose to hurt?

Issei: Dress break(snap his finger)

Then her clothes rip off of her then hibiki use his belt buckle to sent a drum energy to stick at issabella as she stuck and cant move her body when the energy drumset wide open for him.

Hibiki: prepare for my drums solo! **Ongeki da: kaen renda no kata!**

He start to drum by beating rapidly 30 times till a s shockwaves on it making her grunt in pain ,then hibiki did his last final blow then issei thrust his hand to unleashed a balst then she vanished

Grayfia: **one of riser's rook retired.**

Issei: I beat her!

Hibiki: (whack his head) in a perv way.

Hibiki and ibuki quickly turn to see rias and asia on top of the base roof.

Issei and hibiki: rias!

Ibuki: asia!

Issei: is that riser up there with her?! What the hell?!

Kina: I bet he anticipated our move.

Hibiki: he's a dead bird.

Rias: so i'm assuming that you know I was planing to attack you directly?

Riser: a virgin should never underestimate one with this much experiments.

Rias: how comforting, your just as vulgar as ever.

Decade turn at the cat twins coming, he charge in punching them in speed as they stumble.

Decade: hmm two pawn ni and li, I see.

Diend shooting at the two cat twins as they yelp dodging each and some of the energy bullets.

Diend: these two are quick for pawns.

Decade: but we can be quicker.

He pull out a faiz accel form card he insert to his belt and close it.

**KAMEN RIDER: FAIZ!**

Red lines are drawn around his body as he is formed Faiz.

then he took another card he insert and close his belt.

**FORM RIDE! FAIZ! ACCEL!**

Then the chestplate split to shoulder pad and visor glow red.

Diend and D-Faiz nodded, as Diend insert the card to his gun

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-DIEND!**

Ni: try and catch us!

Li: even you shoot!

Li and ni: but we cant be beat us!

Diend: I beg to differ.

D-Faiz: let see how you two like it!

Diend point his gun as knight vanished as the cards circle around for the gun while D-Faiz press the button to his timer.

**START UP!**

Everything slow motion D-faiz speed in rapdiyl punching and kicking a lot to the cat twins and moves them to be target by diend's final attack finishing blow.

**3 2 1! TIME OUT!**

Then everything back to normal as the cat twins got blast by diend and varnished.

grayfia:** lord riser's two pawn is retired.**

ibuki dodging the other knight's sword easily.

Ibuki: siris right? Sorry but we need to finished this!

Hibiki turn to see rias blocked riser's blast with her magic circle.

Asia: he so strong.

Riser: I wish you make this more intertaining,is the worst foreplay I ever had!

Rias: play with this!

She blast her power of destruction but riser unleashed his lfaames as an explosion.

Issei: rias no!

Rias: i'm fine issei don't worry about me, focus on theb attle in hand, don't doubt yourself I believe in you, fight! Introduce the power you and devin's possessed! You are the servant of rias gremory.

Issei blocked siri's sword with his gauntlet as he shatter it and kick her.

Hibiki: ibuki!

Ibuki: I got it let's help them.

Issei: red dragon emperor if you can hear me, respect my call by leaving me your power!

**DRAGON BOOSTER!**

Issei: I need more, I ask you to fully connect to my emotion!** BOOSTED GEAR!**

Hibiki: arashi!

Ibuki: Mokogeki!

Hibiki and ibuki: GIVE US STRENGTH!

The two oni have gunatlet, chestplate and forarem and ther legs on the beast dragons's power

**DRAGON BOOSTER!**

**BEAST DRAGON INCREASE!/ CHARGED!**

**SECOND LIMITATION! **

Then issei's boosted gear changed again.

Issei: woah! it change again!

Riser's queen fell on the floor by akeno and Todoroki.

Yubellna: I dint expect the priess of thunder and the thunder oni be this strong, your magic must be over here.

Akeno: never fear, all I need is some rested and I be find.

Yubellna: well that sound like a good plan but I don't wanted to wait(pull out the phoenix tears)

Akeno: and what in that?

Yubelllna: oh just your trap.

Akeno: well what are the odd, we have a feeling you'll do it(pull out the phoenix tears as well)

Yubellna: what?! How did you get that?!

Akeno: let just say a blue treasure sniper found your clan 's valuable treasure.

Diend: that's me! (say in distance while wave his hand)

Yubellna: grr, you thief!

Diend: don't hate the player, hate the game , and I play my way.

Then yubellna quickly use it to aid.

Issei:_ I did, I can reash a level, I can feel the power._

Kiba: kiba! Unleashed your sacred gear everything you got!

Kina: Do what?

Issei: just do it! Devin! Bob! Alex! With me!

Kina: right! **SWORD BIRTH!**

Hibiki: **CRIMSON DRAGON BEAST!**

Ibuki:** AZURE DRAGON BEAST!**

Todoroki: **GOLDEN DRAGON BEAST!**

the 3 oni and issei absorb of kina's sword birth energy

**TRANSFER! /CONNECT! /MERGE!/ LINK! **

Then everything unleashed many sowrd as all the three peerage.

Karlamine: I don't understand , how could we loose?

Grayifa: lord riser's knights and bishop is retire.

Then everyone using the phoenix tears to help them boost up.

Hibiki and ibuki turn to see riser with rias and asia along riser's ueen.

Hibiki: now! Issei your with me! Let's finished riser!

Issei: yeah!

Hibiki then started to make a stance by crossing his drumsticks, they walk inside.

Issei: might as well try, promption give me the power of the queen.

They rush to the stairs in speed as rias holding up the best agiants riser as issei and hibiki open the door is coming.

Issei: lady rias! issei hyoudou ready report for butt kicking duty!

Rias: issei!

Asia: your okay!

Yubellna: I can take care the pawn boy and the bishop, shall I?

Riser: do not, riser will prefer to take them all on together, I enjoy to be prosure as possible.

Rias: don't get ahead of yourself! you have to get thorugh me before you get to them first then !

She shot her power of destruction at his right arm till regenerate.

Riser: resign your about to be mated, I cant help but to participate your move, riser know you better then he does, checkmate my love.

Rias: you know nothing if you think I give up! Try you may attemiate me! I am a king and i'm ready for war!

Riser: you leave me no choice then,(turn yubellna) do it.

Yubellna: gladly sir.

Issei notice asia is being healed.

Issei: asia hey.

Aisa: I cant believe your still standing after everything you done, your save brave issei you never give up do you?

Issei: well I did promise now did I?

Asia: yeah.

Issei: thank you for that, your our life line now, so you better take a step back.

then a purple magic circle at Asia's feet set by yuebllena until an enormous holy flame explosion sent riser's queen screaming and vanished.

Riser: no! Yubelnna!

Grayfia: **riser's queen is retired.**

Riser: how?!

He looked at the smoke clear to show hibiki who arrived between issei, rias and asia, with his stance still make riser shocked and surprise.

Hibiki: hey birdbrain, sorry to keep you waiting.

Riser: an oni?!

Hibiki: you don't recognize me? Maybe this will.

His helmet flashes to reveal devin.

Devin: how about now?

Riser: your that human from 10 days ago!

Devin: yep also those two oni is the same from 10 days ago too, and look it here, all of your peerage is down and rias' peerage is still there, and now only one left and that is you.

Riser: grr, you maybe an oni but your still no match for me ! I will claimed rias as my beloved !

devin: tch, you don't even know the real her. I know her very munch as you do, she not some princess ot her clan as she wanna enjoy the life how she wanted with her family.(turn at her and issei) she perfect of how she work so hard to make her friends stronger and you too iseei, you maybe a pervert and a dummy but your one bad a** guy who never give up ! I want you to be at my side to do this and unleashed it ! I know you can hear it as well draigg

as the green gem glows

draigg: arashi you have one hell of a partner

arashi: same with you, but you know you need to unleashed for your power

driagg: agree

issei walk up next to devin as his helmet came in ,they nodded to each other

hibiki: tell me riser, can a phenx bleed in pain by an oni's true flame ?

Hibiki do his stance again as he smoking and issei's boosted gear glowing green more

**WELSH DRAGON! OVER BOOSTER!**

then issei is cover in a red armor suit of a draogn and everyone see hibiki's drumstick burst in flames non stop then smokes around him become red.

Hibiki: ooooooohhhhhhh…..

then suddnely his skin burst in red flames to his body till he swift the red flames away as everyone sees him now in red color to his oni rider form, his faceplate is white and eyes visor is black.

Issei: this is the power of the red dragon emperor! Balance breaker boosted gear! Scale mail!

Hibiki: Kamen rider! hibiki Kurenai!

Issei and hibiki look each other.

Hibiki: badass armor issei, now your awesome.

Issei: badass? Look at you! Your the definitions of basassness!

Hibiki: yeah maybe.

He twirl his drumstick as he charge in while riser unleashed his fireball at him but hibiki walk passed it in shocked riser, the combine of his flames and the holy flames he hit rapidly passed make him scream in pain.

Riser to fall down at the ground hissing.

Riser: impossible! How can your flames hurt me and why cant I regenerate?!

Hibiki: let say I'm the son of sera in the angelus faction, my firend bob is the son of Marseilles in the satan clan and alex is the son of vanna in the alucard faction, we're half humans.

Riser shocked dead silent.

Riser: _n-n-no...the three powerful alliance in all history even in the underworld, I've...iv'e being beaten by the like of a half human?! _

Riser roar as fire phoenix wings he charge in.

Riser: THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE NO ONE CANNOT DEFEAT THE POWER OF THE PHENEX CLAN!

Hibiki: well now it is!

He hit riser many times as explosion symbol of his drumset as using holy magic, issei charge in using his jet boost to punch him a lot with hibiki's fiery drumstick thrusting as one hit make a combine explsoion sent riser crashed to the ground.

He's bleeding a bit as he grunt getting up.

Riser: riser, not finished yet!

Hibiki: I was hoping you say that. (turn back to normal)

Riser:(smirk) why turning back to normal? Admit pity on me?

Hibiki: nah, let say I wanna give everyone an encore of hearing this beat?(turn decade) yo J! Remember the prison planet when we blow up that overgrown crab?

Decade: how can I not? (he pull out a card with the oni rider and a bird) this mite tickle a bit.

Hibiki: you and rodirck always say that but first.

He cast a holy magic cirle on the floor as riser grunt in pain.

Todorki: oh boy.

Ibuki: just like old times.

Diend: don't leave me hanging.

Hibiki: (turn to rias and her peerage and everyone who's watching) okay everyone, sit back and enjoy the show, for this last entertaining song.

Decade insert the card to his belt.

**FINAL FORM RIDE! H-H-HIBIKI!**

He flip Hibiki into a disc formed flaming bird then he hitting riser a lot then set him down on the holy magic circle, as decade insert his belt and close it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! H-H-HIBIKI!**

The Hibiki bird transform into Kaentsuzumi and spins itself onto Riser's chest.

Riser: wh-what's the meaning of this! Riser dema-

Decade: oh shut up!

**Play Kamen Rider Decade Hibiki Ongekiko**

He pull out his red drumstick , get on top of Riser and begin to beating rapidly at the Kaentsuzumi loudly.

Todoroki came in with his guitar stab it to the ground near the devil.

Todoroki: oh yeah! LET'S ROCK!

He begin playing his guitar madly good to the combining the drumming beat.

Ibuki come with his trumpet and fired a few shots at risers leg.

Ibuki: all together!

He begin to playing his trumpet joining in the beat of the guitar and drumming as diend got his own drumstick to make a blue Kaentsuzumi like to beating it too, sending the waves of it at riser.

Decade, Diend, Hibiki, Ibuki and Todoroki combing there ultimate combination of making the rhythm along shockwaves at riser and his body. Japanese words of there name and the rider strike pose as they kept continuing playing it more send the nice music all over the area for everybody to hear it.

Rias: whoa.

Issei: there harmonizing with each other.

Asia: it's very nice.

Akeno: oh my.

Koneko: sick.

Kina: wow.

with anyone watching and listening to the combine nice rhythm and very surprised to see that the oni's have returned

**with raynare and they others**

Raynare: amazing.

Mittelt: master alex! You rock!(wear a t shirt of torodorki symbol face)

Kalawarner:(lick her lips) hmmm~ that's my bobby~.

Zoey: (blush) s-so...

Orchid: incredible...

Connie felt her felt soothe of this wonderful music.

**with kuroka**

Kuroka: purr...hmm, alexy sure know how to make that guitar go wild , cant wait he do that to me~

**with sona and Tsubaki**

Sona: this is the most amazing song I ever heard.

Tsubaki: indeed.

**Meanwhile**

The three oni's parents are hearing what there sons are playing.

Sera: our kids.

Leon: working together.

Fred: like our ancestors was.

Merllise: we're so proud of them.

Wally: yep.

Vanna: that'll teach bird dick not to messed with our sons.

**Meanwhile again**

with grayfia with her watching this is a handsome man who seems to be in his early 20's. He has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes similar to Rias's hair color.

Grayfia: it seems the oni's are preforming in the rating game.

?: interesting, not to mention of them defeating riser easily.

**back the raiting games**

The kamen riders keep playing more and more, as all the beat shockwaves and music combine of the holy magic circle, and the Kaentsuzumi heating itself up for decade to raised his drumstick up and did a one slammed shockwave explosion make riser scream , the smoke clear as riser is down for the count and hibiki turn back to normal ,decade give the drumstick back to hibiki, the riders strike their pose.

Hibiki: (twirl his drumstick) hehe, and that's how we do it. 

Grayfia: **lord riser phenix have been eliminated, winner Rias Gremory.**

Hibiki turn at rias who speeds in and tackle hibiki in a hugged.

Hibiki: gack!

Rias: thank you!

Hibiki then turn back to normal and so do all the riders.

Devin:(smile) What can I say? I'm well trained.

She start to kiss him and he kiss her back.

Alex: man, best performance I did.

Bob: we all did bro, and it was epic.

John: hmm, just like old times.

Rodrick: since when you become a grandpa?

John: not a grandpa beside you always have a habit of get stuff by your hands.

Rodrick: touche.

Asia and kina hugged bob, koneko hugged alex and akeno hugged devin. Then the area start to glow and the group went back in the clubroom.

Devin: good job everyone, that was the best rating game I ever done!

Bob: and our first rating game we ever win.

Alex: and we rock out our best rhythm we pull!

Devin: and… I am pooped.

John: well then (open the portal) let's go home.

Devin: yep and beside, (special salute) this will begin an advenutre next time!

**Meanwhile**

SomewHere a man wearing a silver rope and a masked as well with army of makamou. The man sitting at the throne.

Makamou 21: lord silver king, the onis gotten stronger then ever, what our next move?

Silver king: since the oni have allies to make it further to become strongest, is time we move on our next step. Beside kokobial will do nicely if he prove to this war will be our vicrious.


End file.
